Sexy Night Job
by AnthonyIsNowKill
Summary: It originally got taken down for god-knows why, so I'm bringing it back! Animatronics fuck the protagonist, great loss, great gain, plenty of sex, just the norm of 90% of FNAF fanfictions! Rated M for the first 3 letters of the title
1. Chapter 1

**Greeting! I'm not dead! Despite taking a 4 month break, I am back! ...actually no, I'm on holiday for the next 2 weeks. But that's beside the point. I wanted to make a start on Chica's Lust 2 but I've had little/no idea what the hell I'm going to write about. Irrelevant, I was speaking to ElDiablo142 and he said I could upload his fanfic (that got taken down for reasons) and so, here it is, completely unaltered...**

Chapter 1 – Night 1

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I rolled over to turn my alarm off "Alright I'm getting up..." I then realised why I had set my alarm for 10:30 earlier that afternoon. First shift starts today, I jumped out of bed and prepared myself some breakfast cereal, Kellogg s Cornflakes, boring but it would give me the energy I needed. I made myself a mug of coffee, "I'm going to need all the caffeine I can get, If I want to stay awake."

After breakfast and many coffees I got dressed and gathered some necessary supplies, Red Bull... check, crisps... check, uniform... check. I was ready, I opened the door to my trusty VW and set forth for my first night as guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Nothing could possibly go wrong, right? I parked my VW in a spot round the back of the pizzeria labelled "Night Guard," got out and walked inside. The tall skinny man I recognised as my new boss looked surprised. "Ah Mr Schmidt you're early!" He greeted me, then threw me the keys to the establishment.

"Hey boss, just wanted to make a good impression that's all." I admitted.

"Well I won't keep you waiting, as your shift doesn't start for a while, I would listen to that recording if I were you." Mr Fazbear said before leaving. "See you after your shift Mike."

"Bye boss!" I called. I had the whole place to myself, being alone in the pizzeria gave off a completely different atmosphere, it was quite eerie to be standing alone. As I made my way towards my new office, I could have sworn one of the animatronics was following me with their eyes. "Must be seeing things..." I reassured myself.

I took the chair from the corner and positioned it in front of the desk, I noticed a small tablet laying on it. It was the most up to date thing in here, everything else was old and crooked. The fan was rusty, but it still provided a cool breeze which kept my mind at ease. I decided, with a while left until my shift officially started, that I would crack open a can of Red Bull, and listen to this recorded message my boss was banging on about. I pressed the red flashing button.

*click* "Hello, Hello? I wanted to record a message for you, to help you with your first night here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I worked in that office before you, but I've been transferred now to the day shift. Uh so let's see, there's this introductory greeting that Mr Fazbear wants me to read to you. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, a magical place where parents and children alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for any work related injuries you may have."

"With that out of the way, I'm pretty sure Mr Fazbear gave you the whole tour of the place. Did he show you the new animatronics? Don't seem suitable for children if you ask me, seems like more of an adult attraction, but hey everybody loves them so who am I to question Mr Fazbear after all?"

"A word of warning about the animatronic characters, they seem to have a bit of a glitch in their code that enables them to, wander a bit during the night."

I almost gagged on the sip of Red Bull I was enjoying happily, did he just say wander?

"Yeah they may end up 'visiting' you during the night, but hey, I'm here to show you how to do your job so pick up that tablet."

I picked up the tablet, I heard a sound, almost like the power from the grid fading. The tablet read "Initialising" before popping up what looked like security feeds. The cameras were pointed to the three animatronics on stage.

"So by now you've probably picked up the tablet, and you're looking at three very inappropriate looking animatronics, looks can be deceiving. If they happen to catch you after hours they probably won't recognise you as a person, instead they'll probably see you as a naked endoskeleton without it's costume on. Since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside Freddy Fazbear's suit."

I started choking, *cough* *cough* "D-D-Did he just s-say stuff?" I wheezed. Starting to get paranoid, my eyes darted back to the tablet to reassure myself. "Thank fuck they're still there." I exhaled heavily, trying my hardest to calm down.

"Now that wouldn't be so bad, if the suits themselves weren't filled with wires, crossbeams and other animatronic devices, particularly around the facial area. So you could imagine how having your body pressed inside one of those, could cause a bit of discomfort... and death."

At this point I was shitting myself, I had no idea about the animatronics, no wonder Mr Fazbear was so eager to give me the job. I was screwed, how was I going to protect myself against animatronics that wanted to kill me?

"Yeah they don't tell you these things when you first sign up, however because I'm nice I'll let you in on a few tricks of the trade... You know important details new guards miss, that usually end up in them, well... dying. Heh."

"Is this guy serious? He can't be, this must be some practical joke." I said looking down at the camera feeds again. "OMG Bonnie has left the stage I repeat Bonnie has left the stage." I shouted, panicking.

"On your left and right are doors, doors are good, they'll keep the animatronics at bay, but it's important that you only use them when absolutely necessary, gotta conserve power."

"Doors that use power? Yeah that makes real fucking sense!" I boomed.

"I must also stress that there are blind spots in your camera view, and they happen to be just outside your door, so be sure to check the lights if you think that one of them is there. Again these lights drain power which is limited, for now let's not concern ourselves with what happens when you run out of power... we'll get to that later."

"Shit, this guy knows how to make me nervous." I sat there, shaking, I flicked through the tablet again. "Bonnie is in the hallway! I never thought I would be scared of my childhood hero." I whimpered, holding my knees in my arms. "No, I need to focus!" I asserted.

"That's all I can really tell you for now, alright, first day should be a breeze, I'll talk to you tomorrow, have a good night!"

"No, NO NO NO NO NO, wait wait!" *click*

"Fuck! Now what?" I remembered what advice he did give me, and I pressed the left button that said Light on it. It lit up to reveal Bonnie's face staring at me through the doorway. I quickly pressed the door button on her.

"Oh no you don't you rabbit bitch!" I shouted.

I heard giggles coming from behind the door.

"Don't you laugh at me, this isn't funny... Mike look at yourself, your talking to animatronics that probably can't understand you." I grunted at her.

After a short while the bunny stopped giggling leaving me to my thoughts, I began to feel drowsy again. Looking at the time it was 2am, I didn't know what minute, however my power was at 70%. I guess I was doing pretty well, for what was my first night. I checked the lights again out of curiosity and the bunny had gone, I opened the door again. Upon flicking through the cameras, she had found home in the cleaner's cupboard.

I decided to look back at the stage, when I realised Chica was missing. "FUCK, where is she?" I shouted. That was when I heard the crashing sounds coming from the kitchen. When I switched to the camera, although the visual feed wasn't working, the audio feed was. This confirmed my suspicions that Chica must be there.

I checked the time, 3am. "Over halfway, I swear I am never coming back here again, this place is nothing how I dreamed it would be. When a manager is that eager to give you a job, you better be curious. Power level at 55% this is going to be close." I cringed, imagining getting stuffed into Freddy's suit.

I sank back down into my chair and opened another can. "Gotta stay awake, can't have those fuckers get me." As I was drinking I had the camera feed stuck to the west hallway. All of a sudden it turned to static, before returning to normal again, causing me to dart my eyes towards the tablet. Bonnie was walking down the hallway, I immediately closed the left door in response.

"Hey mister night guard... Oh, thanks for shutting the door in my face!" She shouted through the door.

"No, you're not getting in, don't even... wait you can talk?" I asked, curious.

"Of course I can talk!" She confirmed, a playful tone in her voice.

"What do you want from me? I demand an answer!" I cried, shaking.

"I just want to play with you!" She insisted, giggling.

"Well I don't want to play right now... particularly with murderous animatronics." I shouted back.

"Tough, open up... or I'll do it for you!" She demanded, sounding more menacing than playful now. "I'll give you till the count of 3... 1." She shouted slowly.

Shit what do I do? If I open the door she's going to kill me. If I try and run out the other door, Chica will probably hear me.

"2..." She continued, scratching the door.

I started panicking. Should I let her in? She's only going to open the door for me anyway.

"3..." She finished.

"Wait, stop." I begged. I paused for a few seconds before walking over to the door. "I cant fucking believe I'm doing this" I thought. I pressed the button and the purple bunny slowly came into view, she was leaning against the wall.

I slowly backed away from her. "What do you want with me?" I pleaded.

The purple bunny slowly walked inside my office, before making eye contact with me. "I told you mister night guard, I want to play with you!" She droned in almost a demonic voice before closing her eyes. When they re-opened they were pitch black, aside from two white dots which glared at me. She raised her hands, almost like a reanimated corpse and started to trundle towards me. "Come play with me" She repeated multiple times.

I sank to the floor, leaning against the wall, covering my eyes in fear of getting stuffed inside of Freddy. Trying my hardest to prolong my life just a little more. I remembered that Mr Fazbear gave me a taser, that gave me a slight burst of courage. Before she could get close, I shot up, withdrawing my taser and pointing it at her. "Stay back. Don't make me use this!" I thrust it forward, feeling slightly more confident, but at the same time terrified.

"Bring it on!" She shouted "Go on, do it!"

I pulled the trigger and watched as the electrodes darted towards her, they attached to her stomach, however they seemed to have no effect. That slight confidence boost was gone, all that left was pure terror. My face fell as I sank back down into the floor, cowering in fear as the bunny towered over me. I knew death was close.

"Haha." Bonnie giggled. "You honestly thought that would work?" She added.

Bonnie was tired of my shenanigans. She picked me up by the scruff of my high vis jacket, raising me up and pinning me against the wall.

"P-p-please, d-don't kill me." I begged for mercy. Bonnie just grinned in response.

"You're going to feel right at home inside Freddy." She sneered.

"O-okay fine, just make it q-quick." I conceded, my eyes closed expecting death.

But death never came, at first I thought it happened so fast that it was painless, but I was proven wrong. Bonnie had dropped me onto the floor, she was doubled over laughing.

"What's so funny? Am I dead? Who are you laughing at?" Were just a few of the many questions that popped into my head.

"Whoa, slow down there mister, just let me breath for a moment!" She coughed, still struggling to stop laughing. Her eyes had returned to normal.

"What's so funny?" I repeated.

"You! P-p-please, d-don't kill me!" She mocked, doubling over again, struggling to contain herself.

After a while, Bonnie had calmed herself down, I was still scared of her. I still had more questions. "Am I dead?" I repeated.

"No, you're still alive! I never wanted to kill you anyway... Mikey." She answered.

"Thank fuck... wait you remember me?" I asked.

"Of course I remember you! Although my body is of a female now, I still posses memories of the past. Despite having some minor AI changes, to go with my new parts." She answered.

"Why did you scare me like that? And If you don't want to kill me, then why was that guy on the phone telling me I was going to get stuffed?" I queried, confused.

"It's just a welcoming thing, trust me the last thing the guy on the phone and I wanted to do was terrify you, but it was Mr Fazbear's orders. It's sort of like a ritual, an initiation if you will. You weren't as terrified as the guy on the phone, when he started working here I gave him quite the scare." She responded giggling.

"Nearly fucking shit my pants, don't do that again!" I grunted.

Bonnie responded by putting a hand over her mouth to contain a giggle.

"So it was all a joke then. Well you sure got me, phew." I said, relieved.

"Sure did, hey, glad you're calming down now!" She beamed at me.

Sweat was still pouring from my face, I was still nervous to be around Bonnie, especially after all of the 'changes' she's had. She began walking towards me, she sat down next to me on the floor, with her arm around my shoulder. This made my cheeks flush a crimson tint, I tried to hide it by burying my face in my arm, supported by my knees. I thought it worked until...

"Mikey... You look so bored, wanna play?" She asked.

"Sure." I agreed looking up at Bonnie. "What do you have in mind?" My face still red.

Bonnie helped me up and sat me in my chair, she looked down at me strangely. "Now, close your eyes Mikey." As I did so, I began to worry, what did she have planned? Before I could question further, I felt our lips connect. Slowly, they pinched at mine as I felt her straddle on my lap. Her tongue pierced the barrier of my lips, as we fought for dominance, our tongues lapped around each other. I relaxed my tongue signalling defeat, as she began fully exploring the inside I felt her tongue on the roof of my mouth, gently caressing it I let out a moan as I felt my trousers tighten. Bonnie must have felt this too, because she stopped and broke away from the passionate kiss. We both panted heavily, she began to take off my high vis jacket. I knew what she had planned, and this worried me.

"Bonnie, I don't think I want to do this." I decided.

"Maybe these will change your mind!" She replied by slowly unbuttoning her shirt, I struggled to look away as her shirt dropped to the floor. She revealed her soft, purple, voluptuous breasts, encased in a white bra. "What do you think Mikey?" She whispered, pushing them towards my face.

I couldn't help myself, after all it's only natural to like breasts. I gawked at them, my face turning bright pink. "T-t-they're" I stuttered, still gasping, my cock, straining from the boner inducing tits before me. "A-amazing" I dribbled. Bonnie smiled victoriously, as she continued to remove my high vis jacket, I began to worry even more.

"Uh, Bonnie I still don't think I'm ready for this. What if I mess up?" I fretted.

"Jeez Mike, If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a virgin!" She implied. Finishing with the removal of my jacket, she started unbuttoning my shirt. "You won't have anything to mess up, just sit back and relax Mikey. Let me do all the work." She reassured me, throwing my shirt onto the floor. I was unable to speak, essentially powerless, there was no counter argument so I might as well enjoy it.

Bonnie then hopped off of my lap, and knelt down on the floor. She carefully unbuttoned my jeans, pulling them off and throwing them with my other clothes. I watched her as the the lust and excitement in her eyes began to increase. As she slowly pulled down my boxers and breathed heavily, my once straining cock sprang out before her. She goggled at it for a few seconds, then pushed her breasts towards me. They were still trapped beneath her bra, which I assumed she wanted removing.

As I unclipped the bra and watched it fall to the ground, I felt a sudden urge to prove myself. I lifted her up and took a breast into my mouth, circling and caressing the nipple with the tip of my tongue, it must have worked as I earned a moan from her. I decided to take it further, I took the breast in my hands and began suckling it. Bonnie whimpered, my mouth filled with her milk as I gently squeezed and sucked. I removed my face from her tender breast, covered in her milk, which I cleaned up.

"Wow, didn't see that coming." Bonnie admitted, surprised.

Bonnie then pushed her waist forward, I slowly pulled down her white pants, my eyes wide with shock, as her vagina came into view. Why in the world, animatronics that entertained children had that was beyond me. Must be another of Mr Fazbear's ideas, I guessed. After aiding Bonnie in removing her pants, she straddled again onto my lap. She then placed her hands on the chair's arms, lifted herself up and positioned herself, hovering above my hard member.

"You ready?" She asked, in a seductive voice.

"Not really." Was my response.

Bonnie simply smiled, loosening her grip on the chair, slowly lowering herself. I watched as her lips parted, and my dick slid in. My head pushed back against the chair and I let out a slow moan, as Bonnie took the tip of my cock inside of her. I expected her to be cold and hard, but she was warm and moist inside. It was like fucking a pie, not that I've done that before. I arched my back as she lowered herself further and further down, until my entire member was enveloped within her walls. I let out another moan as she pushed herself up again. Bonnie then began to bounce, the feeling of her tight walls engulfing my cock again and again was amazing. She whimpered and shouted, her arse slamming against my legs. Bonnie gently bit down on my neck as she screamed with pleasure, it was painful but it turned me on even more. She bounded up and down, faster and faster, I watched as her pussy swallowed my member again and again. Her screams of pleasure indicated that she was close to climaxing. She gritted her teeth and grunted as she pushed herself up and down, before screaming in ecstasy, soaking my dick with her cum. Her movements began to slow, she was teasing me. Smiling, Bonnie let herself slowly glide up and down my thick shaft, until she lifted herself off of my wet cock and just sat there. Some of her juices squirted from her pussy lips, forming a puddle on the floor, before I looked up at her in disappointment.

"Oh, come on Bonnie, don't be like that" I grumbled, trying to lift her up, but she wasn't moving an inch.

"Beg." She whispered in my ear. I smiled before producing the same puppy dog eyes she was all too familiar with. "Oh, you're so adorable when you do that." With that she leapt off of the chair and got on her knees. Bonnie grabbed hold of my dick and took it in her mouth, lapping her warm, wet tongue around the tip. She began to stroke my shaft with her hand, while my tip plunged inside her mouth. My back arched again as she forced her head down, gagging on my cock as she took all 8 inches in her mouth. I grabbed her by the ears pushing and pulling, she could feel my dick throbbing in her mouth. I let out a short grunt, as pre-cum shot down her throat. She opened her mouth wide and started pumping my dick fast, rubbing my tip along her tongue. My legs twitched and I let out a loud moan as I shot three loads into her mouth. Bonnie swallowed most of it, spat the remainder onto my cock, before taking just the tip into her mouth again. She used her tongue to stroke underneath the head, while her lips glided from top to bottom. Bonnie rocked her head forwards and backwards quickly, her warm tongue touching every sensitive part of my member. I let out one final grunt as I shot another five loads into her mouth, she licked me clean before smiling at me, my cock softening inside her mouth. She then swallowed all the cum before sitting on my lap again.

"How was it?" She asked, licking her lips. I didn't answer, I was shaking from the fucking I had just received from her, who understood and smiled at me. She kissed me on the forehead before putting her clothes back on and leaving. "Bye Mikey, see you tonight!" She called.

After a while of just sitting there, I heard an alarm go off, I looked at the timer on the tablet, it read 6am. "Shifts over I guess." I said before dressing myself and heading out of my office, still confused as to the events that took place then. I walked past the show stage and saw Bonnie standing with Chica and Freddy, I took out the keys and unlocked the door. But before I left I noticed that there was a CD case in front of Bonnie, I walked over to her and picked up the CD, it read "Night Guard Office Security Footage." The 'i's were dotted with hearts, I looked up at Bonnie who winked at me, "just for you." She whispered. I gave her a kiss, as thanks for the night and the gift, "it was unbelievable." I replied. I placed the CD case in my bag before heading for the door, I gave Bonnie a wave and she waved back, before heading out the back to my VW. "It would probably be a good idea to lie to my parents about tonight." I thought. I saw Mr Fazbear who got out of his car and greeted me.

"Ah well if it isn't Mr Schmidt, how was your first night?" He asked.

"Well, minus the animatronics pretending to be murderers, the night was good." I replied.

"I bet they gave you quite the scare didn't they!" He chuckled. "But hey, I bet after all that you 'enjoyed' the night, eh!" He chuckled, making quotation marks with his fingers.

"Does he know that I shagged Bonnie? No, I bet he was thinking of something else." I thought. "Oh see you later Fazbear." I called, seeing him walk to his car.

I pulled into my parking space at home, sniffed myself. "Smell like a fucking brothel." I fretted. Opening the glove box, I found an old can of deodorant, I lagged myself in it. After getting out of the car, I opened the door and greeted my parents who were sat eating breakfast.

"Ah Mike, how was your shift?" My dad asked.

"Uneventful" I retorted, slumping into the chair.

"What's the matter Mike, you look pale?" My mum said, worried.

"Uh, I-it's nothing" I replied.

"I'm not so sure, you look like you've seen a ghost." My mum continued.

"I said I'm fine, If there was something wrong, I would have told you about it." I reassured her.

 **Pretty long chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Night 2**

After eating my Breakfast which my dad had prepared, I switched on the dining room television. BBC news was on, I hoped that something related to the murders would be reported. After reports on falling petrol prices and tax avoidance, it switched to the local news, what I had been waiting for.

"Just three days ago, five women were murdered at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, two days ago a man was charged with five degrees of manslaughter. Police have searched the nearby area for any signs of the bodies, but none have been found so far. More CCTV footage has been analysed, showing the mysterious purple figure leave through the back door, with a knife in his hand. We caught up with the Manager and he had this to say.

" _We have the restaurant under constant surveillance, we have two well equipped guards for both the night and the day. We are using state of the art technology to monitor the establishment. In addition the animatronics themselves have facial recognition software, linked to the criminal database. We are confident that an event as tragic as this, will never again happen here. I'm working night and day with the police, providing any information I can to help solve the case. My thoughts go out to the families."_

"Hang on a minute..." I said, grabbing the remote. I pushed the rewind button and hit play when she mentioned CCTV.

"More CCTV footage has been analysed, showing the mysterious purple figure leave through the back door, with a knife in his hand." She repeated.

I sat there for a few moments piecing the facts together. Five women murdered at the Pizzeria, mysterious purple man, leaving through the back door with a knife. It was as if a light bulb appeared above my head. My parents sat there in confusion.

"I have to go, right now, it's urgent." I told them.

I grabbed a coat and headed for the pizzeria in my VW. I parked in the front, where Mr Fazbear was surrounded by reporters, they were shoving cameras and microphones in his face. I swiftly got out of the car, barged through the crowd of reporters, grabbed my boss by the arm and opened the front door with my key. I closed the door behind us, and put my hand on my boss's shoulder.

"What's this all about? Why are you here?" He shouted, agitated.

"Mr Fazbear, the bodies, they're somewhere in the restaurant." I cried.

"The restaurant has been thoroughly inspected, I assure you the bodies are not here, It's not your concern. Now go home and get some rest before your shift starts." He assured, shoving my arm off his shoulder.

"But sir, look..." I said showing him the BBC I Payer app. Letting him see, turning the volume up. It was the same report from earlier, I skipped to the part about CCTV and let it play for him.

"So?" He questioned, clearly irate.

"So... the purple man never removed the bodies from the pizzeria, they're still somewhere here." I hypothesised.

"Enough! Go Home!" He roared. "It's not your concern and I don't want it to be." I stood there shocked at his sudden outburst, after a while of panting he calmed down and put his hand on his forehead. "I'm so sorry Mike, I'm so stressed, it's been hell." He apologized. "Business has been rapidly degrading, if the bodies aren't found, I'm afraid we might have to close." He fretted.

"Don't worry sir, I'm going to help find the bodies, I won't let this place close down." I vowed.

"Thank you Mike." He said, relieved. "I'll tell the police about your detective work, and see If we can get another inspection. Go home now, get some rest, you have a while yet until your shift starts.

I waved goodbye to my boss, reversed out of the parking space and headed home. I wasn't going to stop there, I wanted Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to remain open. When I arrived home I was shocked to find my parents had gone out, no note on the fridge, nothing. So I went up to my room and slouched in my desk chair, I started thinking. I opened my drawer and took out some Blue-tack, I was going to take clippings of the West Briton and put them on the wall. I began by ripping out page 6 of the first paper and sticking it to the wall. "Gotta start somewhere, I thought." I spent the rest of my morning watching the news, in case anything new came up, alas it didn't. I looked at the clock on my night stand. "1:40, I should probably go to sleep now." I decided. Flicking the switch to turn my alarm on it blinked 10:30pm before flashing back. I turned over and fell asleep.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Ugh fuck me, that was a bad dream." I groaned turning my alarm off. I sat bolt upright trying my best to remember it. I was one of the women lured backstage by the purple man, he stabbed me and then stuffed me into one of the suits, I can't remember what happened next. I grabbed a blank piece of paper from my printer and jotted the dream down, then I placed it on my wall of madness. "That can't be a coincidence" I thought out loud.

I had another bowl of Kellogg's Cornflakes, then another mug of coffee, before placing another six pack of Red Bull in my bag and heading to my Volkswagen Golf. "I wonder what will happen tonight?" I thought. "I hope I get to see Bonnie again."

When I arrived at the pizzeria, I noticed a police car pulled up in one of the parking spots. I got out of my car and wandered over to the vehicle, before leaning forward and knocking on the glass with my knuckle. The window rolled down revealing an officer sat in the drivers seat.

"Excuse me officer, but what are you doing here?" I asked, flashing him my security badge.

"Oh, you must be the night guard. I'm officer Johnson and this is officer Williams, we're her for an inspection." He started, pointing to the other officer, who waved at me. "Mind if we come in?" He asked.

"Not at all" I replied, unlocking the doors and leading them inside.

"Mind if we borrow those keys?" the other officer asked. I held out the keys in front of him, which he took.

"Come on, I'll show you round." I said. I showed them around all of the rooms that I could think of, our last stop was my office.

"This is my office, If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me. I'll leave the doors open... Oh I should warn you, the animatronics tend to wander a bit at night, they're friendly so just say hi if you bump into them."

"Will do Mr... Schmidt" He replied, looking at my security badge. The two wandered off, pointing their torches in random directions. I sat down in my office chair, watching them with the tablet. I watched as the two officers entered the backstage area, I saw them shining their torches in a single direction, they remained doing so for a few minutes. One of the officers started tearing at the wallpaper off camera, the two officers stood back in surprise for some reason. Then they both walked towards the wall, before falling backwards, screaming in a fetal position on the floor.

I dropped the tablet and ran to the backstage area, the two officers were cowering on the floor, facing a door previously hidden behind the wallpaper. As I approached the door, I saw it was slightly ajar, whatever was inside must have terrified them. Hesitantly I opened the door, revealing a golden Freddy Fazbear costume, with dried blood and mucus surrounding the eye sockets and mouth. I heard a woman screaming, as I too fell backwards, I saw it had a second pair of teeth and eyes before I passed out.

I was back in the dream, I was the same woman from before. The mysterious purple man was luring me, and four other women backstage. The purple man unsheathed a knife and stabbed me in the chest, then he forced me into the Golden Freddy costume. I was then thrown into that room. I heard more screams, the words "It's me" flashing in my eyes. The other four women, where did he put them? I opened my eyes, breathing heavily. Curiously I got up and stood level with the door again, I wanted to make sure it wasn't a coincidence. I opened the door, slowly approaching the suit, before kneeling down in front of it. I opened it's mouth and stuck my hand into it, I pushed my hand further before it touched something wet and solid. I pulled my hand out, with my other I took my torch from my belt and shone it on my wet hand. My hand was red, I touched one of my fingers to my tongue just to make sure. "Eww, that's definitely blood."

I stood back up again to find that the officers had awoken, they were rubbing their foreheads. "Ugh, what was that... thing?" One of the officers groaned.

"That's Golden Freddy." I answered. "And one of the poor women was stuffed inside of it." I concluded, pointing to my hand.

"Good work detective!" The other officer congratulated me. "How did you know?"

"I've been having these weird dreams, I passed out after I saw the suit, then I dreamt I was the woman, being stuffed into Golden Freddy. I then felt the urge to stick my hand in there, to see if it there was a body." I admitted.

"Okay, we're going to take some samples, and see if we can get into contact with someone. Thank you for all your help." He commended me, throwing me my keys. "You should probably go clean yourself up." He mentioned, pointing to my blood covered hand.

"Okay then, I'll leave you two, If you need me I'll be in my office." I shouted, heading to the bathroom. I began to wash my hands, I was sweating from my encounter with Golden Freddy. I watched as a bead of sweat ran down my forehead, along my nose, past my lips and dropped from my chin into the sink below. I cupped my hands under the running tap and began to splash my face, after rubbing my eyes I opened them. Looking back in mirror, I saw the mysterious purple guy behind me. I quickly darted around raising my taser, but as soon as I turned around, he was gone. Putting my taser back in my belt, drying my face, I left the bathroom shaking.

When I reached the dining room, I saw the police car had disappeared. Wandering back to my office, I began to wonder why the animatronics hadn't yet been active at all that night. Pulling the chair close to the desk, I took a can of Red Bull out of the six pack, before the phone started ringing. I looked at the display "Unknown," curious I picked it up and held it to my ear, twiddling the wire around my fingers.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Well hello there, detective Schmidt." A croaky voice on the other end replied.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I asked, confused.

"It's me!" The voice hissed. I sat there for a moment, it took me a while before I realised who I was talking to.

"You're one sick mother-fucker." I growled.

"Oh, not very nice today are we? And how could I not know who you are? You're plastered all over the news!" He retorted.

"Fuck you, cunt!" I snarled in reply. "I hope you're enjoying getting beaten and raped in prison."

"You've been quite busy I see, found one of the bodies in that golden freak show." He croaked.

"I'm going to make sure all the bodies are found, and that you stay there till you die!" I shouted. My face contorting with rage.

"You're getting in the way of my plan, if you continue I will have no choice but to dispose of you!" He snapped, getting louder.

"Ha-ha!" I replied. "I'd like to see you try and get out of there you bastard" I jeered.

"How do you know I'm not out now?" He cackled.

"I swear, if I find you. I'm going to beat the shit out of you. Till there's nothing left!" I vowed, angrily.

"We'll see about that..." He croaked, before laughing and hanging up.

I slammed the phone down on the receiver, opening the can of Red Bull and looked at the time "Only 2am, jeez tonight's going slow." I moaned, downing the whole can. I needed to piss, badly. I left for the bathroom, on my way though I saw a pair of purple curtains flutter in the corner of my eye. "Man this place just keeps getting weirder and weirder by the minute." I chuckled opening the door to the bathroom. After taking a piss and washing my hands, I made my way back to my office. When I walked in I saw a red female Fox sitting in my chair.

"Oh, you must be the new Foxy!" I assumed. She turned to look at me and smiled.

"Arr, Foxy's the name, booty plundering be the game, pleased to meet yer... Mr?" She asked in a stereotypical pirate, yet feminine voice.

"Schmidt, but call me Mike." I said, staring back at her.

"Uh, Mikey what ye be lookin' at?" She called, waving her hand in my face. I stopped goggling her.

"S-sorry!" I stuttered.

"Who where ye shoutin' at earlier?" She asked.

"Oh, him. He's the one that murdered those five women, they're somewhere here in the pizzeria and I'm stopping at nothing to find them." I growled. "Sorry, he's just a bit fucked up in the head y' know." Foxy nodded and I leaned against the wall, my forehead in my hands.

"Arr I know what'd take yer mind off things Mikey! How about you 'n' me go on an adventure!" She suggested, unsheathing a sword and waving it about the office.

"That sounds like fun!" I admitted, although I couldn't help but worry what Foxy had in store for me. Bonnie wanted to play and we ended up shagging, the same could happen with Foxy. I gulped before taking Foxy's hand before leading me out of the office. We walked down the hall, through the dining area, to the same set of curtains I saw earlier.

We walked though the curtains and my jaw dropped.

"Welcome to me cove lad!" Foxy cheered, gesturing to the surroundings. My eyes were immediately attracted to a ship, I guessed it was all Foxy's. I looked around further as we walked in, there were cutlasses, pirate hats and eye patches hanging from the walls. There was a deserted island which caught my attention, it had palm trees, seashells and washed up timber scattered over it. I looked over my shoulder and saw a ball pool with a plank diving board, chests full of coins and a performance stage with rows of chairs in front.

"This place is amazing!" I muttered under my breath, still taking in how different this place was from everywhere else.

"I knew ya'd think so lad!" She beamed, throwing me an eyepatch and a pirate hat. It was all too small for me, but I went with it, I didn't want to insult her.

"Fits me perfectly!" I said, in a sarcastic tone. Foxy laughed.

"Here catch!" She called, throwing me a cutlass. I just managed to catch it, it was plastic, but it felt weighty in my hands. "Arr come Mr Schmidt, let's board the ship, booty awaits us me lad!" She called, dragging me over to her pirate ship. I hopped onto the ship with Foxy. "Anchor away Mr Schmidt!" She ordered. I let the anchor fall.

"Anchor away captain Foxy!" I echoed.

"Drop the sails Mr Schmidt!" She commanded. I did as she said.

"Sails dropped captain!" I shouted.

"Yarr! Now look at the map, set tha course for booty bay!" She instructed. I gazed over to where a map was stuck to the wall, blowing in the imaginary breeze.

"Arr! Booty Bay is due north east cap'n Foxy!" I shouted, mimicking a poor pirate accent.

"Arr ye taken the piss Mikey?" Foxy snickered.

"Narr, twas only a joke cap'n, set tha course for Booty Bay!" I repeated. Foxy turned the wheel and she made slight adjustments every now and then.

"Arr, fine day for booty blunderin' If I do say so me self Mikey!" She chuckled, looking through her telescope. "LAND AHEAD!" Shouted Foxy. "Quick Mr Schmidt, reef the sails, reef the sails!" I had no idea what she meant. I lifted them until. "Arr Mikey, that be enough." We just stood there milling about for a while until I felt a thud ricochet through the ship. "LAND HOY!" Shouted Foxy, we hopped off of the ship, I took the map with me. As we began to walk ashore, Foxy stopped me.

"What is it cap'n?" I whispered in her ear.

"Arr, it's Blackbeard." She whispered back.

"Yarr harr, well show him, who's the most fearsome pirate, to ever sail the seven seas!" I shouted.

"Shhh, shhh." Foxy put her finger over my mouth.

"Arr if is isn't Blackbeard." I said through her finger, to a very familiar looking figure.

"Yarr, let's make this fight even." She spat, as another fearsome looking but recognisable pirate came into view. Foxy removed her finger from my lips as she unsheathed her sword. The other two pirates did the same. Foxy gave me a slight nudge, I suddenly realised what she meant.

"En garde!" I shouted, removing the sword from it's sheath. I took a swing for the pirate in front of me, our swords clashed and rebounded. I went for a lunge, but she cleverly went for a counter attack, which I dodged. We took turns, attacking one another, each attack failing. The pirate went for a big swing, I ducked just in time. Before she could guard herself, I poked her gently in the stomach, she fell onto the sand, howling in pain.

"Arr good work Mr Schmidt" She cheered. "Now help me dispose of ol' Blackbeard!" She called. I tiptoed up behind her pressing my cutlass against her neck. I slowly moved the sword along it, the I watched as she fell to the ground.

"Yarr harr harr harr harr! The booty be ours Mr Schmidt." She cheered. "Where be it buried lad!"

"X marks the spot Foxy." I said, following the clues on the map, it lead me to a big red X carved in the sand. I picked up a nearby shovel and began to dig. I unearthed a box, inside was a pirate hat it read "Swashbuckler Mikey." Underneath the hat was a small buckler shield. I put on the hat and equipped the buckler.

"Ye be part o' me hearty crew now Mikey, welcome aboard!" She rejoiced. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her in a hug.

"That was an awesome adventure Foxy, you know how to have a good time!" I smiled. Breaking away from the hug, I noticed Bonnie and Chica get up again. "Hey girls, thanks for cheering me up, I honestly had so much fun. It took my mind of a lot of things you know." I said, grinning.

"You're welcome Mike!" Bonnie replied.

"It was our pleasure Mikey!" Chica cooed.

"Yarr harr harr harr harr, and the fun's only just beginnin' Mikey!" She cackled, picking me up bridal style. My eyes opened wide, eyebrows raised. "You girls can leave the ol' cove now, leave me alone with this here cabin boy!" She said, looking down at me with her yellow eyes, she laughed at my confused expression. I saw the girls leave as Foxy turned around and carried me somewhere, I couldn't tell where. Foxy carried me into a small room, it had a bed; desk, chair, wardrobe, night stand and a rug that said "Cabin." She stood me up and allowed me to look around.

"Is this where you sleep? Do you even sleep?" I asked.

"Narr, this place be only for special occasions" She whispered in my ear, before gently biting at the lobe, placing her hat onto the desk. She took my swashbuckler hat off, along with my buckler and cutlass. Foxy hung them under a selection of pegs that said "Cabin Boy." I gulped.

"Uh, what exactly do you mean by 'special occasions' Foxy?" I asked, nervously.

"Arr, good question there cabin boy!" She smiled. "Why don't I show ye..." She whispered in my ear, before pushing me over. I landed on the bed, which was surprisingly comfortable, it felt like memory foam. I sank into it as I watched foxy cat walk towards me. She clambered onto the bed, prowling up to me as If I were her prey. She pounced onto me, I let out an "oof" as she straddled my legs. I started panicking and sweating as she began to remove my guard uniform. "Arr, we won't be needin' this." She growled, as she removed each button from my shirt. Once I was bare chested Foxy smiled as she scooted herself backwards. As she unbuttoned my trousers, I felt that familiar tension start to build. As Foxy pulled them away, I could see clearly the bulge in my boxers building. She pounced onto me again, this time landing straight onto my cock. I let out another "oof" as Foxy inched herself forwards. She licked her lips as she unbuttoned her waistcoat, letting it drop to the floor. Unlike Bonnie, Foxy didn't wear a bra, she just liked to leave em hanging I suppose. They must have been a D-cup like Bonnie's.

"Uh F-Foxy? I don't think I really wanna do this." I dribbled, gasping for air as she was sitting on my chest. To my surprise Foxy obliged, she hopped off the bed. I saw that other than her Waistcoat, she had a whole lot of nothing on. She then walked over to her desk, and began rummaging through the contents.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope." She repeated, until. "Ahar, thar be what I was lookin' for!" She rejoiced taking out a bottle with a clear viscous solution inside.

"Uh... Foxy" I quivered. "What exactly is that?" I asked.

"Yarr, that be for you, cabin boy!" She cooed. Taking the cork out, with a pop. She gave the solution a wiff before walking towards me, grabbing my hand.

"Foxy, what's that stuff... for?" I asked, my hand shaking in her grasp. Foxy leaned in to my ear.

"To help us explore the seven seas..." She whispered. I felt the liquid pour into my hand, it was cold, thick yet not thick and incredibly gooey. Foxy then climbed back onto the bed, clambering back onto me before turning around. She lifted up her tail, showing me her arse. "Put a little bit between the ol' cheeks cabin boy!" She instructed, spreading them wide. I took the gooey solution and spread it generously over her tight arse-hole, don't ask me why but I poked my finger in, it seemed to have an effect as Foxy sat up in surprise. "Ooh, Arr, little bit more." She said reaching for the solution again, pouring it into my hand. I gave her a second helping, before poking my finger in again. She let out an "Oooh that's good."

"Arrrright" She began straddling my legs again. Foxy positioned herself comfortably before grabbing my 8 inch meat pole in her hands, before pushing it gently against her tight barrier. "You ready?" She cooed.

"Not really." I said, still nervous.

"Arr harr harr." She cackled. "Be a good cabin boy and follow your captains orders!" She commanded as she began to push my hard member against her. It took a while, but as her blockade started to gave way, she gasped and I let out a moan. She slowly began to push hard down, yelping as her tight rim began to expand. Eventually, I let out another moan, followed by her scream of pleasure, as my bell end was swallowed up. She placed one hand on my leg while her other disappeared, she was fingering herself. Foxy then sat down hard, we both gasped and moaned as my cock pressed deep inside her. She started to slowly move, I gasped as I felt her clench her butt-cheeks around my member, while she screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure. Foxy let out a loud squeak as she forced herself down again, I must have hit her spot. I saw Foxy's arm movements quicken, she bit her lip in frustration as her pace quickened. "Almost there!" She panted, before kneeling up again, scooting back and grabbing my dick. I looked up at her, curious and disappointed.

"What are you... Uhhhh" I moaned, as she pushed just my bell end inside her dampening pussy lips. Foxy let out a howl, as I felt her cum drip down my shaft. She scooted forwards, as she forced me inside of her again, my back arched and I let out a grunt in surprise. She began to bounce, I watched her arse-cheeks ripple as they slapped my legs. Foxy bounced harder and faster, I plunged inside her again and again, my cock starting to throb. She must have felt this. Foxy whimpered as I grabbed her cheeks, quickening her movements, while I watched her slide up and down.

"Hhnnng." I moaned through gritted teeth. "Don't stop Foxy, don't stop!" I pleaded, feeling the ever heightening pleasure build inside me. Foxy's movement slowed, I slammed into her in protest. She let out a yelp as she fell forwards, bending over her desk, her tail wagging with anticipation. I smiled as I hopped off of the bed. I grabbed Foxy's arse-cheeks, one in each hand, before thrusting my hips forward. Foxy squeaked as her eyes opened in amazement. I gave her cheeks a tight squeeze, as I thrust into her again, earning a low moan from her. I grunted, filling her with a shot of pre-cum. I began to shake uncontrollably, slamming into her again and again, shooting another load into her. Arching my back and plunging my cock deep inside her, she cried with pleasure as three final loads filled Foxy up. I pulled out my throbbing dick, and watched as cum seeped from the sides of her gaping arse-hole, dripping onto the floor. I panted heavily as my knob began to soften. Foxy knelt down and licked me clean, before doing the same to the floor.

I sat back down onto the bed, again pondering what in the hell just happened. I had just fucked a fox, a really sexy fox, who apparently likes it between the cheeks. Foxy licked her lips and sat down with me on the bed, putting her arms around me, pulling me into a hug.

"Did you have fun Mikey?" She whispered.

"Yeah." I admitted. "Took me by surprise though."

"What d' ya mean surprise Mikey?" She asked.

"Well I wasn't expecting when I took the job, that I would be having sex with the animatronics." I explained.

"That's just part o' the job, cabin boy." She cooed, releasing me from the hug, putting on her coat. Before I could figure out what she meant by that, she was gone. I put my clothes back on, avoiding the messy puddle on the floor, then walked through Foxy's Cove looking at my watch.

"6:04am, time to go." I thought. Before walking through the curtains, I noticed another CD case stuck to the curtains, it read. "Foxy and the Cabin Boy!" This was wrote in fancy handwriting, I assumed it was Foxy's. "I should find the time to watch these." I thought, before turning around to see the red fox.

"See you later, cabin boy!" She called.

"Bye Foxy!" I replied, before swiping the curtains aside and making my way to the front door. Before I got there though, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gulped as Chica walked around to face me.

"Hey there Mikey boy." She whispered, before moving her hand from my shoulder to my trousers. I froze, unable to move she pulled them down, taking my boxers with them. She smiled as she reached for my dick, I fell backwards in surprise, crawling away from the extremely lustful Chica. I swiftly got up, pulling my pants and trousers up with me, before running straight for the door. "You aren't leaving me are you Mikey?" She asked, seductively. I looked over my shoulder to see Chica walking towards me, her eyes blacked out with white dots, just like Bonnie had on my first night. I darted my hand towards my belt, retrieving the keys. Fumbling around I managed to find the right one, inserting it into the door and turning it. I pushed the door open, took the keys out and slammed the door in front of Chica. Her eyes still black, licking the door breathing condensation onto it. I ran as fast as I could to my VW, got in and reversed away. I looked back to the door, to see Chica banging her fist against it, thrusting her hips.

I got home to find my parents in the dining room eating breakfast. "Hey there Mike!" My dad called, looking at me with a smile on his face. "Heard about what happened at the Pizzeria tonight!" He exclaimed. At first I thought he meant having sex with Foxy, and my strange encounter with Chica, but I relaxed once he told me. "The Police came here and told us everything that happened, you're so brave!" He congratulated me, patting me on the back. "Come on eat up!" Mum called, pointing to the extra breakfast on the table. "You deserve it after all that."

 **Another really long chapter, hope you enjoyed reading it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Night 3**

After thanking my dad for the breakfast he cooked me, I ran to my room and closed the door, locking it. I sank down to the floor, gripping my hair, I tried pulling it out. Finding answers, to the many unanswered questions the pizzeria gave me, proved very difficult. "Why do the animatronics want to fuck me? What did Foxy mean by part of the job? Where are the other bodies hidden? Has the purple guy escaped prison, seeking bloody vengeance against me? Why did Chica want the D so bad? Why was nobody telling me the truth?" I thought aloud, screaming in pain as I attempted to rip my hair out. I stood up, straightened my hair and sat down at my desk, thinking. I decided to start, by jotting down the rest of the dream that I had that night. Then I took to the internet, I wanted to find out if the purple guy had in fact escaped prison. I found an article about the murders and his arrest, but no others. "Fucking liar." I sighed under my breath. I also found articles about how I found one of the bodies. "There are still more, I know it." I sighed again.

I sat there for a few moments scratching my head, when I realised that my door was locked. My attention was drawn to my bag, where the two CD's were hidden. I decided to take out the one Bonnie gave me, after putting it into the DVD drive, I booted up Windows Media Player. At first I thought it was an advert for a Sony HD camera, but then I noticed below was a small video playing, it looked like me and Bonnie having sex. I darted my eyes to my window, relieved it was shielded by my curtains, and I double checked my door was locked. I pressed play... Then I heard a knock at my door. "Coming." I shouted. After removing the DVD from the drive and putting it back in the case, hiding it in my bag, I opened my door to see my dad. "Hey dad, what's up?" I asked.

"That pizzeria's back in the news again, just thought you might wanna know." Dad answered. He had the remote in his hands. I walked with him out into the dining room, and he pressed play.

"Breaking news. One of the animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has sexually assaulted one of the customers." She said.

"What?" I asked, trying to sound bewildered.

"CCTV footage shows the animatronic leap onto the poor man, pinning him to the ground before sexually assaulting him." She said, before the CCTV footage appeared. I looked on in amazement, the animatronic was Chica, she had the same black eyes as this morning. She pounced on him, before the footage cut off.

"What the actual fuck?" I retorted, as if I knew absolutely nothing about the behaviour of the animatronics. I grabbed my coat, then headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" My dad called after me.

"You know where." I said, pointing to the television.

I got into my VW, before reversing out of the drive. When I arrived at the pizzeria, Mr Fazbear was just done talking to the police, when I got out of the car and took him aside.

"Ah just the man I was looking for." We both said, in unison. We stood there for a second, before he lead me inside, and we sat down at one of the tables.

"You go first." I said, gesturing towards him.

"I wanted to congratulate you, on your excellent detective work Mr Schmidt!" He commended, clapping his hands. "You helped find one of the bodies." He beamed. I opened my mouth to say something, but Mr Fazbear new what it was. "The body has been removed, she will get a proper burial." He assured. "Now, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked, curious.

"Uh, it's not something we can really discuss in public." I answered, pointing to his office. Mr Fazbear locked the door and we both sat down, I sighed looking down. "I wanted to know why the animatronics want to... fuck me." I admitted, screwing up my face expecting to get shouted at. Mr Fazbear didn't speak for a while, he sat there, pondering before.

"These animatronics are very special Michael." He started. "They were especially programmed to have emotions and desires, just like me and you." He continued. "We needed the girls to have the genitalia, so a certain desire could be met." He finished.

"Couldn't they have not programmed in the ability to have sex?" I asked.

"No, it's not that simple Mr Schmidt. In order to produce the most lifelike robotics, we needed all human emotion and desire, including the desire for love." He concluded.

"After I, um... After last night, Foxy told me that sex was part of the job. What did she mean by that? I wondered.

"If the animatronics desires aren't fulfilled, they will force themselves upon anyone, it's a shame that happened today. Part of your job is making sure those desires are met, it says so in your contract." He explained, pushing the paper towards me. My gaze was immediately brought to a small print, it said in other words what he just explained. I sighed, looking down.

"So, I guess I'm fired then, as I breached the contract." I assumed, reaching for the keys attached to my belt.

"No, you aren't fired... yet." He assured. "But you must promise me that you won't let this happen again." He asserted, holding out his hand.

"It won't happen again sir." I reassured, shaking his hand. "I'll make sure of it."

"Excellent! Well look at the time, you should be getting home. You look knackered!" He advised. I looked at my watch, 12:01pm. I waved goodbye to Mr Fazbear and walked outside. There was an ambulance, two people were lifting a stretcher into it. "Poor bloke." I thought, before getting into my VW and heading home again. "I shouldn't mention anything about my contract to mum and dad, If they found out... I dunno what their reaction would be." I sighed, awaiting a gap in the traffic to join the roundabout.

When I arrived home, my parents were out, no note on the fridge again. I thought nothing of it, before I ordered some fish and chips for dinner. Once full, I left the table and headed to my room, shutting the door. I looked at my alarm clock before switching it on, the same 10:30 wake up flashed on and off again. I put on my dressing gown, before tucking myself in going to sleep.

Upon reaching deep sleep I felt everything go cold, I was seeing through the eyes of a different woman this time, lured with the other four behind the show stage. I watched in terror as one of the other women was stabbed in the chest, stuffed inside Golden Freddy and thrown into that room. I was screaming "Run! Get out of here!" Trying my hardest to pull the other three women away, but I was too weak. The other three stared, eyes wide open as I felt something sharp pierce my stomach. I looked down, the end of a knife was sticking through. As quick as it appeared it disappeared. I was screaming in agony, clutching my stomach, trying my hardest to stop the bleeding. I saw the purple man smile, as he thrust his knife into each of them, before licking it dry. Screams flooded my ears as I sat up in my bed, crying with my head in my hands.

Panting heavily I hoisted myself out of bed, wiping my eyes. I left my bedroom for the bathroom, filled the basin up with water, before diving my face into it. After I dried it I looked up into the mirror to see the purple man standing behind me, licking the bloodied knife and then smiling. I turned around and charged for him, raising my fist. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU MOTHER-FUCKER!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs, before my fist went straight through him. He vanished, revealing my mother who looked terrified. "Mum, no I didn't mean you!" I cried, as she turned away to run. I sank to the floor, with my head in my hands, weeping. I heard footsteps, I looked up and my mum was sat down with me, she offered me some orange juice.

"What's the matter babe?" Mum comforted me, concerned,,wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"I've been having these nightmares, only they're linked to the deaths at the pizzeria. I just dreamt I was one of the women, getting stabbed. I've been hallucinating the murderer ever since I saw the golden suit. I can't sleep." I explained

"Drink that, not all of it, I'll get something that'll help you sleep." She smiled, rubbing my back. After a while my mum returned with a couple of tablets, "Here take these, down that juice and then get to bed." She instructed, kissing me on the cheek. "Goodnight." She called.

"Night mum." I replied, taking both tablets. Lying in bed I felt drowsy, I shut my eyes and fell back to sleep.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Uhhhh." I moaned, blindly hitting the alarm to turn it off. "Damn those tablets did the trick." I said getting dressed. Having the usual breakfast of Kellogg's Cornflakes, and the usual dosage of caffeine, I put on my uniform, before heading outside to my Volkswagen Golf. The drive to the pizzeria is never eventful, there's the occasional car and sometimes if I'm lucky, I see someone dealing drugs in an alleyway. But today was different, I stopped at a T junction as a car shot past, followed by two police cars racing at a similar speed. "There's something you don't see everyday, especially around here." I commented turning into the pizzeria's car park. As I walked inside, I noticed that the usual arrangement of tables and chairs had changed. I looked over towards a single table, where Bonnie and Foxy were sat. "What's the occasion?" I asked walking towards them, noticing the plates in front of them.

"We don't know." Admitted Bonnie. "Chica has prepared something for you apparently, she wants us in on it as well."

"Where is she?" I wondered, curious.

"Arr, the lass be in the kitchen." Foxy responded.

"I didn't know Chica could cook!" I said. With that Chica kicked the door to the kitchen open, she was holding two brown boxes, one bigger than the other. She placed the big box in the centre, and the smaller one in front of me. I immediately opened the box, inside was a pizza, it smelled gorgeous. I looked down at the pizza, it spelled "I'm Sorry Mikey" in pepperoni.

"Sorry if you don't like pepperoni Mike, it's all I could use t-" She apologized, before I kissed her on the cheek.

"It's okay, Mr Fazbear explained everything. By the way, how did you know pepperoni pizza was my favourite?" I asked, picking up a piece.

"Lucky guess!" Cheered Chica, smiling. The pizza was delicious, best pizza I've ever had. After I finished, I leant back in my chair, I was full. I pulled Chica towards me to thank her for the pizza. I looked over her shoulder when I saw the purple guy smiling outside the window, my vision faded to black. It felt like the same dream from before, the purple guy was just finished licking his knife, when he turned to me. I screamed as he dragged me to the cleaner's cupboard, I heard something click and creak before the real me was being shook.

"Mikey... Oh my god Mikey are you okay?" Cried Chica worried. She was hugging me, shaking me.

"No." I said getting up, rushing to the cleaners cupboard.

"What's wrong Mikey?" She asked, sobbing.

"One of the women, they're somewhere in here, help me look Chica." I called. She rushed inside, emptying out the room of rubbish. Chica stopped, I looked over to see that there was a small switch. I heard more screams, I fell back against the wall, closing my eyes hoping to get some clue. The purple man, dropped me outside the cleaners cupboard. I began to crawl away as I heard the click and creak, something was opening. The purple guy swiftly grabbed me by the foot, before dragging me back. He picked me up, then dropped me, this time I was beneath the floorboards. I screamed as he knelt down and repeatedly stabbed me in the arms, chest and legs, smiling. "Sweet dreams." he hissed, closing the trap door with another creak. I screamed in agony as my vision faded to black.

I opened my eyes to see Chica, she was crying, she had her hands on my face. "Mike... What is it?" She asked as I awoke, shaking.

"Go and sit with the others, Chica." I pleaded. She nodded then got up, leaving me alone in the cupboard. I waited until I heard conversation again, then I got up. I looked over to the switch, I flicked it. The floor in front of me lifted slightly, the stench was horrible. As I slowly lifted the trap door, I began to gag, tears forming in my eyes. I was looking down at the mangled corpse of a woman, she was lying in a pool of blood. Cuts covered her chest, arms, and legs. Looking at the door, I saw scratch marks, she tried to escape. I cried as I closed her eyes, turned around and buried my face in my arms. I sat there for a while, before taking my phone out of my pocket, dialling 101.

"Hello, this is the south west police department, how can I help?" A female voice asked.

"Uh, *sniff* I've found a *sniff* body." I cried, tears pouring from my eyes.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"Freddy Fazbear's *sniff* Pizza." I sobbed, wiping the tears.

"Please hold..." She said. "Okay officers are one their way, please remain at the premises."

*cough* *sniffle* "Thank you." I whimpered.

"Could you stay on the line for me?" She asked.

*sniff* "Sure, I'm just gonna *sniff* walk away from it. I don't wanna *sniff* see it." I snivelled, getting to my feet.

"Oh, you poor thing." She gasped "What's your name, sir." She asked

"Mike... Mike Schmidt." I replied, feeling slightly better, now that I was away from the body.

"Oh you're the one who found the other body, inside that golden suit." She stated.

"Yeah, *sniff* can we not *sniff* talk about this please?" I pleaded, tears beginning to form in my eyes, remembering the other woman.

"I'm so sorry sir." She apologized. "I didn't mean to upset you." I began to trundle my way back into the party room. I found the tables and chairs back to normal, Bonnie and Chica were on stage, I assumed Foxy was in her cove. I poked my head around the curtains to see her, almost lifeless, standing in the corner. I heard a knock at the door.

"They're here now, thanks for dispatching them." I said.

"You're welcome sir, hope you can recover from what you saw." She fretted, before hanging up. I placed the phone back in my pocket, before seeing the two officers at the door. I unlocked it and let them in.

"Where is it?" They asked.

"Down that hallway, in the cupboard to the right." I instructed, pointing them to the hallway outside my office. I saw them walk down the hall before disappearing. I wandered into my office and sat in my chair, as my phone began to ring. I looked at it, it read "Unknown." I answered it, hesitantly I pressed it to my ears.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Hello there old friend." A familiar croaky voice replied.

"You're not my friend you bastard, you have no friends!"

"I tapped into your little chat to the police, it was touching." He croaked.

"So, you know I found the body under the floorboards... I wont stop there!" I vowed, vexed.

"I told you that if you meddle with my plan, I would have no choice but to kill you." He threatened.

"Like I said before. I'd like to see you escape prison you CUNT!" I shouted.

"Like I said before. How do you know I'm not out now?" He croaked.

"Is this some sort of game to you?" I shouted.

"Oh the games have just begun." He whispered. "The more bodies you find, the more I'll add to your little hunt. You won't be able to find them this time, you won't get in the way of my plan." He vowed, angrily.

"What plan?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that Mr Schmidt, otherwise I'd have to kill you. Stop now, and I will spare your pathetic life, otherwise I'll make sure you have your part in it." He cackled.

"I'll never be part of your plan!" I shouted. "NEVER!"

"We'll see about that Mr Schmidt." He laughed menacingly, before hanging up the phone.

I left the office, to tell the officers about the conversation I had just had, but they were gone. I went back into the party room, looked out of the window and saw the Police car gone too. I wandered back over to the cleaners cupboard, looking inside the body was gone, the mess cleaned up. I closed the trap door, followed by the cupboard itself, before wandering back into my office. As I slumped in my chair I noticed a figure standing outside the right window. "Hello?" I called. "Who's there?" I asked. The figure slowly walked into the doorway, it was Freddy. "Hey there Freddy! Haven't seen you active yet." I greeted.

"Hello there night guard." Freddy said, sitting down on my desk.

"Call me Mike." I insisted. Freddy looked down. "What's the matter Freddy?" I asked, curious.

"I don't know, I've never talked to a human like this before." He admitted. Looking away from me.

"You look nervous." I said, wheeling back to give him some room. "What brings you into my office then?" I asked.

"The girls, they wanted me to t-tell you that they... Want to see you in P-P-P-Pirate's C-C-Cove." he stuttered.

"Oh okay, well thanks Freddy!" I said, patting him on the back. "See you tomorrow I guess." I waved as I left.

"Bye Mike." Freddy called.

I walked out of my office, down the hall, and approached the curtains leading into Pirate's Cove. Knowing Foxy and the girls were waiting for me, I nervously swept the curtains aside, but they were nowhere to be seen. "Uh girls?" I called. "You wanted to see me, about something?" I heard giggles coming from the back of the cove. Slowly I made my way past the Island, where I had my adventure yesterday, past Foxy's ship and over to a large wooden house. "Uh, Bonnie? Foxy? Chica?" I called. No answer. I thought it would be a good idea, to wait for them inside the cabin, knowing full well what I was going to do tonight. I looked at my watch "4:30am." It would have to be soon, otherwise my shift would be over. I would have breached my contract, and I'd be fired. I slowly opened the door, not thinking to look inside. I stepped in and closed it, facing with my back to the room. I slowly turned around and my jaw dropped Foxy, Bonnie and Chica were naked laying on the bed, their legs spread wide revealing their awaiting pussy lips. They all had pirate hats and eye-patches on. Foxy lifted hers up.

"Yarr! Well if it isn't me cabin boy! Girls... bring him to me." She ordered. Bonnie and Chica, leapt off of the bed and picked me up with ease. Chica couldn't help but gently squeeze the ever growing bulge in my trousers. They put me on the bed, on my hands and knees, facing Foxy's vagina. I had a vague idea of what Foxy wanted me to do, I looked up at her, raising my eyebrows. She grabbed my by the back of my head, pushing me into her crotch. I took a whiff, it smelled vaguely of Captain Morgan Spiced Rum, with a hint of roast beef. I slowly lowered my face towards it, puckering up I came into contact with the moist lips. I began to kiss her gently, she let out an groan of impatience and lust as I rubbed my lips against hers. I plucked up the courage to stick my tongue out, circling it around her entrance she moaned. I continued licking around, but not in her pussy, until she started whining. "Arr... Mikey, you'll be at this all night If you don't hurry up!" She grumbled. I suddenly remembered my contract, but I continued. Looking up at Foxy, she looked mad, really mad.

"Sorry Foxy... Am I going too slow for you?" I cooed, seductively.

"Yes!" She shouted, pushing my face down again. "We don't want you getting fired, we love you!" She cried. My eyes opened wide, what did she say? I brushed it off, worrying more about my job, which was on the line. I wasted no time, diving tongue first inside her pussy, she let out a yelp of surprise. She tasted strongly of rum and roast beef. I began exploring, deeper and deeper until she let out a slow moan of pleasure. "Yarr, that's the spot Mikey. Faster! Faster!" She commanded. Like a machine, preprogrammed I rocked my head backwards a forwards, feeling her pussy lips part over and over. She moaned and quivered as she grabbed me by my hair, pushing me in and out, as I hit her spot again and again. She pushed herself forwards and backwards, making my tongue go deeper. she moaned in ecstasy as her lips began to quiver around my tongue, keeping my head in place I could feel she was close. I started to move my tongue around. She grabbed me by head with both hands, as I felt a torrent of liquid squirt from her. I pulled my tongue out and licked her clean.

"Mmmm." I moaned, licking my lips. "Roast Beef."

"My turn!" Cheered Bonnie. I saw Foxy leap off of the bed, quickly replaced by the purple bunny, happy to see me. I wasn't going to waste time, I darted my nose straight away to her awaiting pussy, and gave it a whiff. "Chocolate!" I gasped. Pressing my tongue inside, I began to eat her out. She yelped in surprise as I began licking her inside. She let out a wail as I accidentally bit her. I removed my tongue to say sorry, but before I pulled out, she had both her hands on my head. Holding me in place, she thrust her hips forwards and backwards, watching my tongue sink deep inside her. All of a sudden I felt my trousers loosen, I forgot about it as she screamed with pleasure. I grabbed her by the hips as she started to shake uncontrollably. I sank my tongue into the pussy, I couldn't wait to taste her. Rocking her forwards and backwards, my tongue slipping in and out of her, she moaned, filling my mouth with her Chocolaty cum. I swallowed it all, it was delicious. After that I couldn't wait to find out how Chica tasted. Speaking of the bird where was she?

Chica came out from behind me and spread herself over the bed, I wanted to give her a night she wouldn't forget. My mind racing, trying to think of a unique way to please her, I remembered a pornographic film I watched once. "You ready?" I asked lowering my face. Chica cooed in response, I took that as I yes. She watched on in curiosity as I began to rev my lips, sounding like a lawn-mower. Once I'd got the hang of it, I dove down onto Chica. She jerked and moaned with pleasure as my lips vibrated along hers. She smelled a bit like pepperoni pizza, like that one from earlier. I grabbed her by the hips to keep her still, as I moved my head up and down, stimulating her. She moaned and flinched as I revved my lips, stimulating her clitoris. "Ahhh! Mikey don't stop!" She squeaked. Chica continued to jerk and shriek with pleasure, as I was vibrating my lips. She then grabbed me by the head pushing me down slightly, I took it she was growing impatient, she wanted me inside her. I pulled her close as I slipped my tongue between her lips, a moan escaped her as she kicked her legs in excitement. I pushed and pulled my tongue, feeling her entire body quake. Chica screamed with pleasure as I hit her spot again. "Soooo... goood!" She moaned, my tongue tasting every part of her. Grabbing me by the head, Chica pushed and pulled, as her pussy lips began to quiver around my tongue. I watched my tongue disappear inside her over and over. Chica moaned pulling me by my hair, it hurt but I forgave her, she must feel amazing right now. She screamed as I felt her entire body jolt, squirting a delicious sauce into my mouth. I moaned as her delicious juice fell onto my tongue, it tasted amazing. I closed my eyes and swallowed, catching my breath, I lifted myself up. Looking down at the three girls, they were all panting, except Foxy.

"So girls, how was it?" I asked, curious.

"Amazing!" They all breathed.

"Well I believe my work here is done." I stated, looking down at my watch. It read 5:12. "I guess I'll see you girls tomorrow!" I waved goodbye, however as I lifted my foot to walk, I lost balance. I fell face first onto the cabin mat. "Ahhh... Fuck that hurt!" I cursed, rubbing my forehead. I felt two hands wrap around my legs.

"Arr you're not goin' anywhere... cabin boy!" Foxy cackled. "You pleased us. Now it's time we pleased you!" She cooed, lifting me by my legs and dropping me onto the bed. "Come on girls, quit your panting. Help me relieve our guest of his stress." She ordered, rubbing gently at the bulge in my boxers. With that Bonnie and Chica breathed out slowly, before leaping onto the bed with me. Bonnie began removing my top, while Chica gasped as my cock popped up as she pulled down my boxers. Throwing my clothes on the floor, their attention turned to the erection awaiting them. Foxy made the first move, she started slowly rubbing it up and down, I moaned as Bonnie and Chica scooted forwards to join her. Bonnie pressed her head between my legs, taking my balls into her mouth. While Chica began to slowly lick the tip, I sank down into the memory foam mattress. Bonnie gagged on one of my balls, Foxy's hand movements quickened and Chica swallowed more of my member. "Uhhhh" I grunted through gritted teeth. "You girls are crazy!" I watched as the trio took turns, seeing who could swallow more of my cock.

I felt it enter Foxy's mouth, it brushed along her tongue as I moaned, however she stopped at only 4 inches. Bonnie was next, I watched her lips part, feeling my dick slide down her throat. She took it out, coughing at 6 inches, I was surprised as she had done it all before. Last but not least Chica smiled, scooting forwards taking my cock in her hands. I watched my dick pierce her lips, moaned as it slid along her tongue, and gasped in pleasure and surprise as Chica's lips reached the base. Bonnie, Foxy and I looked on in shock, as Chica didn't stop there. She rocked her head back and forth, I jerked my legs screaming in pleasure, feeling my member slide along her wet throat. Faster and faster she went, devouring my cock. My meat pole began to throb, Chica probably felt this, I felt her pace quicken. I reared my head back, grunting I shot pre-cum down her throat. She coughed it back up, covering my dick before lapping it up again. "She's a fucking animal!" I thought, before Chica began to pump my throbbing rod, awaiting the juices she craved. I watched my bell end pierce her lips, she began to gently lick the tip. My legs shook, I grunted sending another few loads into her mouth. She took it out of her mouth, reared her head back, and started rubbing at it fast. Foxy and Bonnie, feeling left out, scooted towards my cock. They began licking either side, I arched my back, with one final grunt. Like a cannon, I shot four loads, entering Chica's mouth. The three girls started kissing, exchanging my cum between them, before they all licked their lips, collapsing onto the bed with me.

"Now how was that?" Chica asked.

"Mental." I replied. Chica smiled before running her fingers through my hair. "So... Did you girls really mean it when Foxy said you loved me?"

"Of course!" Chica replied, placing her hand on my chest. Bonnie snuggled up close to me too, I turned to look at her.

"We love you Mikey." Bonnie whispered, before kissing me on the cheek. I heard a faint alarm, after which I looked at my watch.

"Well girls, that's the end of my shift..." I sighed. "But I can't wait to see you tomorrow!"

"Wait here Mikey... Come on girls, let's give our guest one last gift for the night." She called, concealing something behind her back. I waited for about five minutes before the trio returned. In Foxy's hand was another CD it read "Mikey, the fox, the bunny and the chicken." It was absolutely covered in hearts. I laughed at it.

"That name is so cheesy!" I cackled. "Not that I don't appreciate it!" I reassured them. I hopped off of the bed, took the three girls in a group hug, and gave each of them a kiss. "I love you girls too." I whispered, before waving goodbye. I went back to my office, retrieved my bag, and placed the CD with the others. "I must find time to watch them." I sighed, picking up my bag. I went out into the party room, Bonnie Chica and Freddy were back on stage. I shouted goodbye to them, before opening the door and leaving. I got into my good old VW, reversed out of my parking space and headed home. I had a huge smile on my face, it just wouldn't go away, not until I arrived home.

"Hi Mike!" My dad called, sat at the table eating breakfast. "What you so happy about?" He asked, food in his mouth.

"Nothing... Uh, I just had a relaxing shift that's all." I lied. I couldn't stop thinking about the girls, until my dad turned on the TV, it was a breaking news report.

"Breaking news, earlier yesterday evening the Freddy Fazbear mass murderer Vincent Murdoch has escaped from prison." She said. My smile left my face instantly. I froze, unable to eat the meal I had been given, I began to shiver.

"You okay babe?" Mum asked, concerned. Placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine mum" I assured. "J-J-Just c-c-cold." I stuttered.

"Last night he stole a car, police can be seen in a high speed chase, captured by cameramen in the news helicopter." She continued. My eyes opened wide, It captured the scene from the T-Junction, my VW was stopped there.

"Hey Mike... Isn't that your Golf?" Dad asked, pointing to it on the TV.

"I-I-It could be anyone's G-G-Golf D-Dad." I stuttered, knowing for a fact it was mine.

"Police lost Vincent a few miles up the road, anyone who has seen him, should contact the authorities. The number to call is 101, unless it's an emergency, then dial 999." She finished, then it showed a mug shot of Vincent. He was smiling, it gave me the chills.

"How did they lose him?" Blurted dad. "Fucking useless police in this county... Honestly! Now we've got a killer on the loose, good fucking job." He roared, banging his fist on the table. "Should have killed him when they had the bastard in prison!" He stormed, pushing the chair into the table, shaking it. "Waste of taxpayers money!" He shouted, turning off the TV, before stomping outside. I looked over to mum, she was tearing up. I put my arm around her shoulder to comfort her, she started wailing.

"Why does he have to shout so loud?" I asked. "The whole fucking neighbourhood probably heard him." I sighed, rubbing mum's back. I sat there in silence for a while, until she stopped crying.

"I'm okay now." She said, wiping her eyes. I gave her a peck on the cheek, before going to my room and closing the door. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run, I wanted to get away from here as fast as possible. "But the girls, I can't leave them, after they said they loved me." All of a sudden I heard a voice in my head. "Staaay..." it croaked, slowly. "Don't gooooo..." It croaked again. Pulling at my hair I yelled. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Before kicking my bed with my foot. "Ahhhh... Fuck that hurt!" I squealed through gritted teeth. I collapsed on my bed, my head in my hands, as I heard my door open.

"You alright Mike?" My mum asked, worried.

"No, now he's in my fucking head!" I cried.

"Who?" My mum asked, sitting with me.

"Vincent, the murderer, he called me today... He says he has a plan, he wants me to be part of it." I whimpered, collapsing my face to her shoulder, crying. I felt a warm hand rub my back.

"It's okay, Shhh, Shhh." She said, softly. "There's nothing to worry about... You have your taser." She reassured me. I pulled away from her, wiped my eyes, and began to regulate my breathing again.

"Thank you..." I breathed. "I feel much better now."

"I'm relieved, If you need me I'll be in the kitchen cleaning up." She stated, closing the door. I got up from the bed, my wall of madness was looking a little bare. "A lot has happened since I last updated this..." I pondered. After adding the dream, the body and Vincent escaping prison to the wall, I looked up and smiled, I felt I was getting somewhere with this. I spent the rest of my morning playing games on my computer. I completed a raid in World of Warcraft, played some Mine Craft with some old friends, and finally continued on my campaign in Total War: Shogun II. I always found myself laughing when the battle narrator says "Our men are running from da battlefield! Shamefur Dispray!" I sighed in defeat, as my armies were dispatched. I heard my mum shout.

"Lunch's ready!" She bellowed. I went out into the kitchen, my mum had prepared macaroni and cheese. It was topped with bacon and breadcrumbs. After thanking mum for the meal, I went back to my room, looking at the clock it read 1:20.

"Time for bed I guess..." I switched on my alarm then changed into my dressing gown, before climbing into bed. As I closed my eyes I began thinking about the girls... "This is going to be an interesting dream." I thought out loud. Once I had reached deep sleep, I let my mind wander, anticipating an epic dream full of hardcore sex, with my favourite chicken, bunny and fox.

However my mind began to stray, If I could be disappointed in sleep, I would have been. I began to replay one of the nightmares I had previously had, I was crawling away from the purple man, an agonising pain in my chest. He grabbed me by the legs, before dropping me through the trap door. Kneeling down, he began to stab me in the chest, arms and legs, smiling. "Sweet dreams." He hissed, before closing the lid. I screamed in pain, as I scratched at the trap door above me, I called for help. Crying from the pain, my vision faded to black, before re-opening to a different point of view. I opened the trap door, the blood covered corpse looked back up at me. "Save... me..." She cried. I looked down horrified, as she coughed up blood and tissue, before writhing around trying to breath. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see the purple man. "You cant" He hissed, before walking away. I looked down at the woman, she was motionless. I heard screams of fear as I shot up in bed, shaking.

I went to the bathroom, opened the medicine cabinet, to see if there was any of those tablets left. There were none. I sighed, opening the fridge, downing the last of the orange juice from the carton. "Ugh, I'm not going to be able to sleep for a while." I sighed, taking my phone out of my pocket. I decided I would call into work, I wasn't going to return for a while. The phone rang for about 5 seconds.

"Well Mr Schmidt, didn't expect to receive a call from you... Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked.

"That's what I'm calling about sir. I can't sleep." I said.

"I bet you can't after what you saw last night." He sighed. "Tell you what, take the week off... I'll put the day guard on night shift, and I'll find a part time replacement. Hows that sound? He suggested.

"Sounds great sir..." I groaned, from lack of sleep.

"In the meantime, maybe you should get some imaginary rehearsal treatment therapy. I'm no doctor, but I think you're suffering from some post traumatic stress disorder, or something." He suggested.

"Yeah, maybe that's it... I'll go and get myself checked out." I yawned. "Alright bye..." Hanging up, I found the number for the local psychiatrist, and dialled the number.

"Hello, this is the Treliske Hospital intensive therapy unit, how can I help?" She asked.

"Uh, hello. I've been having some really bad nightmares, Its been hard to get to sleep recently. I tried today, but I just cant. I work nights by the way." I explained.

"Okay, tell me your name please." She said.

"Michael Schmidt." I replied.

"Oh my god!" She gasped.

"My boss says that I need rehearsal treatment imaginary therapy, or something like that." I yawned.

"Yes Mr Schmidt, my thoughts exactly. Could you get someone to give you a lift here?" She asked.

"Yeah, my parents would take me." I answered.

"Okay, the quicker you get here, the quicker your therapy can begin. Hurry." She insisted, before hanging up the phone. I put my phone back in my pocket and trundled off to the living room, where my parents were watching the news. As I poked my head round the door, my parents looked at me in shock. My mum leapt off the sofa, and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh my poor, poor baby!" She cried. "We heard what you saw last night, on the news... Why didn't you tell us Mike?"

"Ugh, I don't know." I yawned. "My boss gave me the week off. I rang Treliske hospital, they want me in for this treatment imaginary therapy rehearsal thing." I moaned, tired. My parents put me in the car before heading to the hospital.

 **Hope you guys and more importantly girls enjoyed this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Night 4**

 **One Week Later...**

I awoke, feeling fresher than I had ever felt in my life. I had just undergone intensive therapy, after being diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and Insomnia. I saw my therapist peer through the curtains, he smiled to see that I was awake, he sat down and took a clip board and pen. "Ah, you're awake! How are you feeling?" He asked.

"For the first time in a long while, I feel great!" I said with confidence, sitting up. My therapist took note of this.

"Excellent! Now, are you still experiencing any hallucinations at all? Any bad dreams?" He asked.

"No, I haven't hallucinated since you took me off the morphine, to help me sleep." I explained. "No bad dreams either, I slept like a baby last night!" He noted this too.

"You were in a right state the day we took you in. Understand we had to put you on morphine because you kept hurting yourself." He said. "It was the sleeping tablets that helped you sleep."

"Oh. Right, of course." I looked down, feeling stupid.

"I'm confident that you are back to normal now, just in case, I have put you on a prescription of sleeping tablets. You are to collect them each week from your local GP." He assured, standing up. "Cheer up! Your parents will be here to collect you any minute now." he smiled, leaving. "Ah hello there Mr and Mrs Schmidt, yes he's right through there. He's fine, told me he slept like a baby." I got up off the bed, swept away the curtains and hugged my mum and dad.

"Hi mum, hi dad!" I greeted. Being almost squeezed to death by them, in a group hug.

"We're so happy you're back to normal now." Mum cried.

"The hospital gave us quite the scare the other day, when they said you had been hurting yourself!" My dad whimpered. It was true, after therapy at first proved fruitless, I began to hurt myself on purpose. I had no idea what drove me to do it, perhaps lack of sleep, I hadn't slept at all the first two nights. I had scars on my legs, arms and chest to show for it. I didn't have any new dreams, I just replayed the same one over and over. The same one, with the woman under the floorboards. I hadn't thought about her for the past few days until now, but she left my mind quickly, when I realised where I would soon be.

We all got in the car and headed home, on the way I decided to give my boss a call, to tell him that I would be at work tonight. When he answered the phone, he sounded sad, I thought it would have been best not to ask why. But he soon became happy when I told him I would be back, he said the girls missed me, I couldn't wait to be back with them. When we got out of the car, I looked at my watch, 10:17pm. "I should really be getting ready for work now." I mentioned. I gave my parents a kiss on the cheek each, before making toast for breakfast. I relaxed with a mug of hot chocolate, my mind back on the girls, pondering the best way to please them after being away for so long. I popped my uniform on and hopped in my VW, making my way to my perfect night job, at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

I pulled into my parking space, the sign read "Night Guard." I was, for the first time in my life, happy to be back at work. I walked round the front, surprised to see Mr Fazbear, who acknowledged my presence. He looked into the distance, it looked like he was focusing on something, his eyes strained to see whatever was there. I turned to look in the same direction, but I saw nothing. I stayed looking with him for a few minutes, before sitting by his side. "I'm surprised to see you here Mr Fazbear!" I admitted. "Haven't seen you here this late since my first shift."

"I just wanted to make sure you could make it." He said, turning to face me.

"Hells bells, Michael, what on earth happened to your arms?" He questioned, pointing to them. I explained to him all about my week in hospital, before I sighed. Something was bugging me, I had a question nagging in my mind.

"Why were you sad earlier? When you answered the phone... I can understand If you don't want to tell me, I'm just curious." I asked. Mr Fazbear sighed, his breath cooled in the air.

"There have been some strange occurrences in your absence, Mr Schmidt." He replied.

"What do you mean by... strange sir?" I queried.

"Since you've been gone, I've had to hire seven night guards." He explained.

"Why seven?" I asked, curious.

"They kept disappearing, not one of them managed to make it through their first night. I tried offering the job to Scott, but he wouldn't take it. I had confidence in him, he was experienced." He continued.

"Who's Scott?" I asked.

"The one I made record that message on your first night. Desperate, I had to hire people with absolutely no experience whatsoever, needless to say, poof... gone. The lot of them." He explained. "I've been sat here watching these past few nights, trying to figure out why they went missing."

"So that's why when I got here you were looking into space?" I asked. He nodded, before exhaling slowly. My mind was brought to the phone call I had with the mysterious purple man. "You don't think they're... dead, do you?" I questioned, looking forwards. He didn't answer, he instead changed the subject.

"On the bright side, business has been picking up recently!" He chuckled, obviously not wanting to think about the missing workers. He could see my querying face. "I hope they come back, they all seemed so nice... Oh, would you look at the time, shifts about to start." He said, looking at his watch, walking to his car. "By Mr Schmidt." He called.

"Bye Mr Fazbear!" I shouted back, unlocking the door. As I went through I saw the place was pitch black, I walked into the centre of the room. Looking back I saw Mr Fazbear, driving away. I tried fumbling around, looking for a switch, I ended up tripping over one of the chairs. "Ahhh, FFFFUCK!" I shouted, hopping back onto my feet. I felt a presence with me in the room, a small breeze brushed past. Swiftly turning around, I withdrew my taser pointing it in all directions. "Who's there?" I questioned. "Show yourself!" I shouted, with authority. I heard a buzz, the lights flickered on and off, I saw a flash of purple. The lights came on.

"Surprise!" I heard three familiar voices shout. I looked around in amazement, the place was filled with colourful balloons, a birthday banner crossed out read "Welcome back Mikey" hung on the walls. I felt arms wrap around me as Chica, followed by Bonnie and Foxy, hugged me tight.

"We missed you!" They cheered in unison. "Welcome back!"

"I missed you too..." I smiled, hugging them tightly. The trio pulled away, before looking at my arms in shock.

"Mikey, what happened to your arms?" Chica cried. I explained to them what happened at the hospital, how I kept having the same dreams, and my recovery.

"Arr, we're glad yer okay now Mikey!" Foxy cheered, sitting me down at a table. "The lass made ye an extra special pizza, she's put some sort of special sauce on it, makes it taste mighty fine." He smiled, pointing to Chica. I heard a faint *ding* as she disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Sounds amazing! Can't wait I'm starving, especially after that hospital food..." I exclaimed. *shudder* I heard the doors open again, Chica was carrying one massive pizza box, she placed it in the middle of the table, before taking a seat.

"Let's eat!" She cheered, opening the box. As she did so my mouth began to water, I hadn't had good food in a week, it smelled unbelievable. I couldn't wait to taste it. Chica took a pizza cutter, rolling it across cutting it into long, thin slices. The pizza read "Welcome back Mikey" again in peperoni. This time round the pizza looked a lot greasier than the last one, the cheese was discoloured, It must have been that special sauce Foxy mentioned. Chica evenly distributed the slices between all of us, before sitting back down again. "Dig in everyone!" She chirped. I picked up a slice, taking a bite out of it, I sank into my chair.

"Mmmmm... Chica, this is fucking amazing!" I exclaimed, food in my mouth. "It's unbelievable, what did you add to this pizza, It's just... gah!" Taking another bite.

"It's a secret." She giggled, sitting down, winking at Foxy and Bonnie.

"Oh... god!" I moaned. "What did you make this with...?" I asked. They all simply smiled in response.

"It's sooooooo... GOOD!" I spat, chomping away. "This is food for the fucking kings! I can't believe this..." I panted, picking up the last slice. Eating it, I began to feel disappointed, that I soon would be out of the delicious pizza. "Oh man..." I wheezed, full. *burp* "That was the best meal I've had in ages, praise you Chica and your magical orgasmic pizza!" I cheered.

"You're welcome Mikey!" She said, picking up my messy plate. My thoughts trailed back to the conversation I was having earlier with Mr Fazbear. "Hey girls, do you happen to know anything... About the previous seven night guards that were here?" I questioned. They all raised an eyebrow to this, thinking. Foxy leant forward attracting my attention.

"Arr... Looking through the curtains of me cove, I saw this one weird looking land lover come into the pizzeria, while we were preparing that video for you." She explained. "I didn't see his face, he concealed it.

"Did you see what he was wearing?" I asked, hoping to get some extra clues.

"Narr, twas too dark Mr Schmidt, I saw a silhouette of an overcoat though." I took the brown pizza box and noted down Foxy's findings.

"Thank you Foxy, I'm trying to get to the bottom of this, I'm worried it has something to do with that mysterious purple man. You know the one that escaped prison?" I asked, the three nodded. "Anything else?" I asked, trying hard to gather any evidence I could.

"I've been hearing strange noises coming from the Pizzeria." Bonnie stated. I looked over to her, before noting that down.

"Could you describe the noises to me in any way? What did they sound like?" I asked, pen at the ready. Bonnie pondered for a bit, I saw her eyes close, before opening again. Was she recalling a past memory?

"Footsteps, thumping noises..." She started, squinting her eyes trying to think hard. "There's this other noise I've been hearing, like someone sharpening a blade, it's been coming from the kitchen." She finished. I noted all this down.

"Were all these noises happening at night? Last week?" I asked, the trio nodded. Again I jotted these details down on the pizza box.

"I've noticed strange things as well!" Realised Chica... She looked at me with worry in her eyes. "First, I've noticed that food's been going missing from the fridge, when I tried to make pizza since last week, some of the frozen pizza's from the fridge were gone." She started. I noted this down before looking at her again. She closed her eyes. "I've been hearing conversations." She continued. My eyebrows raised.

"What were they saying?" I asked. Chica squinted, closing her fists, trying desperately to remember something.

"Something about... about..." She started.

"About...?" I asked, swishing my hand, trying to hurry her up.

"Something about time... Time is running out." She finished. I noted this down too. "He sounded really ill, he sounded like he had a bad cough."

"Have you heard any other voices?" I asked, curious. Chica closed her eyes again, putting her head in her arms. She lifted herself up, before looking me in the eye.

"I couldn't understand what they were saying, but they had quite a breath to their voices. I can't explain it." She admitted.

"Wait... did you say voices, as in multiple?" I asked, she nodded. "Were they high pitched or low pitched?"

"High pitched, they sounded almost like whispers." She answered. I noted this down too. I was starting to feel quite satisfied with the findings. I looked up at Chica who was crying.

"What's the matter Chica?" I asked... "Why are you crying?" I wondered, putting my arms around her.

"Every night... since you've been gone, there's been these loud screams, echoing around the pizzeria. Shrill screams of terror!" She wailed. I comforted her with one hand while writing the screams down with the other.

"Sorry Chica, but could you tell me where they were coming from?" I asked. She began to tear up again. "Okay I get it, you don't have to... It's fine. Thank you." I reassured her, kissing her on the cheek. "I'm sorry for upsetting you, and making you recall bad memories, it's just I need to know these things. If there's something you three aren't telling me I need to know now, I'm beginning to worry that this is something big. I'll try my hardest tomorrow to piece the facts together, in the meantime, let's talk about something else." I finished, placing the pizza box in my bag.

The three girls were relieved the subject changed, most of all Chica, who had now calmed down. The three girls sat there for a moment.

"Hey Mikey... did you ever learn to play the guitar?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure did!" I replied. "Did my Grade 8 three years ago actually." Bonnie looked up at me in surprise.

"I knew you could do it!" She cheered.

"I was part of a small band once, we toured all around the country. One day, I'll bring my guitar in to play for you girls." I suggested.

"That sounds like fun!" Chica exclaimed. I heard footsteps, I began to worry a bit. Turning around I realised it was Freddy, he was back on stage. I took out my pizza box and pen, walking over to him. He looked at me curiously, as I sat down on the stage with him.

"Freddy, I know I haven't had much time to get to know you... If I'm asking too much, you don't have to answer. It's just that the girls have noticed some... odd occurrences, at night, last week. I was wondering If maybe you knew anything about them?" I asked.

"Hmmm..." Freddy began, placing his chin in his hands. "The previous night guards have come, but not yet gone." I noted this down. "I've been bumping into this strange fellow, wandering around the pizzeria at night." He continued. I noted this down as well.

"Freddy, do you remember what he looked like?" I asked.

"I never got to see his face, He wore one of those balaclavas." He continued. I noted this down as well.

"You say you bumped into him. Did he say anything to you?" I questioned.

"There was this one time, he said sorry, for being in my way." He started. "He sounded very ill, almost weak." He continued. I noted this down too.

"Freddy, you spend most of your time on stage, did you ever see him leave?" I asked.

"No... However I have been hearing strange creaky noises." He answered. I noted all of this down. I was running out of room on my pizza box, Freddy and the girls were really providing me with some solid evidence, I just needed to piece it all together. For now I shouldn't worry about it, I should enjoy my night with the girls, and worry about the purple guy later.

"Thanks Freddy, you're really helping me with this one." I smiled, patting him on the back. I made my way back to the table, curious to see what else the girls had planned. "Thanks girls, I won't ask any more questions related to you know who, you've all been very helpful." I commended, zipping the pizza box back in my bag. My stomach began to rumble again. "All this detective work has gave me quite the appetite." I said, rubbing my belly.

"I'll be back in a minute." Bonnie said, excusing herself from the table. I didn't see where she went. Looking around I noticed the lights were out. "Has the power gone out?" I thought. I looked around, until I saw small flames in the distance, drawing closer. They lit up a cake, it looked like chocolate cake. It had sprinkles, Chocolate Buttons and fudge icing. It read "Get well soon Mike." I was speechless, the girls were spoiling me with food.

"Mr Fazbear was meant to take it to you, when you were in hospital. But when we decided to throw you this surprise party, the cake seemed a better idea now. We're so pleased your back Mikey." Bonnie explained. I blew out the candles, and the lights came back on. The room filled with that weird smell, Foxy brought over a knife and began to slice it into small pieces, before placing each of them on a smaller plate.

"Did you girls make this?" I asked. Taking a bite it was divine, best chocolate cake I ever had. The girls had a special knack when it came to cooking. The trio nodded, Bonnie gave me a wink. After finishing off a few slices, I felt full again. "That was amazing." I complimented. "Better than any of the Birthday cakes I've had in my life." We sat there in awkward silence, as I let the cake go down. I looked at my watch, it read 4:13am. My favourite time of the night drew closer. "I don't think I could have asked for a more perfect first day back, you girls have really outdone yourselves this time. Which is why, I've got something special planned for later." I said, pointing to my watch.

"I do too." Bonnie cooed. My eyebrows raised, what does she have planned for me? Is this all part of the welcome party? "In fact, why don't you go wait in Foxy's Cabin, we'll be there with a little surprise." I gave the girls each a kiss, before opening the curtains to pirates cove, making my way over to Foxy's cabin. It looked the same as it did before, my swashbuckler's hat, eye-patch and buckler still hung up on the pegs. I don't know why, but I wanted to get into character, I decided to open the wardrobe in the room. Inside was an assortment of pirate clothing, I picked out a brown overcoat, a ragged t-shirt and some dirty brown trousers. I got dressed in my new attire, throwing my other clothes onto the floor. I adjusted my hat and eyepatch, I looked like quite the pirate gentleman, looking in the mirror above Foxy's desk. I slumped onto the bed, sinking down into it's memory foam, it smelled really clean despite what it's been through. I looked at my watch again, "4:34" come on girls, time's running short." I sighed, frustrated the girls hadn't arrived yet. I heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" I shouted.

"Close your eyes Mikey!" I heard Bonnie shout through the door. I obliged, excited to see what would be awaiting me, when I opened them.

"Okay, my eyes are shut, you can come in now!" I replied. I heard the door open, footsteps move around, a large thump coming from Foxy's desk. A small laugh escaped Foxy, was she laughing at my outfit? All the while my eyes closed with anticipation. I heard unzipping, I was tempted to squint my eyes so I could just see them, but I didn't want to spoil it. The wait wasn't much longer, before more footsteps.

"Like what you see Mikey boy?" Bonnie seduced. I assumed this meant time to open my eyes. My jaw dropped to the floor, the three girls were in what looked like nurse outfits. The tight tops they wore just covering their pants, I could see the mounds they squeezed on their chests. They wore white stockings, hats with hearts on them, and white shoes. Fair to say they looked very sexy, I on the other hand, looked drab.

"Uh... yeah!" I admitted, gawking at them. "What about you, I mean it's not anything special, but." I asked, looking down at myself. The three girls just laughed.

"We love it Mikey, you look just stunning!" She snickered. My cheeks flushed red, I looked ridiculous.

"So... What is it you had planned for me Bonnie?" I asked, curious. The girls shuffled close, trying to hide something.

"You go first Mikey, we insist." She said.

"Okay, did I ever tell you, that I was once a champion of competitive gaming?" I queried. The three girls shook their head.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Chirped Chica, confused.

"Why don't I show you..." I whispered in her ear, before she sat on the bed with anticipation. I bent down on one knee, took off her shoes, and began to slowly remove her stockings. Once removed, my eyes darted to her pants. She got up off the bed, pushing her hips towards me. I pulled down, taking a nice long whiff of her pussy, it smelled like the same delicious pizza from earlier. I stood up and guided her down, until she was laying on the bed. Bending over her, I put two of my fingers in my mouth, covering them with saliva. Once wet enough, I didn't feel the need to ask if she was ready, I could tell by her eyes that she was. I inserted my wet fingers into her, I watched as they were swallowed whole. I hit her spot, she yelped in response. I decided to put my skills to the test, I began speeding up the pace. Shaking, Chica let out a scream of pleasure and a gasp for air, as my fingers plunged inside her repeatedly. In and out, deeper and deeper, I could feel her lips quiver around my fingers. "Faster Mikey... Faster!" She screamed. I engaged maximum Actions Per Minute, she yelped and jerked, as my finger movements became a blur. I opened my mouth, ready to catch her pussy juices. Chica shrieked, squirting her cum into my mouth, it tasted so good. I licked her clean, she just laid there, breathing.

"Whoa..." Foxy gasped, joining Chica on the bed. I looked over to her, she lifted her legs up, allowing me to slip off her shoes and leggings. Down her pants fell, revealing her red vagina. Foxy fell backwards sinking into the bed, as I towered over her, licking my fingers. "Arr. Just give it to me, I want what she had, only more!" She moaned, spreading her legs wide. I obliged, watching her lips part around my fingers, she cooed as I began to go further. "More! More!" She shouted. I inserted a third finger, pressing it deep inside her. Foxy flailed her legs as I began to speed up, jerking them each time I hit her spot. Wailing, every time I plunged inside her, Foxy began to rub her clit. "Another!" She moaned. I slit a fourth finger inside her, spreading her pussy lips wider and wider. She screamed and quivered as my fingers became a blur, swallowed up inside her walls, she was close. I smiled revving up my lips, before diving down and vibrating her clitoris. She grunted and jerked, my tongue slipped out, licking it up as she came. I looked down at her, she quivered for a while, before exhaling. She rolled over to join Chica, as I turned to Bonnie.

"Right... what was it you had planned for me then?" I asked.

"We're going to have a race!" She exclaimed.

"A race?" I asked. "How the hell are we g-" I pondered, before Bonnie put her finger over my lips.

"You'll see." She cooed. Foxy removed my overcoat and shirt, while Chica removed my trousers and boxers, before I knew it I was naked. I was reared back onto the bed. Sinking into it, I watched Bonnie hop on, straddling my chest, my cock hardened. She turned around, so that her pussy was close to my lips, while my dick was close to hers. "First one to cum, loses!" She shouted.

"I bet Bonnie wins!" Chirped Chica.

"Arr well I place bets on Mikey!" Cheered Foxy. "Okay 3... 2... 1... Go!" I dove tongue first into Bonnie, rocking my head back and forth, not letting the pleasure slow me down. I felt my cock slide down her throat, she rubbed her wet tongue along it, bobbing her head up and down. I used my finger to rub her clit, I felt her moan breath warm air over my member, as we both picked up the pace. She lifted up in surprise, as I began vibrating my lips over her clit. I grabbed her by the arse, holding her in place, while I stimulated her. She started to quiver as my dick began to throb, both of us plunging over each other, awaiting the love juices we craved. I felt my cock deep in her wet throat, as I sank my tongue further inside her, she took me all the way to the base. I pulled my tongue out, replacing it with four fingers, I pressed them deep inside her wet pussy. Pushing them in and out, she screamed with my cock down her throat, her chocolaty juices falling into my mouth. Bonnie lifted herself up and sighed in defeat.

"Awww, better luck next time Bonnie!" I chuckled, licking my fingers.

"But you were so close!" She stropped.

"Well you were right Foxy." I said, getting off the bed. "I really enjoyed tonight, it was my best night so far." I continued, getting dressed. I said goodbye to the girls, they seemed disappointed. I was opening the door when blue arms wrapped around me. "Hey what's the deal Bonnie? my shift is over, time for me to go home." I said, trying to escape her grasp. My vision went black, I was blindfolded. I felt something wrap around my arms and legs, before feeling weightless. I tried writhing around, to free myself, but it was no use. I heard giggles around me, I began to sweat. "Uh... I dunno what your deal is, but I don't like it." My blindfold was removed. I looked up and down, my arms and legs were bound together with string, I was dangling from the ceiling. I looked over to the girls, Chica and Foxy were hiding things behind their backs, I gulped.

"What the hell is going on!?" I shouted. Their eyes went black, only white dots glared back at me. "Oh no!" I thought. "They haven't had sex for a week... The other night guards went missing!"

"You've been a bad boy!" Cooed Chica, stretching in her hand what looked like a whip, walking towards me. I squirmed, trying to free myself, but the strings were too tight.

"Why did you have to leave us like that Mikey?" Foxy howled, holding the viscous solution from before. What caught my attention more though, was the red dildo in her hands. I opened my mouth to yell for help, but Bonnie quickly covered it. I let out a muffled cry, Chica and Foxy were close now.

"The safe word's Freddy!" Bonnie shouted, before Foxy came up behind me, Chica following suit. I began to cry as the cool, viscous liquid was rubbed over my arse.

"Arr ya ready Mikey!?" Foxy shouted. At least she had the decency to ask. I kept repeating the safe word in my head. It's safe to say I wasn't, but there's nothing I really can do, except do my job at this point

"Aye aye captain!" I cried.

"I can't heaaaar youuuu!" Foxy shouted.

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!" I wailed.

"OHHHHHHHH!" I moaned, clenching my butt cheeks, in a mix of pain and pleasure. Simultaneously Foxy shoved that dildo into me, while Chica cracked her whip, leaving a searing pain on my left cheek. While I felt my dick slide down Bonnie's throat. I don't know why, but I was enjoying it. It felt so wrong, yet so right. "Don't stop!" I yelled, before getting pummelled, whipped and sucked again. The pleasure pent up inside me, was building. I moaned again as Foxy's dildo hit my g-spot, feeling my member throb down Bonnie's throat, and another arse lashing from Chica's whip. Pain turned into bliss. Bonnie gagged on my throbbing meat pole, as she rocked her head back and forth, feeling it slide in and out. Chica reared her arm, sending her whip crashing against my arse, causing me to yell as it rippled. Foxy rubbed my g spot with her dildo, sending me over the edge. Howling like a wolf, I shot pre-cum down Bonnie's throat as she licked the tip softly, Chica beating me senselessly. Foxy still tantalising my g spot, squeezing my arse cheek, as my dick throbbed faster and faster. Chica cracked her whip again, causing both pain and pleasure. Foxy pushed and pulled her dildo in and out of me. Chica giggled as she started slapping my arse cheeks, making them jiggle. Bonnie forced my dick down her throat, I grunted as I felt it slide along her wet tongue. I gritted my teeth. Like a cannon, I shot five loads down her throat. She coughed it back onto my cock, before slowly licking it all up. I felt slightly relieved after Foxy removed her dildo, she started licking the inside of my gaping arse-hole. While Chica dropped her whip, and began licking at the sore spot on my arse cheeks. After being licked for a while, I felt my arms and legs free once more, collapsing onto the bed. I got up, looking across to the girls, their eyes had returned to normal. They were rubbing their foreheads.

"Oh... what happened?" Groaned Bonnie.

"Well... you three tied my arms and legs up, dangling me from the ceiling." I started. "While you sucked me off." I continued, pointing at Bonnie. "You whipped my arse." I said, pointing to Chica. "And you shoved that dildo in my arse." I finished, pointing to Foxy.

"We're so sorry!" Foxy howled. "We didn't mean it... Oh we're the worst!"

"Foxy, Foxy... Calm down. I enjoyed it, in sort of a weird way. Although my arse does hurt, a lot!" I exclaimed, gripping it in pain.

"Heh, sorry about that." Chica apologized, holding the whip in her hands.

"It's okay, after all you three went one whole week without me. It must have been torture." I sighed.

"No hard feelings?" Foxy asked, putting her hand out to shake mine.

"No hard feelings girls." I said, pulling the three of them into a big hug.

"Uh, mind if we... keep the video?" Chica asked, pointing to the camera. "It's just we don't remember what happens when we go crazy for sex. We wanna see."

"By all means." I replied. "I gotta go girls, I'll see you tomorrow!" I shouted.

"Bye Mike!" The three girls called in unison.

I got back in my VW and headed home with a rather sore butt, I'd have to think of some way to explain the pain to them, not involving whipping and penetration. As I went through the front door, I found my parents in the living room watching TV. I sat down in pain. "What's the matter Mike?" Dad asked.

"Ugh, I got beat up by some little shit kid!" I lied. "He came into the Pizzeria, thought it might be a joke to trash the place, had to stay late to clean up his mess." I hoped they bought it, it had taken me the entire journey to come up with such a ridiculous story. Needless to say, my dad was curious.

"What? You?" He gasped. "Bollocks, you could have took him on!" He cackled.

"And get thrown in prison for assaulting a minor." I retorted. Luckily the law was on my side, my dad knew it fairly well.

"Ah, I guess so... Dumb law that, let's kids just walk all over adults, like they own the fucking place." He grunted. I ignored him, he was being an idiot. I opened the door to my room, shutting it behind me. Unzipping my bag, I took out the pizza box, taping it to my wall of madness. I sank into my desk chair, facing it. I looked long and hard at the pieces of evidence that I managed to acquire. It hit me like a car going 120 miles an hour, I slapped myself in the face, before fumbling for my phone. I dialled 101.

"Hello this is the police, how can I help." A male voice greeted.

"I know where Vincent Murdoch is." I said.

"What is your name sir." He asked, typing.

"Michael Schmidt" I replied.

"Oh you're the one who-" He started. I grew impatient with him.

"Yes, yes I know, that's not important right now." I sighed.

"Certainly sir, where have you sighted him?" He asked.

"He's hiding somewhere in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh... I haven't exactly seen him myself" *sigh* "But the animatronics there have." I answered.

"You're telling me to believe the word of some dumb robots?" He asked, confused.

"They aren't... some dumb robots." I said, through gritted teeth. "They have emotions, memories and facial recognition software."

"So you're saying they recognised Vincent, and reported to you. Correct?" He asked.

"Not exactly, I've been away from the pizzeria, having therapy. In my absence, he's been wandering around the pizzeria, the animatronics have been hearing strange noises. They've been hearing voices and screams. Nobody has seen him leave since he came in. Seven night guards went missing, they haven't been found.

"Sir, sir, sir... You really expect me to believe this, you haven't given me a shred of evidence to prove anything. It's just a bunch of claims." He said, frustrated.

"Please, just send one officer at 12:00am, that's when my shift starts tonight. I'll prove to you he's here. I know he is." I pleaded.

*sigh* "Fine. One officer... 12:00am, that's your lot, you better be onto something here Mr Schmidt." He grunted, hanging up.

 **Another fairly long chapter, hope you guys n girls enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Night 5**

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Ugh" I groaned, hitting my alarm with my fist, switching it off. "Fuck you, I was enjoying that dream!" I cursed. Recently I had been dreaming about the girls, it's all I can think about, besides maybe the purple man. "Oh yeah, police are coming for an inspection. Heh, I hope the animatronics were right, and I don't make a fool of myself." I fretted. I got dressed, made myself a bowl of Kellogg's Cornflakes, before a nice mug of hot chocolate. I was pondering what way I could have fun with the girls, after the police had left. "I'm out of new ideas. Hope the girls have something planned." I thought. I brushed my teeth, put my uniform on and drove away.

When I arrived at the pizzeria, I was shocked to find that there was no Police car present. "They don't believe me do they..." I thought, opening the doors to the pizzeria. That was when I saw the post it note, stuck to the door. It read "The police will be late for their inspection, they'll arrive at about 4am, they didn't tell me why. Mr Fazbear." I took the note off, throwing it into the bin. "Well at least they are coming." I thought positively.

Looking over to the show stage, I realised that all of the animatronics were gone. "They must be waiting for me in Foxy's Cabin..." I thought. I then shut the door behind me and peered through the curtains, Foxy wasn't in her place either. I decided to wait for them in the cabin, maybe they were a bit eager. I knocked on the door to the cabin, just to make sure that the girls hadn't planned something special. After waiting for a minute with no answer, I opened the door and stepped inside. After closing the door and sinking into the memory foam mattress, I looked up at the ceiling. "I wonder what the girls have planned for me tonight. 'Cause I got nothing." I sighed.

"Hey Mike... are you Freddy for ready?" A deep voice asked. I looked up, standing just in front of the bed was Freddy. He had those same black eyes, that could only mean one thing. Looking down, I saw what must have been double my length and triple my width, just hovering over the bed. "Inhale my dong enragement Mike" He said, thrusting his hips toward me. Panicking with sweat pouring off my face, I looked over to the night stand, on it was that same red dildo I remembered all to well. I grabbed it, crawling off of the bed, trying to escape Freddy. I got to my feet. "No!" He shouted. "Inhale!" Grabbing my head and forcing it down. I pushed against his hand, trying desperately to get a good hit with Foxy's dildo. Freddy loosened his grip. With my new window of opportunity, I swung the dildo back, only for it to end up in his grasp. He grasped my head again. I let out a yell for help, but Freddy saw this coming and put his hand over my mouth, dropping the dildo on the floor. "Silence dong breather!" He hissed, using both his hands to force me down. I had to think fast, I was only about 2 inches away. I tried my hardest to push back against his hands, but it proved fruitless. I would instead need him distracted, I looked down at the dildo. "That just might work... It's disgusting, but It might work, I hope."

I grabbed hold of his freakishly large and erect cock, he looked at me with surprise and curiosity, before releasing his grip of my head. I then watched his eyes close. "Perfect." I thought, reaching for the dildo, while trying to forget what my other hand was doing. I reached for the dildo, whilst my other hand kept him busy. Sitting back up, I reared the dildo back, letting go of his dick. As his eyes opened again with anger, I swung the dildo forth, hitting him in the face. The surprise impact sent him tumbling over, as he fell over I swung the door open. Slamming it behind me, I made a run for my office, I was not Freddy for ready. Sprinting through the curtains, I dashed through the party room, pressing both door buttons in my office.

"Phew!" I sighed, wiping the sweat off my forehead. "Eww, gross!" I cringed, realising what hand had just done it. Luckily there was a Freddy Fazbear lemon wipe in my pocket. After ripping it open, I wiped my hands and head clean, before slumping into the chair I hadn't sat in a while. I grabbed a can of red bull, they were ice cold, probably because the heating had been off for a while. Taking a sip, I saw a silhouette in the left window, I looked away pretending I hadn't seen it.

"Mikey... Open up it's me Bonnie!" Shouted a familiar voice through the door. I wheeled my chair over to the button, pressing it the large purple Bunny was leaning against the door-frame, it brought back bad memories. "Mike what happened? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Bonnie asked. I looked over to the other window, where Freddy was staring through, his eyes the same horrifying black tint. He banged repeatedly on the door. Bonnie's eyes darted to the window, her expressions went from curious, to scared, to furious in seconds. Her face contorted, I had never seen her so angry before, I thought I did something wrong.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out. Bonnie turned to look at me, her face became that of worry.

"Did he try to?" She asked, using her hand and tongue to represent a blow-job. I nodded. She pounded her fist on the door button, walking out again, purple hands curled into fists. "Foxy! Where are you!?" She shouted. I heard thudding footsteps, before a scream.

"Ahhh! Can't a pirate masturbate in this fucking house!?" I heard Foxy shout.

"Tonight was your night Foxy!" Bonnie shouted. "And guess what? Mike did come back! Freddy tried to throat fuck him!" She continued. "Now you go find him and do your job!" Bonnie asserted. She came back into my office, closing the door behind her. She jumped on my chair, straddling my legs, bringing me into a hug. "I'm so sorry Mikey, If I had known you would come back, I would have dealt with Freddy myself." She cried.

"What do you mean 'If' I come back? Of course I'm coming back, I love my job after all, and I love you three. I guess you could say I like Freddy as well." I reassured.

"But after all that investigating, we assumed you wouldn't come back because of the purple man, we thought you were scared." Bonnie said.

"Me? Scared of him? Bah, you make me laugh Bonnie." She broke the hug, we smiled at each-other, chuckling. "Besides I got this." I assured, pulling out my taser. I pointed it around making pew pew noises. We both laughed at this, before I put it back in my belt, pulling her into another hug. Rubbing her back, I could feel the tension in my trousers building.

"Someone's excited to see me" Bonnie cooed, obviously feeling it too. I pulled her out of the hug, sitting her up straight, looking at my watch. 3:05am How had time gone that fast? I wondered.

"It's got to be now or never Bonnie." I said, beginning to unbutton her shirt. "There's going to be police showing up in less than an hour, that's all the time I have before they're going to inspect the pizzeria again." I said, smiling. Bonnie interrupted me, placed a hand on my chest, pushing be back into my seat.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted to have sex with me!" Bonnie seduced, squeezing her mounds.

"Just like old times?" I asked. She leant into my ear, placing her hands on my chest.

"Just like old times." She whispered, unbuttoning my shirt, throwing it onto the floor.

"What about Foxy and Chica?" I asked.

"Foxy taught me and Chica how to masturbate, I'm sure you heard Foxy's scream?" I nodded. "And I think Chica was eager to try it out, I wasn't too keen, I hoped you'd come tonight. So Chica's probably done by now..." She continued. "That just leaves me." She cooed, unbuttoning my jeans, throwing them with my shirt. She removed her red trousers and pants in one, revealing her awaiting pussy. Bonnie pulled down my boxers, licking her lips as my cock sprang out before her. Eager, she straddled my legs again, hovering over my dick, looking into my eyes. Before she could open her mouth, I knew what she was going to ask me. I simply gave her a smile that said. "My body is ready."

I moaned, watching my bell end spread her lips wide, feeling it envelope within her walls. "Ooh tight!" She screamed, lowering herself further. Bonnie quivered as my whole cock was engulfed within her. I then felt her slowly slide up and down my hard member, her pussy spreading wider as my dick rubbed inside it. Bonnie started screaming as she began to bounce, watching my cock get swallowed up inside. Her arse slapped against my legs, as she rode me like a stallion, my rod pressing deep inside her. She yelped repeatedly as her pace quickened, each time I was hitting her spot, as my dick started to throb. She began to slow down, I watched her quivering lips slowly swallow my cock. I shot up, pressing myself deep inside her, Bonnie yelped as I did this, standing up.

"Oh, come on Bonnie... don't make me beg again!" I pleaded, pulling her close. She pulled away, bending over in front of me. I couldn't help but look under her tiny bushy bunny tail, at her tight arse-hole. My suspicions were confirmed, Bonnie held in her hand the bottle of viscous liquid I was familiar with. She popped the top off and I held out my hand, in it she poured a large amount, before turning around. I generously spread the solution between her cheeks, before poking my finger inside her. "Ooh." Bonnie moaned, which told me it was enough. I laid back in my chair, watching Bonnie scoot her booty towards me. She straddled my legs again, this time pressing my cock against her plentifully lubed arse. I could tell she was nervous, from the look on her face, I could tell she was new to anal. Luckily, Foxy showed me a thing or two. Being the one familiar with it, I felt the need to ask her, instead of the other way around. "You ready?" I asked. Bonnie turned her head and tried her hardest to mimic the 'My body is ready' face. We both laughed, before she nodded.

It took longer for Bonnie's literal cock-block to give way, but when it did Bonnie screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure, as my bell end swallowed whole inside of her. I looked up at her, she smiled. "Watch it slide in." She whispered. I felt my dick squeeze through her tight cheeks, sliding up into her arse hole. She moaned as my entire member was deep inside her. "I'm gonna get that cum out o' that dick!" She cooed, slowly moving herself up and down. I watched my cock get swallowed whole again and again. She gasped as I felt her tight arse walls clench around my member, rubbing against it.

"Don't stop..." I moaned as my dick began to throb again. She screamed, beginning to bounce, slapping her arse cheeks against me. I grunted, jerking my leg, shooting pre-cum inside her. Bonnie breathed heavily, quickening her pace, her arse slamming against me. I watched as my cock plunged inside her repeatedly, feeling it slide in. She screamed, her arse cheeks rippled as I slapped it. Gripping it tightly I pushed and pulled, keeping her going at a fast pace, I was almost there. I grunted again, firing three loads in her arse, my dick was still throbbing deep inside her. "I want it all." She whispered sitting up, turning around and getting on her hands and knees. I felt her wet tongue lick me from base to tip, as she began to finger herself, she breathed in pleasure. She took my whole length, It ran along her wet tongue, down her throat. Bonnie quickened her fingering, rocking her head back and forth, gagging each time she did so. She started shaking as my dick throbbed in her mouth, Bonnie licked and sucked, rapidly swallowing three fingers in her pussy. We both moaned simultaneously, her breath causing me to jet two final loads down her throat. Bonnie shaking, squirted all over the floor, licking me clean. I laid back in the chair, my softening cock still being cleaned. I got to my feet, I couldn't help but lick her clean too, I just loved the way she tasted of chocolate. After licking her and the floor clean, we both got dressed, before looking at the time.

"Shit it's like 3:50... You, Chica and Freddy should go wash yourselves, then get back on stage. Tell Foxy to do the same, make sure she's in her cove. I don't want the police officer freaking out. Don't worry, I'll introduce you to him later." I instructed, kissing her on the cheek.

We both left the office, I watched the girls and Freddy go into the bathroom, moments later they returned smelling nice. They all took their places on the stage, and in Foxy's case her cove. I sat down, waiting for when the officer arrived, that was when I saw headlights. Soon I heard a knock at the door, outside stood the police officer "Hell it's about time." I thought, unlocking the door, opening it.

"So... You seriously think that he's here huh?" Asked the officer, walking through the door.

"I'm positive, I've got some security footage from in my office. If you'll follow me I can show you, Vincent is here, somewhere." I insisted, walking to my office. I showed him the grainy security footage, the cameras show a figure open the door, walking inside. He begins to walk down the corridor to the left of the office, and then the cameras cut out, before returning back to normal again.

"Are you sure that's him... That could be anyone." He argued.

"I've sped through the rest of the weeks security footage, it shows no signs of him leaving." I argued back.

"Okay... I need to ask you something. My dispatcher told me that, these animatronics are sort of like humans. They poses emotion, feelings, desires, memories, and that they have facial recognition software. Is this true?" He asked.

"Exactly, they are the only animatronics of their kind. They gave me their word that this is the truth, I'm sure If we all sat down, we could figure out where he's hiding." I suggested, pointing to the door. I walked outside the office towards the show stage, the police officer followed closely behind, we stopped in front of it. The animatronics were still lifeless, I remembered I told them to remain still, so as to not freak out the police officer.

"Well, looking really alive aren't they?" He said, in a sarcastic tone.

"Okay you lot, you can wake up now!" I called. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica opened their eyes, they looked down at me. Their eyes widened, when they noticed the police officer. The police officer just stood there, eyebrows raised, looking at them. "This is Freddy, Bonnie and Chica." I introduced, pointing to each of them. "There's a fourth, why don't you three make our guest at home, while I go grab Foxy." I motioned to the officer, who started shaking when they leapt off stage. I made my way over to pirates cove, watching the animatronics introduce themselves, taking seats at a table with the officer. I pushed the curtains aside and walked through, Foxy was in the corner. "Come on Foxy, I want to introduce someone to you." I called. Foxy's ears shot up, she began to follow me out into the party room. Sitting down at the table, I introduced Foxy to the officer, before he began asking questions.

"Okay, so Mr Schmidt has handed me all the evidence you have provided him. I wanted to question you about the noises you've been hearing." He started. "Where do the noises most commonly come from? How common are they?" He asked.

"We've been experiencing them more commonly now, including during the day. They mostly come from below." Bonnie answered.

"Okay..." He said, noting that down. He began flicking through the files, before finding the blueprints to the building. He scanned them for a few moments. "Hmmm, according to the blueprints, this building doesn't have a basement." He finished.

"We've been hearing voices, they speak with a breath. None of us could comprehend what they're saying though, it's too quiet."

"Interesting." He pondered, noting that down too. "Any other voices?"

"Just one other. I was unfortunate enough, to bump into the figure wandering around, he said sorry. His voice was raspy, he sounded ill." Freddy answered.

"Very peculiar" He replied, noting this down.

"We've also been hearing this strange creaking sound every night, coming from the back of the pizzeria." Bonnie added.

"Hey Mike, what do we know that makes a creaking noise?" Chica asked. I thought for a moment, then shrugged my shoulders. "I can't remember either." She admitted.

"You aren't giving me any solid evidence here." The officer sighed, laying back with his eyes closed, growing impatient. We all sat in silence as he just sat there, we could tell he was getting frustrated, he was close to leaving.

*bang* We all shot up, looking at each other, exchanging bewildered glances. The sound came from below us, it was only noticeable thanks to the silence in the room. I stood there for a moment, thinking, while the officer began wandering around. "Chica that's it! You're a genius, I can't believe I didn't think of it before!" I started running towards the cleaner's cupboard. "Follow me officer, you aren't going to believe this." The officer and the animatronics followed me, we ran through the corridor outside my office and took a right, before coming to a stop in front of a small cupboard. They watched me as I opened the door and bent down, I flicked the switch, lifting the trap door. Upon further inspection, it wasn't floorboards below, in fact it was a sliding panel. I slowly pushed the panel forwards, revealing a stairway leading downwards, it was pitch black down there.

"I'll go first." The officer suggested. "I'm not easily scared of the dark." He added.

"Good idea. Why don't you four go back to the party room, we'll be back if we find Vincent." I assured. The four animatronics nodded, before walking away. I turned back to the cupboard, dreading what would be down there. I took my torch from my belt and shone it down the stairway, it was makeshift, looked like cement. The smell coming from the room that came into view below, was dreadful. It smelled like sulfur and rotten food. I had to put up with the smell, if it meant finding Vincent. At this point I had reached the bottom of the stairs, looking around I saw many old animatronic suits. They looked like the ones from my childhood, except they were patchy and discoloured. Turning around, I jumped to see a small rodent skitter away from the torchlight. I began to breath heavily, something unnerved me about this place, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand. Shining my torch on the walls I saw chains, they were covered in blood.

"Hey, there's knives over here." The police officer called. I walked towards the light, atop a desk was a neatly placed row of knives, left to right from smallest to largest. They were clean. "I wouldn't be surprised if they belonged to Vincent." He said. I began to shine my torch aimlessly along the floor, until I shone it on a pile of animatronic suits. I walked over to them. Taking a knee, I was about to shine my torch through their eye sockets, but I felt something pull me away.

"That's not a smart move, let's try and find a light." The officer suggested. We both pointed our torches along the walls.

"Aha." I rejoiced, finding the light switch. The lights blinked a few times, before turning on completely, giving off a low buzz. I sighed, relieved I wouldn't be in the dark anymore, my mind slightly more at ease. That was when I noticed the room was much bigger than I had anticipated, it looked massive. There were piles and I mean piles of animatronic suits, littered everywhere. "Wow, never seen so many animatronics in my life."

"Four was enough for me Mr Schmidt, let's keep looking." He beckoned.

My attention was immediately attracted to what looked like a bloody rack. A torture device used in medieval times. It stretched the arms and legs causing extreme pain, sometimes severing the limbs completely. "This must have been some old dungeon in medieval times." I guessed, pointing my torch at the rack.

"Uh, Mr Schmidt, there's something over here, you might want to take a look at." He said, shining his torch at it. Looking over his shoulder, it was another pile of animatronics. This pile however, had a pool of blood beneath it. "I suspect there are bodies inside of it." He added.

"No signs of him though." I sighed.

"We have to keep looking, he has to be here, if he hasn't left like you said." He assured. Standing up, shining his torch around. I did the same, I wanted to be the one to find him, to see his face behind bars again would bring peace of mind. Shining my torch along the walls, I came across a tall pile of animatronics. Perched on top was a strange looking animatronic I hadn't seen before. I wanted to get a closer look at it, so I began to climb the pile, kneeling at it's feet. It was slender and completely black, aside from it's face which was white. It looked like it had cheekbones, and tears falling from its black soulless eyes. It had a huge black smile, and two buttons on its chest.

"What are you doing up there?" He shouted. Obviously hearing the noise from me climbing the pile.

"Nothing" I lied, turning to face him. He was looking at some more chains.

I felt something cold and tight wrap around my neck, squeezing hard. I tried taking the cold hands away, but they were too powerful. I felt more arms wrap around me, keeping me in place. Struggling for air I tried to yelp, but the most I could muster was a small whimper. The officer was so far away, that he probably didn't hear me. I prayed to all the gods in existence that he would turn around, but he didn't. I passed out.

I woke up with chills, looking up and down. "Not again..." I thought, looking at the chains that kept me in place. The place was completely dark, aside from a single torch that burned above me, shining flickering light on the walls, ceiling and floor. My mouth was taped shut, I squirmed trying to squeeze my skinny hands through the cuffs, but to no avail. I hummed for help, it was all I could do with the tape over my mouth. I heard a sound almost like a suitcase opening, I couldn't hear where it was coming from, the sound echoed in the vacant room. I began to sweat from fear.

A figure came into view... It was the weird looking animatronic from earlier, I saw it had tentacles protruding from it's back, Its eyes glowed red. I didn't hear footsteps, instead it looked like it floated, leaving a black mist in its wake. It drew closer, I winced as it took my chin into its cold hands.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't detective Mikey." It breathed in a ghostly sounding voice, staring into my face. I felt cold, all over, I began to shiver. "I missed you last week, I couldn't wait until you walked back through those doors." It breathed again.

"No... It can't be." I thought, fear plastered all over my face.

"I believe an introduction is in order." It hissed. "I... am the Puppet Master. You know me better as Vincent." I hummed for help again, as it grabbed me by the hair, pulling it. I yelped in pain, as he cackled. "And you! You are going to be my next attraction! You'll fit nicely in my collection." He laughed again. Half of my mind was terrified, the other was questioning if it was in fact Vincent.

"It's unbelievable the power that I control as the Puppet Master!" He breathed. "I've changed my mind, I'm not going to kill you, instead I am going to reward you. I suppose your excellent detective work has revealed my plans?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No? Hahahaha!" He cackled. "After all that hard work, you couldn't figure it out!" He doubled over laughing manically, before straightening up again. I rattled my chains, in fear of what he had planned. "I feel no shame in telling you. After all it's only fair that you know your part in it." He hissed. Tears began to fall from my eyes, as he took out a knife.

"The soul is a curious being, it has the ability to control objects, far more powerful than a human body. All we need to do... Is set it free!" He breathed. I screamed in pain, my tape falling off, as he scraped his knife down my chest. With my blood pooling on the floor, he looked deep into my eyes.

"I'm going to give you more power than you could ever dream of Michael. You will join my ranks! You will kill in my name!" He roared. "I'm going to give you a gift... the gift of life!" I screamed in agony, as he repeatedly stabbed me. I felt weak, looking down I saw the puddle of blood build. I collapsed to the floor, before being lifted. My vision was blurred, I couldn't tell where I was being taken to.

I wept in suffering. Begging for death, as I felt myself being forced into something, my skin tearing at multiple sharp objects scraping against it. My arms and legs were pushed into their new home. I saw the Puppet smile through two holes, before perching himself on top of his animatronic pile, becoming lifeless once more. I felt no more pain, no more torture, as my vision faded to black.

 **Shit this took a dark turn. What happened to Mike? Find out next chapter... Hope you enjoyed reading it! Leave a review, love to read what you have to say.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – A gift**

I regained consciousness, looking down through two holes I saw my new body. I had no idea who I was, what I was, or where I was. I was in some dingy room, sitting at a table, opposite some weird looking puppet thing. I then started recalling memories, one of which being the purple guy, who was now The Puppet Master. I realised it was him I was sat opposite to, he looked lifeless. I got up having remembered where the exit was when I came down here with some strange man earlier, I couldn't recall who he was, however I had memories of us walking down here together. I realised that the exit was blocked by what looked like a wardrobe, a really tall and heavy wardrobe. Deciding it was time to test my new found strength, I gripped two ends of the blockade before starting to push. I stopped immediately, trying my hardest not to scream in pain. I felt weird, almost like I was still a human, but I felt the urge to step away from the wardrobe. Instead I sat down again with the puppet who's eyes had now opened.

"Ah Mr Schmidt you're awake!" He said, smiling.

"Yes master... _What the fuck did you do to me?"_ I shouted. I had two voices, one of them was robotic and submissive, but the other was much deeper and angrier.

"The transformation is not quite complete yet it seems. Your soul has not quite left it's body for the suit, which is why we're getting some of that interference." He explained, putting his black hand on my head. "Now eat and drink." He insisted, pointing to a freshly cooked pizza and a can of coke, placed on the table. "You're still dependent on foods and liquids, but when the process is complete, you wont have need for such things." He continued.

"Thank you master... _Why are you doing this?"_ I asked, still speaking with that unfamiliar deep voice, beginning to eat the pizza.

"Because I want to give immortal life to everybody on the planet, except those that either refuse, disobey or prove themselves unworthy. You should be happy! It'll only take a few more days and you'll be as immortal as I am." He cheered.

"I am happy, I can't wait! _You'll never get away with this you monster!"_ I growled.

"I think you'll find I already have!" He chuckled. "You better do as you're told Mr Schmidt, otherwise I'll have to finish what I started. Think yourself lucky I gave you the best gift in the world!" He threatened.

"You did master, I'm so happy that you gave me new life!" I cheered, drinking the whole can of coke.

"We have a guest, why don't you go deal with him for me?" He asked, pointing to who I recognised as the police officer, dangling from chains.

" _No! Nuh uh! No way! I told you I wasn't going to be a part of your –_ OK!" I said, watching myself walk over to him, it was weird because I had no control over my actions. I couldn't resist in any way, before I knew it I was standing before him. He had that same tape over his mouth, he was squirming trying to get free.

"Now kill him will you, I haven't got all day. Wake me up when you're finished." He said, perching himself on top of his pile, before becoming lifeless again. I turned back to the police officer, trying to scream through the tape, attempting to wriggle himself free. I felt something take over me, my jaw fell open by 90 degrees. I slowly moved my head towards his arm, hearing motors whir and tick, he hummed again as I was within biting distance. I felt weird again, pulling away from his arm, I looked up at him.

" _I'm not going to hurt you." I whispered "It's me Mike the night guard, I'm going to set you free, just please calm down and we can get out of here."_ I ripped the tape off of his mouth, before he screamed in pain and fear. The volume of the scream was as loud as standing next to a speaker on full blast, I fell backwards trying to hold my ears. The ear piercing scream was intense, I sprinted to the back wall to get away from the noise. The Puppet man shot up.

"What did you do you idiot!?" He shouted, looking over to the now even louder screaming police officer, It was difficult to hear him. "Never mind, I was wrong to assume you belonged in my immortal wonderland, I'll deal with you later." He hissed, turning to the police officer, unsheathing a knife. The officer let out a shrill scream of terror as he feared for his life. The Puppet brought the knife to his chest, the policeman was shaking with fear, breathing heavily. The Puppet laughed as he screamed in pain, his knife piercing his chest, dragging it down slowly. I wanted to help him, I wanted to save him. The Puppet turned its head 180 degrees, looking down towards me he hissed. "You can't." I tried getting up, but I felt held in place by something, however there was nothing to hold me anywhere. I watched as the poor man's blood ran from his body, I couldn't help him, I couldn't save him. The puppet then pulled another suit from his pile, before removing the restraints, picking the policeman up.

I heard a loud bang, before something heavy came crashing down, landing on my head, I was knocked out instantly. I kept hearing strange noises, inaudible voices, but I couldn't see.

I awoke unaware of where I was, my vision was a blur. What was clear however, was that this place heavily contrasted the dark and dingy place I vaguely remembered being in before. I saw bright lights towering above me, I had to squint my eyes. The place itself was very white and light blue, it looked like heaven, If such a place even existed in the first place. I heard muffled voices coming from around me, I couldn't discern what they were saying. Was I dead? Was that God judging me? Was I going to be sent to hell? Or would I ascend to heaven? These questions along with many others raced in my mind, I began to panic as a figure came to my side, I heard tapping and more muffled voices before it went away. I wiped my eyes as my vision came back to me, revealing a familiar face sat down at my feet.

"Mr Fazbear. Is that you?" I asked.

"Yes it's me, finally you're conscious. I was beginning to worry you would stay in that coma."

"Coma?" He nodded. "What happened?" I asked.

"Well everybody knows that Vincent is the Puppet Master now. He stabbed you multiple times, stuffed you into an old suit trying to get your soul to transfer to it. That was all part of his plan." He started.

"To give immortal life, and to take life away from those unworthy." I added. "How long have I been in a coma for?" I asked.

"It's coming up to a month now." He said looking up to the calender that hung on the wall, crosses filled the dates until today. "Oh sorry, the girls and Freddy heard screams, so they kicked the wardrobe over knocking you out. They then grabbed you and the officer, Foxy ran to the hospital with you both, while Freddy fought off the Puppet." He explained.

"Are they all okay? Is Freddy okay?" I asked.

"The officer is fine, the girls are fine, that reminds me... uh second thought not yet. Freddy's being repaired because he took quite a beating, that Puppet almost ripped him apart, I can't imagine what he could do to a person." He pondered.

"What about the pizzeria? It isn't going to close is it?"

"Possibly..." He sighed. "The pizzeria's on complete lock-down, everyone they've sent in has gone missing, they have no idea what happened to them."

"You mean they got stuffed?" I asked.

"Uh... well possibly, I-I mean these are only r-rumours." He stuttered. "In the meantime I've been looking after the girls at my house. They really miss you, you know? They've been trying to convince me to let them visit you, everyone would think I'm mad!" He chuckled.

"Ha-ha Yeah..." I agreed, laughing. I began to worry, If I had been in a coma for nearly a month... "Oh no!" I dreaded.

"What's got you so worried?" He asked.

"This may sound inappropriate..." I stated, looking around to see if anyone else was in the room, nobody in sight. *sigh* "The girls... have they, you know?" I asked, trying my hardest to not mention masturbation.

"What?" He asked. I sighed again in response, again looking around to make sure nobody was around.

"You know!" I gritted, closing my eyes, using my hands to represent what I meant. This wasn't a normal conversation to be having with an ordinary boss, but to the one at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, It was as if he was my father. I could talk to him about anything, sometimes though I felt I was pushing it. However I didn't have a normal job, I had to look after the girls, and I soon realised after a couple nights there what that meant.

"Really, they can do that?" He asked, shocked. "I haven't heard them doing it, but I... Um, wow this is surprising. Did you teach them?"

"Oh god no, I started working at the pizzeria as a virgin. I never knew anything about, you know... girls. Particularly the animatronic variety." I replied. "Actually come to think of it, Foxy taught Bonnie and Chica, I remember Bonnie telling me about it the night Freddy tried to-." I said, stopping mid sentence, hoping he wouldn't ask about what happened. It was no use, he looked puzzled, I would have to explain to him about Freddy.

"Well I'm really glad you managed to escape unharmed, I should have mentioned that Freddy can get rather violent. Just like it's your job to take care of the girls, it's their job to take care of Freddy." He explained.

"Bonnie did get extremely angry with Foxy, she shouted it was her night, I guess they take it in turns." I stated. To which Mr Fazbear nodded, looking at his watch.

"Uh I best be off, I have some business to take care of." He sighed, leaving with a look of worry on his face, I was curious as to why. "Bye Mike!" he called. I spent the rest of the day being tended to by nurses, examined by doctors and eating horrible hospital food. I was surprised I could walk normally, despite what my legs have been through. I was thinking about the girls, more specifically Chica, I couldn't wait to taste her pizza again. I took a quick glance at myself, just to make sure that It was me and not that thing I was stuffed into.

"Thank fuck I'm not a robot, I like my life thanks." I sighed, I heard a door open.

"Visiting time Mr Schmidt." A nurse called. "Your parents are here to see you."

"Really, today went fast." I said, getting off the bed. "Is it okay if I see them outside? It's just I need to stretch my legs." I asked.

"Certainly." She agreed, standing aside revealing my parents, both with looks of worry on their faces.

"Mum! Dad!" I called, wrapping my arms around them in a hug.

"We're so sorry!" Mum wailed.

"What for?" I asked. "Hey cheer up I'm okay!"

"We should have kept in contact with you during your shift, to make sure that you were okay..." Dad said, I rubbed his back. "Especially after all the strange happenings we've been hearing about on the news."

"Well I'm okay, and that's all that matters." I reassured them, breaking away from the hug.

"Come on let's go outside, I haven't walked in nearly a month." I called, walking towards the door. I saw the doctor talking to my parents.

"The wounds have fully healed, I examined him earlier, he is fully healthy and ready to be taken home. He needs lots of rest and care, we've done all we need to do for him." He assured. We all walked to the car.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault, I never should have gone snooping." I apologised.

"No Mike, you did the right thing. By finding the bodies, you've given people piece of mind. You just need to be careful from now on." My dad replied, wrapping his coat around me. We all headed home, nobody said anything, It was awkward. I couldn't stop thinking about the pizzeria, it was on lock-down, how many people have been given the gift? Where was The Puppet Master? How many has he stuffed? When we arrived home, my mum dished me up some vegetable soup, while my dad lit the fire. I sat down in the living room with my parents, eating my soup, when BBC news came on. My dad franticly searched for the remote, but he couldn't find it, it was too late.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place where once you go in, there's no coming out. A search party of 10 was sent into the pizzeria last night, they haven't been heard from since. This adds to the total of 19 missing persons who have not yet returned. Armed forces are on their way to try to find the missing people inside... 87 illegal immigrants" *click*. My dad had found the remote. We sat in silence as he stoked the fire, bleeding warmth into the room. It was quiet, except for the fire spitting, you could almost hear a pin drop. Suddenly my phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Ah Mike, the doctor just called to say that you were home, just checking to see if all is well?" He asked.

"Everything is great Mr Fazbear, got some hot soup and I'm sat in front of the fire." I replied.

"Well that's just fantastic, *bang* Uh listen, this may sound like I'm asking too much of you but." He started.

"Fire away." I said.

"Uh, would you mind If the girls stayed with you for a while? It's just they really OW! I mean really want to see you." He asked.

"Sure." I responded, not realising what I had just agreed to.

"YAY!" I heard three voices cheer. "Whew, thanks Mike, they've been getting a bit difficult to control recently. Although I'm sure they'll calm down when they see you, I'll be there in about two hours. Turrah." He replied, relieved.

"See ya." I responded, putting my phone back in my pocket

"Who was that?" Mum asked.

"That was my boss. He was calling to make sure that I was OK, great man Mr Fazbear, he's like a father to me." I replied, my dad looked at me jealously. "Don't worry dad, you're the best there is." He smiled at this. "Anyway, he's coming over in a couple hours, and he's bringing th- ..." My parents looked at me questioningly, as I had a look of dread on my face. "Oh shit, oh fuck, bollocks bollocks bollocks bollocks!" I shouted, pulling the phone out of my pocket and fumbling for "Boss" under my contacts. It rang, and it rang, but went to voicemail. I tried again, it rang and rang, again voicemail. "Fuck!" I fretted, putting my phone back in my pocket. My parents looked at me like I was deranged.

"What's so bad about your boss? Who's he bringing with him? Dad asked, poking the fire.

"There's nothing wrong with my boss, its just he's bringing the..." I started, realising that I would have to explain the animatronics to them. "girls." My dad raised an eyebrow to this.

"What's so bad about that? They're not mingers are they? My dad asked,

"Uh no, they're not ugly, they're just... different." I sighed.

"Oh I see..." He said, pulling a dumb face, mum slapped him.

"No dad, they don't have down's syndrome." I sighed, putting my head in my hands.

"For fucks sake, why do they always have to be weird. Every girlfriend you've ever had... always got something wrong with 'em." Dad spouted. I charged off the sofa grabbing him by his shirt.

"They aren't weird they're robots!" I shouted.

"Robots? Like **bleep** **bloop** robots?" He chuckled, doing a poor impression.

"No..." I sighed, releasing his shirt. "They're like us dad, they have feelings, emotions, and desires. They're fully conscious, free moving, free thinking animatronics. They're the only ones of their kind." I explained.

"Oh." They both replied in unison.

"Please when they arrive, don't freak out. Make them feel welcome." I pleaded.

"Ok." They said. It was then I realised how much a state our house was in. With the help of my parents we tidied the house, hoovered and polished. Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I called, approaching the door. I saw a figure through the frosted glass, whom I assumed to be Mr Fazbear. I opened it.

"Hello there Mike!" He said, extending a hand. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine sir, just got done giving the house a tidy." I replied, shaking his hand.

"Excellent, the girls are just sat in the car waiting. Speaking of the girls, I told them not to mention s- I-I mean you know what." He said, leaning in.

"Shhh, not so loud, my parents could've heard that." I whispered.

"What's all the whispering about?" My dad asked, I jumped.

"Uh n-n-nothing dad, just business." I lied, he looked over to Mr Fazbear who nodded as well.

"Well, I'll let them out of the car, then I have to go I'm afraid" My boss broke the awkward silence, walking towards his car.

"So you're leaving me here to explain everything?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so Mr Schmidt." He replied, unlocking his car. I turned around to my mum who looked curious. I paced back and forth, trying my hardest to think of a way to explain everything to them.

"Mikey!" I heard three familiar voices call, before I felt them hug me tightly.

"Mikey we were so worried about you." Bonnie sobbed.

"I thought you were going to become one of them." Chica whimpered.

"Arr, I'm really glad your okay Mikey" Foxy said, obviously not wanting to cry, diminishing her pirate personality.

*Cough* "Uh hey girls, thanks for saving me." I wheezed, turning to Foxy. "Thanks for taking me to the hospital." I said, as the trio retreated from their hug.

"You saved our boy?" Mum asked. The three nodded.

"How can we repay you?" My dad asked.

"I almost forgot you two were here." I chuckled. "This is Bonnie, Chica and Foxy." I introduced, pointing to each of them as I called their name. "Girls, these are my parents, that's my dad Jowan, and this is my mum Jennifer." My dad slowly extended his hand to shake theirs, but instead they wrapped their arms around both of them.

"There's no need to repay us, we'd do anything for our Mikey." Bonnie said, wrapping her arms tighter around my dad, who looked as though he was about to faint. "Oh sorry." She apologised, stepping away to give room. My dad began to cough, his cheeks flushed crimson. Then there was silence. While everybody was sharing awkward glances at each-other, I decided to put the kettle on and brew some tea, It would get my parents talking a bit more. I prepared the tea and we all sat in the living room, just staring at one another, until my dad spoke.

"So Mike, you never told us what you do at work." He mentioned, taking a sip of tea.

"Uh, well it's my job to monitor the building, to make sure nobody breaks in and steals anything." I lied. "Especially the animatronics, If my boss came back and they were gone, there would be hell to pay." I looked over to the girls, they had confused looks on their faces. I gave them each a little prod, then they returned to normal again, I hoped my parents didn't see.

"Oh I see." Mum said, putting her mug on the windowsill. "Foxy is it?" Foxy's ears shot up.

"Arr what is it lass?" She asked.

"Do you always talk like a pirate?" She wondered.

"Yarr, tis what I was programmed to talk like." Foxy responded. I had just about enough of this petty small talk, I wanted out right now, this was painful. My stomach began to rumble, that soup wasn't enough.

"You hungry Mikey?" Chica asked.

"Yeah." I nodded, gripping my stomach. Chica walked towards the kitchen.

"Top cupboard." I said, Chica opened it, grabbing the ingredients.

"She can cook?" My mum asked, shocked.

"Hell yeah she can, Chica makes amazing pizza!" I replied, getting up and helping her get the ingredients she needed. Once all the ingredients for the pizza were out, Chica closed the door to the kitchen, and closed the hatch.

"There's one more ingredient that we need." Chica whispered.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked. "And why exactly do we need the door and hatch closed to get it?"

"I need a jug." She said.

"A jug? Well why didn't you say so?" I asked, opening the cupboard, no jug. "Uh wait here, it should be in the dishwasher." I told her, leaving the kitchen. I went to the utility room and opened the dishwasher, inside was a jug which I took, heading back to the kitchen. "Here you go." I said, giving her the jug. Chica took it and then closed the door in my face. "Oi Chica, what was that for?" I asked.

"It'll be ready in half an hour!" Chica called through the closed door. I turned around to my parents, who were now in the dining room, talking with the girls.

"What do you think she's doing in there?" Bonnie asked.

"I have no clue." I shrugged.

"Yarr I think I may have an idea, what the lass be doin' in yer kitchen" Foxy replied, Bonnie kicked her. "Oof! Sorry."

"So girls, what do you do when Mike is at work?" My mum asked, I gave Bonnie and Foxy a look as if to say "Don't you dare." They smiled at me in response, my lips curled and I tensed, bracing whatever they were about to say.

"We usually hang out with him in the office." Bonnie lied. I sighed in relief, and mouthed the words "thank you" to her.

"We always explore the seven seas together!" Foxy chimed in, I began to sweat as my eyes opened in shock, Bonnie gave her another kick. "On my pirate ship!" She smiled, gripping her leg.

"Haha, how about you three get to know each-other better, I want to have a word with Foxy." I suggested, dragging her by her arm into my room, locking it. "What are you playing at huh?" I asked, slightly pissed off. "Please stop hinting to what we get up to Foxy. I know it's difficult, and I know you three haven't seen me in almost a month, but for fucks sake stop." I pleaded, she laughed in response. "Please Foxy this isn't funny." I said.

"Narr... It wasn't funny, I guess I'm just a bit excited to see you that's all." She giggled.

"I was excited when I found out I was seeing you three too, but please no more." I pleaded again, placing my arm on her shoulder.

"No more." She agreed, smiling.

"Thank you." I breathed, pulling her into a hug. We walked back out into the dining room, where Bonnie was talking to my parents about the pizzeria.

"So we just entertain kids all day, I'm in a band with Chica and Freddy. I play the guitar, while Freddy and Chica are singers." Bonnie explained.

"Wow, that's so cool." My mum replied, as me and Foxy sat down again. "What about you Foxy? What do you do at the Pizzeria?" She asked.

"I entertain kids in me cove!" She started. "Take em on all sorts of pirate adventures. And then when the kiddies get tired, I tell them tales of how I defeated the great black-beard, then I sing them songs." She explained.

"Fascinating." Mum gasped.

"Pizza's ready!" Chica called. I got up and opened the door for her, taking the giant pizza over to the table, setting it down. Chica placed a small pizza on the table. "This one's just for you Mikey, I made it special." She said, smiling. I looked at it curiously, giving it a small whiff, before we all sat down.

"Wow Chica this pizza smells amazing!" My dad dribbled.

"It tastes even better than it smells!" Chica cheered. We all took a bite, everyone let out an "Mmmm" simultaneously. "I'm glad you all like it, especially you Mikey." She said, brushing her hand along my chin. I shrugged off her affectionate behaviour, it was probably because she hadn't seen me in a while.

"Chica this pizza's gorgeous!" My mum exclaimed, pizza falling onto her chin.

"He-he, let me get that." Chica giggled, wiping her chin clean. As I ate the pizza I began to feel strange, It was weird because occasionally I would encounter a small crunch, I was positive it wasn't the crust. Whatever the crunch was It tasted funky, I brushed it off as being the home ingredients, the ones at the pizzeria were much better. When I had eaten half of the pizza I realised Chica was staring at me strangely.

"Something in my teeth?" I asked, trying to find it.

"No." She replied, putting pizza in her mouth, smiling. I continued eating the pizza, however as I did so I began to feel tension building, it wasn't in the room... It was in my trousers. "Not now." I thought, looking up at Chica who giggled. I was now rosy cheeked, I decided that it would be best to finish the pizza, instead of worrying about what was going on down there. I continued eating, when I had reached my last slice of pizza, I saw Bonnie peer across the table. She gave me a wolf whistle, looking down at the now highly visible bulge in my trousers, which I tried my hardest to cover. I gave her a look as if to say "not you too?" She giggled in response, before sitting down again. My parents thankfully saw this as being playful and couldn't see what she was looking at. I had just finished my last slice of pizza, I was leaning back rubbing my belly, when Chica extended a hand and grasped the bulge in my trousers. I looked at her shocked, and at the same time turned on. Bonnie saw this and gave her a little tap, Chica released my bulge before standing up, taking the plates with her. I was sat with my knees in my arms, trying my hardest to cover up the fact that I had an erection, when Chica sat down again. I mouthed the words "don't do that again." She just winked at me in response, it was no use, my parents were bound to find out soon. Should I explain to them now? Or should I wait until they start asking questions?

"Mike. Put your knees down!" Mum shouted.

"No." I begged. "Please no!" My dad's hands curled into fists, he wasn't one to take no for an answer when It came to manners. Foxy saw this and pushed my legs down again, slowly moving her hand up my legs, giving the lump a gentle squeeze. I slapped her hand, blushing slightly.

"Mike what's gotten into you? You've been acting strange around the girls ever since they arrived. Is there something you aren't telling us?" My dad asked. "You had to fucking ask that didn't you dad." I thought looking at the girls, who were all smiling at me, awaiting my response.

"It's nothing, probably just some side effect from the coma." I lied, I hoped they bought it, It was my last hope of not revealing the truth. My dad looked at me puzzled for a moment and thought, then nodded to me.

"Mike could you go and get me a cyder?" My dad asked.

"Sure." I replied, looking at the girls, eager to see me stand up. I couldn't say no to my dad at this point, he would get way to suspicious. I stood up scratching my leg, while simultaneously covering the obvious bulge. I continued this walking over to the fridge, I got out a Rattler. Walking over to him, still scratching. I handed him the cyder, before sitting back down again, sighing with relief that my dad had nothing to say.

"What's troubling you Mike? You can tell us, just be honest with us." My mum asked. "Oh no, not you too mum honestly." I thought looking at the girls, all with smiles on their faces.

"N-Nothing." I lied again. I had stuttered. My dad must have seen through this, because he looked at me, his lips curling.

"Liar!" He shouted, standing up. "I don't like... liars!" He continued, undoing his belt. "You know what we do with liars in this house boy!" He bellowed, snapping his belt making a clapping noise.

"Don't you... dare lay a finger on him!" Mum shouted, standing in front of dad, who looked over her shoulder sneering at me. Everything was going to shit, my parents were way to suspicious. I would have to explain everything to them,I sighed.

"Fine, sit down both of you, I'm sorry but I have been lying." I admitted. My mum looked shocked, but my dad gave her a look as if to say "told you so." Mum confiscated the cyder off him, this was how he acted when he had alcohol in his hands. *sigh* I looked over Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, they were all at the edge of their seats. "I wasn't telling you the truth about what I do at work. You see the girls they are just like us, they have desires, and one of the desires is love. I'm sure you remember on the news a man was sexually assaulted by Chica?" My dad nodded

"Lucky bastard!" He chuckled, looked over to her.

"Anyway, if the desire for love isn't fulfilled they'll take it upon themselves to forcefully fulfil that desire. So it's my job to make sure that they're safe and loved." I admitted. My parents exchanged puzzled glances at each-other.

"Arr, and we love our Mikey boy!" Foxy said, moving her hand up my leg again.

"Stop it Foxy!" I blurted out, slapping her hand again. She giggled, slowly moving it closer to my bulge.

"We still don't understand Mike." My mum said, confused. Chica looked over at the fun Foxy was having with me, so she decided to join in too. She placed her hand on my leg, I tried my hardest to move them, but they wouldn't budge.

"In other words we uh... fuck!" I blurted out in ecstasy leaning my head back, as I felt them rub at my erection trapped inside my trousers. I quickly shoved both of their hands off before breathing heavily. I looked over to my parents who were gob smacked, then my dad changed to a smile of approval. Foxy and Chica giggled. "Chica what exactly did you put in my pizza?" I asked. She smiled.

"Uh, let's see. Extra special sauce; lot's of peperoni, tomato purée, little bit o' cheese, some onions and Viagra." She winked. It hit me like a bus, I just realised what that crunch was. I immediately shot up and ran for the door, but Bonnie was in my way.

"Bonnie... p-p-please." I pleaded. To my surprise she obliged, I darted towards the door, but my shirt tightened around my neck. I couldn't run.

"Arr harr harr, where d'ya think yer goin' cabin boy?" Foxy asked.

"The fuck away from you three!" I shouted, trying my hardest to break free. I was picked up off of my feet by Foxy, who held me in her arms. She began to head towards my bedroom, licking her lips. She kicked open the door and threw me onto the bed, closing the door behind them, the three girls turned to look at me. I had fear and lust plastered all over my face." Uh girls, you've been masturbating regularly haven't you?" I asked, shaking.

"No." The trio said, before their eyes turned black with white dots. My whole body froze as they jumped onto the bed with me, sprawling across it, edging closer to me like I was their sexual prey. They knelt before me, removing their shirts, revealing their voluptuous breasts. Foxy lifted me up by the scruff of my t-shirt, bringing me close as they each pressed their breasts against my face. I motor-boated them, their tits jiggling and slapping against my cheeks. Foxy lifted off my top throwing it off the bed, before slowly letting me fall back onto the bed again. Bonnie began to unbutton my trousers, gawking at the large lump hidden beneath my boxers. Chica pushed Bonnie aside, like a prize she earned, she pulled them off. The trio looked at me and smiled, before they all dived down. I felt three wet tongues glide up and down my cock, they spat and slurped, taking turns eating it up. I felt it slip inside their mouths, down their wet throats, being massaged by their warm tongues. I saw Chica drop her skirt and pants, before she looked at me lustily. While Bonnie and Foxy took it in turns to see who could swallow more, my hard member being covered with warm breath, each time they choked on it.

Chica leapt onto my chest, edging herself closer to my mouth. I pushed my tongue inside, earning a moan from her. She grabbed me by the head, forcing my tongue to explore her deeper, she gasped when I hit her spot. She wailed with pleasure as I inserted a finger into her arse hole, forcing herself down further. All the while my pole was getting a thorough cleaning, moaning as it brushed along their tongues, touching every sensitive part. I inserted my finger deeper, as I swirled my tongue inside her. She started to quiver, whilst I began to move my finger in and out. She squealed as I inserted another finger, my tongue forced deeper inside her. Chica Jerked her hips, covering my face with her cum. I licked it all up before cupping my mouth under her, collecting any drip into my mouth. I licked my lips as she got off, allowing me to breath.

"You ready for an adventure Mikey baby?" Foxy asked, holding in her hand some Johnson's Baby Oil. I looked at her in surprise, before holding out my hand. She popped the lid off, poured it into my hand, then presented me her tight arse-hole. I coated her in Johnson's, poking my finger inside she moaned. Foxy then grabbed my cock, pressing it against her tight entrance. "You ready?" She asked.

"Drop anchor captain Foxy!" I ordered, she smiled forcing herself down. I felt my bell end stretch her arse wide, slide up inside her, and get swallowed between her cheeks. I moaned in surprise as I felt one of my balls in Bonnie's mouth, while Chica inserted fingers into Foxy. Foxy clenched her butt-cheeks around my cock as she slowly began to bounce, they started shaking as my member slid in and out of her tight arse-hole, she moaned each time she swallowed it whole. I felt my cock rub against her walls over and over, she screamed as Chica inserted a third finger, Bonnie taking both balls in her mouth. I felt some of Foxy's cum run down my shaft, before being licked up by Chica. Foxy bounced faster, panting heavily, my member spreading her gaping arse wide. Foxy lifted herself off as my dick began to throb. "Aww, come on Foxy... It was just getting good!" I moaned but Foxy was really tired, she just laid there panting, I let her off as she probably had enough.

Bonnie began to prowl towards me now, growling. She pounced onto me, straddling my legs. She lowered herself down, my dick spreading her pussy lips wide, as it slid through them pressing deep inside her. "Ooh." She moaned, smiling, lowering herself further. I felt my cock pierce her lips again, sliding along her tight pussy, quivering slightly as It went deeper. She moaned again, my member starting to throb as she bounced, her pussy engulfing my dick again and again. Quivering, Bonnie began to slow her movements, lifting herself off. I grabbed hold of her hips and thrust myself deep inside her again, she yelped grabbing my cock as it slid out, taking it into her mouth. Bonnie lapped her tongue around my cock as she forced it deep down her throat, I felt it slide along her throat as it stroked the sensitive tip. She began to stroke my shaft while licking my bell end, as it began to throb hard. Bonnie lapped her tongue around the tip as I jetted pre-cum onto it, she swallowed it, taking my cock down her throat again. Bonnie rocked her head back and forth, I felt my throbbing member slide along her wet tongue, before I covered her throat with another load. She coughed it back onto my cock, spitting onto it. Using it as a lubricant she slid her hand up and down my shaft pumping it fast, opening her mouth wide, ready to catch what she craved. She spat onto it again, licking the tip gently. I kicked my leg, sending a torrent of cum through the air, landing in her mouth. She then licked me clean, before exchanging it between Foxy and Chica in a kiss. I laid back in bed, while Bonnie lifted me up and Chica put my boxers back on. They snuggled up with me, pulling the covers over all of us. Then my door opened.

"Sounds like someone had fun!" My dad said, peering his head through the door. "Goodnight Mike!" He called.

"Night dad." I replied, embracing the girls in a cuddle.

 **My longest chapter yet... I think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – An old friend and a night to remember**

I opened my eyes normally for the first time in a long while, yesterday I had regained consciousness after being in a coma for almost a month. I had agreed to let the girls stay with me for a while, they were becoming too much to handle for my poor boss. I didn't blame them as they definitely missed me a tonne, I found out just how much last night. Foxy and Chica were cuddling me, I scooted myself out from their grasp, my bed creaking slightly as I stood up. Then I wondered if the animatronics could sleep at all, after all they never slept when I worked the night shift. I looked over to my night stand, the clock read "3:19am." These thoughts left my mind as I felt my bladder about to burst, I rushed to the bathroom to relieve myself. After washing my hands I opened the bathroom door, It was quiet... A little too quiet for my liking. After shutting the dining room light off, I walked towards the corridor when a figure leapt out of the darkness.

"Boo!" Bonnie shouted.

"Jesus fucking Christ Bonnie" I whimpered, tripping back. "Don't do that, you scared the shit out of me!" I breathed, getting to my feet. After standing up, I realised Bonnie wasn't answering, she was just standing there, staring at me. "Uh... Bonnie? Hello?" I asked, waving my hand in front of her face.

I jumped back, as her eyes turned the familiar dark tint, the white dots peering back at me. It was evident that Bonnie was dissatisfied with last night, she still wants me. "Hey there Mikey, wanna play?" She asked, licking her lips. I began to slowly back away, as she fell to the floor crawling towards me, almost cat-like. I stopped, my back levelling against the wall, as Bonnie edged closer and closer, the lust increasing in her eyes. "Playing hard to get only makes me want you more!" She moaned seductively, reaching for the belt that kept my trouser snake safe. I dove out of the way, sprawled across the floor, almost making it to the hallway when I felt a hand grip my foot. I kicked furiously, as she pulled me back towards her. She lost grip and I shot up, running through the hallway, slamming the door in her face. "You can run all you want Mikey!" She called lustfully. I panicked, darting my eyes around until I saw the cupboard under the stairs. Quickly I opened the door, closing it quietly as I calmed my heavy breathing, so not to reveal my hiding place. I winced as I heard the dining room door open, and footsteps along the hallway, as I held my breath. I heard them walk right past the cupboard, before walking back again, stopping somewhere along the far end. I let out my held breath, gasping for air again.

Suddenly the cupboard door opened, revealing Bonnie with a hand on her hip. "But you can't hide." She whispered, walking inside, closing the door behind her. It was pitch black in here now, I couldn't see anything. All I knew is that I was backed up against the wall, by an extremely horny purple bunny. I heard ripping as my shirt left my skin, torn up somewhere, leaving me cold. In one fell swoop my trousers and boxers fell to the floor, as I began to shiver, it was freezing in here. "What's the matter Mikey? Little cold?" She asked, gripping my now erect penis in her hands.

"Mhmm." I moaned, feeling my rod tense as she gently squeezed it.

"Let's fix that." She cooed. I felt my cock pierce her entrance, I moaned as it slid inside warm walls, enveloping my entire length. I then felt soft fur radiate over my chest and legs, Bonnie was leaning back against me, my dick deep inside her pussy. She began lifting herself up and down, her fur brushing against me, keeping me warm. While my cock split her pussy wide, her clenching walls massaging my member as it slithered in and out, a moan escaping her as the friction began to build. She hopped up and down, engulfing my dick repeatedly as her fur vibrated against my body, giving me warmth. I grabbed onto her hips and quickened her, my cock sinking deeper and deeper, spreading her wider and wider. Bonnie whimpered as I began to rub her clitoris with my finger, she slowed right down as my rod began to throb inside her, releasing moans as I circled her clit with my fingertip. This sent her over the edge, as I felt her cum against my dick. She slowly pulled herself away, my still throbbing cock covered in her chocolaty cum. I stood there in silence, watching it droop onto the floor, Bonnie turned around to look at me strangely.

Bonnie then spread her arse wide, forcing my wet rod inside her. I felt her clench as I pierced her walls, a muffled scream escaped her as I felt my cock ease inside, spreading her wide. Bonnie took me all the way, placing her hands against the wall, she began to push herself forwards and backwards, slamming into me over and over again. I felt my throbbing rod press deep inside her, she yelped each time her arse engulfed me fully, as it slapped against my leg. I gritted my teeth exploding inside her, unleashing a large load deep within. I grabbed hold of her cheeks, jamming my throbbing cock far up her arse, she screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure, as my leg began to spasm again. I squeezed her cheeks tightly as my head hit the back of the wall, sending three final, colossal jets of cum, filling her right up. Bonnie slowly pulled herself forwards, clenching her arse-hole as she did so, keeping my cum trapped inside. She raised herself slightly, before squirting the mixture of cum onto my cock. Turning around, she sucked my softening penis clean, before diving down to lick the spillage on the floor. Bonnie picked me up, leaving the cupboard with me in her arms, as she headed for my bedroom. Tucking us in, we all cuddled together, before falling back to sleep.

I awoke again, surrounded my three favourite girls, one of which was directly on top of me. I had my hands on her breasts, it was Bonnie, she must have done this after I fell asleep. I removed my hands from her, stretching. "Hey I was enjoying that!" Bonnie whined, placing my hands back on her boobs, I gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Morning girls." I yawned, as Foxy and Chica got out of the bed.

"Morning Mikey." They both called.

"Come on Bonnie, it's time to get off now, my parents have made lunch." I sighed, giving her a slight push as I smelt the food. Bonnie hopped off of the bed, joining the girls as they walked out into the dining room. I removed the cover and was shocked to find myself completely naked. "Oh yeah, the cupboard." I thought to myself, putting on some clean clothes.

I joined the girls and my parents, who were sat at the dining table, on which was a gorgeous roast. My dad gestured me to sit down next to him, where a big meal awaited me. "Hey dad that's a bit much don't you think?" I asked, pointing to the sheer amount of Yorkshire puddings, roast potatoes, stuffing and pork that was on the plate.

"You're a man now Mike!" Dad cheered, giving the girls a wink. "Time you ate like a man. After all, I bet the girls tired you out last night!" He chuckled, pouring more gravy onto my plate. They all giggled in response, Bonnie was the loudest, probably because of the time she spent with me in the cupboard. It was true, I was starving, the girls kept me active at night. We all started eating, I was scoffing my food down as I was so hungry. Aside from the sound of scraping knives and forks, the occasional loud scoff from me, the dinner table was quiet. "I'll put the news on." Dad said, switching on the small television that sat nearby.

"Breaking news, there's been an outbreak at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. About a dozen animatronics left the doors of the pizzeria, killing everyone in sight, 28 people were injured and a further 6 are confirmed dead. They are becoming more and more difficult to contain, special armed forces are doing their best to contain the outbreak. Nearby residents are urged not to leave their homes during the day, and a curfew between 8pm and 7am is currently being enforced." She said. We all sat in silence, eating, pretending we didn't hear it. "Here is a special report by our correspondent Steve."

"I spoke to a few of the witnesses, they told me the animatronics walked like animated corpses. They had blood seeping out their eyes and mouths, mucus dribbled from their chins as they charged for the special forces. The officers were reasonably protected through strategic barricades placed around the pizzeria, however bullets didn't affect them down." He started. My dad turned the TV off.

"That was a bad idea." He admitted, turning to my plate, which was empty. "Boy, you must have been hungry!" He chuckled, trying to rid his mind of the horrific events. "Who wants a drink?" Dad asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Can I have a glass of spiced rum dad?." I asked.

"Sure." He replied, reaching for my bottle of Captain Morgan Spiced Gold, and two glasses. He poured about three or four shots worth into the glass, before pouring his own, passing one to me. "Cheers!" He cheered.

"Cheers!" I replied, our glasses chimed as they hit each-other. We both took a small sip, feeling warm inside. Foxy looked curious at the bottle, taking a sip. "Whoa, Foxy's joining in the fun eh?" I cheered, pouring her a glass. Looking at the girls, they all seemed eager to try some. "For everyone!" I hailed, pouring three more glasses, passing them around. My phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I called.

"Hey Mike, it's Ashton from college, I was just worried about you. I found out today you just recovered from a coma. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Every-thing's good man just chillin' here, drinking and enjoying a nice meal." I replied.

"Ah man, that's great, to tell you the truth I thought you were dead. You stopped messaging me on Facebook." He continued.

"Nah I'm alive, more alive than I've ever felt actually." I said, sinking into my seat. "So, what you been up to since we finished college?" I asked.

"Well I've been researching advanced robotics, to prepare for my degree at university." He answered.

"No fucking way, that's awesome dude, good luck man." I said, surprised.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Well I got a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." I started.

"You mean the place that's on lock-down right now?" He gasped.

"Yeah, I worked the night shift, but I'm sure you know all about my work. I've been in the news apparently." I continued.

"You sure have, heard about those bodies you found." He answered.

"Spent most of my time in and out of consciousness, getting stabbed and stuffed into suits, so my life is just peachy right now. It would be really good to catch up, you know since it's been like 5 months since we left college." I suggested.

"Why don't you come over in a bit, I've got something really cool I want to show you." He insisted.

"Aww shit, now you got me excited. Sure mate, I'll be there in a bit, just let me get ready." I replied. "See ya later!" I called

"Bye Mike!" He called back, hanging up the phone. I Looked at my parents, they were curious.

"That was Ashton, a friend of mine at college." I explained. "Don't you remember him coming to stay last year?" I asked, they nodded in response. "Well he wants to show me something cool, so I'm going to get ready. I'll be back in a couple of hours." I said, smiling to the girls. I smartened myself up, brushed my teeth and put some deodorant on, so I didn't smell like I had just slept with a whore. Then I went out to my Volkswagen Golf, I hadn't been in it for what seemed like a few days, but was actually nearly a month. The engine rumbled as I turned the key, clutch down I put it into first, pulling out into the main road. I used to drop Ashton to his house often as I had a car and he didn't, so I had memorised the fastest route to get there, it wasn't long before I pulled up beside number 11. I got out and approached the door. Ringing the doorbell, I saw a figure approach through small pieces of frosted glass. A man who looked in his early fifties opened the door, he looked at me like he knew me from somewhere, before he lit up in realisation.

"Mike, how good to see you." He greeted, taking my hand into a brisk handshake. "Glad to see you're okay. Ashton is waiting for you in his room." He said, putting an arm around my shoulder, leading me there.

"Hey Mike!" He called, peering out of his room. "Follow me... it's downstairs." He said, flicking the lights to the basement.

"You have a basement?" I asked.

"Yep, Dad had it dug out after all the noise coming from my room, this is where the magic happens." He explained, opening the door and leading me inside. It was a bright room, it looked like a science laboratory, except instead of experiments, lining the walls were various different robots in different states. I saw ones that had multiple limbs; ones that had wings, ones that looked like butlers, and even ones that looked like they were built by aliens.

"Wow this place is so fucking awesome!" I gasped, looking around at all the different robots on display. "Do these work?" I asked, pointing to them.

"Unfortunately no, I usually start building a robot, then I change my idea and move on. That's why none of them are finished." He sighed.

"You should really finish these off." I suggested. "You've got some really wicked designs here man. I want to see that thing there fly, and whatever that alien thing can do." I encouraged, marvelling at all the robots on display.

"I would do, but I've just finished designing something that I think I can finish. In fact it's such a big project, I'll feel more motivated to complete it" He explained.

"So where is it?" I asked, curious.

"It's just a design, but I think my calculations are correct." He assured, leading me over to a white sheet that covered something. He whisked it away, presenting what looked like blueprints. They were covered in mathematical calculations, weird graphs, and other strange diagrams.

"So what is it? What does it do?" I asked, curious.

"It's an exoskeleton suit. It will hopefully increase the strength of the wearer. It uses a combination of man power and electricity to operate the ligaments, allowing the wearer to lift objects many times their weight." He explained, pointing to the calculations, which I assumed were correct.

"So when is it going to be ready?" I asked. "I want to be the first to try it!" I said, excitedly.

"Whoa, easy there Mike, I need time. It's going to take a few days to build, but I'm going to need some help." He suggested, extending a hand.

"Well, I'll see what I can do I guess. I know a place where you can get the materials you need for cheap, what exactly do you need?" I asked, shaking his hand. He let it fall as he sighed.

"Titanium, I need Titanium" He breathed. "tin and copper."

"Titanium? Why are you so down. The stuff was discovered here. Tin and Copper? Really? Pfft look outside, we've been mining them for generations!" I cheered, pointing around, expecting to see a window.

"Ha-ha, I guess you're right." He chuckled. "But this isn't going to be an easy task, it's going to take some gruelling work. How are you with welding?" he asked.

"Well I weld things for my dad sometimes." I mentioned.

"Perfect, you can supply me with the materials, while I'll take care of the boring engineering. Then when the time comes, you can help me put the suit together, how's that sound?" He questioned.

"Awesome!" I nodded. "Can't wait to see what it can do."

"Well, I need to finalize some more calculations, where is it you can get these supplies from?" He asked. I wrote down on a slip of paper, the name of a local scrapyard.

"They'll have everything you need, for dirt cheap; metals, spare parts, wires, old tech, you name it they have it." I said, handing him the paper.

"Brilliant, I'll ask my parents to take me down there today, thank you by the way." He replied.

"It's no problem." I insisted, feeling a buzz in my pocket. Looking at my phone a text read. "Mike, you need to come home now, it's getting late. xx" It was a text from mum. I looked at the time, it was only 6, it wasn't that late. "Uh, sorry Ash, but I need to go, my mum says it's getting late apparently." I sighed.

"Please don't call me that." He said, shaking his head.

"Oh, sorry... I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow, see how you're getting on with the engineering then." I apologised.

"It's no problem, just don't call me that again." He insisted, smiling. "Bye then!" He called, as I made my way to the door.

"Bye!" I called back, closing the door behind me, heading up the stairs. I said goodbye to Ashton's parents, before leaving and getting in my VW. The journey home was boring, I kept thinking about what the exoskeleton Ashton was making would look like, what excited me even more was what it could be capable of. But then I began to wonder if we would be able to finish it, I would have to check how he's doing, I would have to encourage him. As I walked through the door, I saw that everyone was in the living room, watching television. I quietly sat down and turned my attention to what they were watching, it was the opening sequence to some new TV series I didn't care about. I hadn't watched many big hit TV shows like Game of Thrones or Breaking Bad, but something about this one seemed interesting.

"We recorded it for you Mike, all of it's on the Sky box, in the planner." My mum assured, pressing play again. We sat through the first episode, and I honestly couldn't wait for more, I hated when shows use cliff hangers though. My dad turned off the TV, looking at me.

"So, what did Ashton want to show you?" He asked.

"He's working on an exoskeleton suit, it's going to be able to lift many times the wearer's weight, according to his calculations. It's going to run off of both man power and battery power, to increase strength to super human levels." I explained.

"Sounds bad-arse." My dad smiled.

"Sure does, I'm helping him put it together when he gets the engineering for it done. I'll be the first person to try it out. According to him, something like this has never been built before." I gloated.

"Wow... I'm so jealous!" Dad sighed. "So, will you be able to flip over cars, and help me with work?" He questioned fast, excited.

"I should bloody well hope so!" I answered, curious as to if it was possible.

"Just don't hurt yourself babe." Mum chimed in, putting frowns on both our hopeful faces.

"Oh come on, why do you always have to ruin the fun?" Dad moaned. Mum laughed in response.

"Because it's my job." She chortled, walking out the room. Me and my dad looked at each-other, exchanging clueless glances, before he suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yeah, there's leftover pizza in the oven, it's on CircoTherm so it should be still hot." Dad mentioned, I looked over to Chica. "Yeah, it's another of Chica's amazing pizzas." He moaned, rubbing his stomach. I went to the oven, placing the pizza onto a plate. As I went out into the hallway, I saw my door was slightly ajar. Opening it, I saw the girls were sat on my bed. I slouched in my desk chair, eating Chica's amazing pizza, when a question popped into my head.

"Hey Chica, last night, where did you get Viagra from?" I asked her, food in my mouth.

"Mr Fazbear keeps some in his medicine cabinet, we found out just by snooping around his house. We saw that it helps with getting an erection, so we thought we'd try it on you!" She smiled.

"Well... Viagra is for people with erectile dysfunction." I explained, looking down. "Every-thang's fine down here." I said in a high pitched Texan voice. The three girls laughed. "I don't need no drugs to say hi to you three." They burst into fits of laughter, as I finished the rest of my pizza. "There wasn't any Viagra in that was there?" I asked.

"No. Extra special sauce, just the way you like it!" She answered.

"Whew!" The high pitched voice spoke again, earning giggles from them. "There aint nothin' wrong wi' me, I'm a real penis!" The three girls keeled backwards, kicking their legs, laughing their tits off. While they were occupied, I took my plate out to the kitchen, placing it in the sink. Looking at my phone, I saw it was getting late. I brushed my teeth and popped my dressing gown on.

"You going to bed?" Mum asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get an early night. I want to go visit Ashton tomorrow, see what his plans are." I replied, leaning in for a kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight Mike, see you in the morning." Mum called, heading to her bedroom.

"Night mum." I called back.

"You're going to bed are you, eh?" Dad asked, nudging me with his elbow. I nodded. "I left the bottle of spiced rum out on the table, there's coke in the fridge as well." He suggested. I took the bottle of rum, a six pack of coke, and four glasses into my hands. "Good night, enjoy." He whispered, heading to their bedroom.

"Night dad, I'll see you tomorrow." I replied, heading to my bedroom, I pushed the door open with my foot. "Could you clear my desk for me?" I asked the girls. "I need somewhere to pour these." The girls pushed all the rubbish to the back of my desk, allowing me to set down the rum, coke and glasses on it.

"So, what's all this for?" Bonnie asked.

"We're going on a night of debauchery!" I exclaimed, pouring rum into each of the glasses.

"What's that?" Chica asked.

"We're going to get really drunk, then whatever happens, happens." I explained, topping off each glass with coke.

"That sounds like fun Mikey!" Foxy cheered.

"Here, everyone take a glass." I insisted, passing everyone a glass of rum and coke. "Ooh, before I forget." I remembered the camera I had been gifted for my birthday that year. I placed it in the corner, facing the bed. "Finally get to use this thing." I said, pressing record. I raised a glass and rose it in the air. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" The three girls repeated, we all downed our glasses of rum and coke in one. I felt warm inside, the taste of coke and the occasional hit of rum on my taste buds, making me sink into my seat.

"Ooh, I feel warm and fuzzy inside." Bonnie gasped.

"Another!" I cheered, pouring four more glasses, this time more rum less coke. I passed three glasses to the girls, they smiled as I raised my own. "To wherever this night takes us!" I cheered, to which the girls giggled. We all swallowed our drinks, taking it turns to see who could burp the loudest. *Burp* *burp* *burp* *BRURP*

"Whoa... that, was loud!" Chica slurred.

"Arr, it's so... quiet in here." Foxy whispered.

"Time to put some tunes on!" I cheered, turning on my surround sound system. I pulled up my music playlist. Double clicking it, the loud saxophone and trumpet tune of "Don't Let The Bastards Grind You Down" blared through the speakers. We all cheered, heavily bobbing our heads, wiggling our feet as I poured more drinks. The first verses of the song played as I passed the girls their drinks. We all raised a glass when the chorus began.

"Don't let the bastards grind you down!" We all sang, before we downed another glass of rum and coke.

They put their glasses on my night stand, pulled me off my chair and waved their hands in the air dancing. I joined in, laughing and dancing with them, jumping around when the organ solo came on. We shouted "Don't let the bastards grind you down!" When the chorus came on again. We then laughed as we all made up gibberish in a Jamaican accent, because we didn't know the lyrics to that part. Singing the chorus again, we boogied, giggling having a great time. When the song came to an end, we all collapsed onto the bed, when another song came on. "A Message to You Rudy, by The Specials." This song was much slower than the previous one, I took Bonnie's hands, while Foxy took Chica's hands. We all swayed back and forth to the slow rhythm of the song, singing "A message to you Rudy." Those were the only lyrics I knew, but I still enjoyed the break from jumping around, it allowed us to catch our breath. I poured a few more drinks, to the top this time, we needed energy, we were all panting heavily. We all drank our rum and coke, feeling warm inside again. Swaying our arms back and forth to a slow song was romantic to say the least. I pulled Bonnie into a hug, we swayed left and right, Foxy and Chica did the same. We hugged each-other until the song ended.

No more songs played. I pulled the girls with me onto my bed, they giggled beside me, snuggling close. "Arr Mikey..." Foxy slurred, pointing to the glasses. "More!" She breathed. I got up off the bed, poured another four glasses of rum and coke, passing three to the girls as they stood up. We all raised them above our heads, flushing red as we finished them. Giggling like an idiot I collapsed back onto the bed lying flat, the girls jumped on the bed too, laughing as they faced me. I turned my head to look at them.

"Hey, cool eyes..." I slurred. "How you doin' that?" I asked. "Aww man, I'm so hot right now!" I moaned, taking off my shirt and trousers, throwing them on the floor. The girls ran their fingers along my chest hair. I felt one hand grasp my penis, causing it to stiffen. "Hey that's my penis, you leave him alone!" I slurred, trying to move the hand away.

"But we, we wanna play Mikey!" Chica giggled, squeezing it again.

"Okay, what games you wanna – Uhhh!" I moaned, looking down. "Someone's hungry!" I gasped. As I felt my cock pierce her lips, glide along her tongue, which lapped around my member. She lowered her head, my hard rod descended her throat, gagging and breathing on it. Chica licked me from base to tip, spitting saliva onto my penis, rubbing it up and down. Foxy and Bonnie spat more onto it, dribbling down my shaft, while Chica gently caressed the tip by massaging it with her tongue. I moaned as my dick began to throb, sending pre-cum into Chica's mouth. She spat it onto my tip, it ran down, licked up by Bonnie and Foxy. Then Foxy nudged Chica out the way, swallowing my entire cock, lapping her wet tongue around it. Foxy rocked her head back and forth, my dick slithered deep down her throat, repeatedly brushing along her tongue. Bonnie feeling left out, lifted Foxy and pushed her over, taking the tip of my cock in her mouth. She slurped and sucked the tip, while stroking my shaft. Foxy and Chica immediately pushed Bonnie away. All three of them were now sucking, slurping and licking me. I grunted, shooting two loads through the air. It covered their faces because they tried fighting over it, they began to lick furiously at my cock, trying desperately to earn more. I felt it get swallowed repeatedly, going deep down their throats. I started trembling as the girls began to pump me fast. Like a water gun, I squirted three final loads through the air, coating their faces. I began to feel sleepy, watching them clean themselves, sharing my cum in their mouths. I struggled to keep my eyes open, as I fell asleep.

 **Credit goes to Capt'n Foxy from for helping me name the OC in this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Out of bounds**

It's been about a week since I last heard from Ashton, I've been trying my hardest to contact him, the phone kept ringing and ringing. "Fuck, why won't you just pick up?" I shouted, slamming the phone down on the receiver. The day after I went to visit Ashton, my parents went to stay with relatives, they said they would be home in a few days, it's been nearly a week now. Although I have managed to keep in contact with them, it always worries me, as the relatives they're staying with are quite close to the pizzeria I worked at. I told them it wasn't safe, they should stay here with me and the girls, where they would be safe. But I soon found out my granddad needed looking after, he's getting weaker by the day, which is why my parents had to leave. On top of that he practically lives on his own, so he would have had to look after himself, which would have been very difficult for a man of his age and physique.

The girls were still in bed, I made myself a cup of tea and decided to watch the news. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been quiet recently, none of the animatronics have tried to escape, the lock-down proved very successful. After watching the weather report. "Great, more fucking rain. Jeez when does it not rain around here?" I pondered. "Oh yeah, the few days of nice weather we get, in a mild 21 degrees Celsius." I sighed. The local news jingle played, showing the usual woman sat in front of the table.

"The animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza have escaped." She started. "They escaped this morning and are running amok, causing havoc in their wake. They were too much for special forces to handle. Residents are now being evacuated from the area." She continued.

"Shit..." I said, looking at the bus loads of people being taken away from their homes. They were being escorted by the military.

"This is a circle, it shows the area of evacuation. If you live within 10 miles outside of it's radius, you are warned not to leave your home under any circumstances." She urged.

"I think I'm out that radius." I guessed, looking at the map on screen.

"As you can see, this is the scene as it unfolded earlier this morning." She continued. It showed footage of the animatronics running out of the pizzeria, toppling cars, smashing windows and assaulting the special forces outside. The footage soon cut out.

"Holy fuck..." I gasped. "Well they're dead... Wait, hang on a minute." I said, reaching for the remote. I re-winded it to the circle again, I was sure the house was out of the circle, but what about granddad. I knew he lived north east from our house, about 18 or so miles away, and our house was south of the radius. "Oh fuck... no!" I fretted, reaching for my phone in it's pocket. I dialled my mum's mobile number, it rang and rang, but went to voicemail. "For fucks sake, nobody is answering their fucking phones today!" I sighed, ringing it again, for a second time it went to voicemail. I put my phone back in my pocket, and took a pen and post-it note from my desk. I left a message for the girls on my door. "Going to get my parents and granddad, stay put and I'll be back soon, love Mike." I ran to my VW, putting the keys in the ignition I thought to myself for a moment. "I can't fucking believe I'm doing this, my parents should have listened to me. Oh well, can't dwell on that now." I sighed, turning the key hearing the engine rumble. I was used to seeing the streets being pretty much empty, but I had never seen it this empty before. As I kept driving I noticed traces of destruction, the odd car turned on its side or the glass of a shattered window in a front garden. However I didn't see any animatronics yet, or patrol officers or anyone keeping people inside their homes. "I must be the only fucking nutter around here, driving around as If nothing bad is going to happen. Where are all these destructive animatronics? They must be around here somewhere?" I thought, driving through a local town. That was when I saw a blur of red, shoot past my right door.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, looking through my right wing mirror. It looked like a decrepit Foxy, it had a hook for a hand; no tail, blood and mucus in it's eyes and mouth, patches of fur missing, blood red eyes and bits of endoskeleton mixed with human flesh poking out of the suit. It began to run towards me screaming. I sped up until I was driving at 50 miles an hour. "There's no fucking way that fox is that fast." I said, scared, putting the car into high gear. While I was trying to avoid being caught up to by the fox, I also had to avoid the many intrusive obstacles that presented themselves. I saw an articulate truck turned over, I swerved into someone's garden, bits of hedge and fence smashing as I ploughed through. I kept glancing at the wing mirror, the fox was still close, I couldn't create any more distance between us. I would have to think of something, and fast.

"Oh shit!" I cursed, looking at a sign. "Sharp left turn into a narrow road, are you fucking kidding me?" I shouted. I began to panic, if I slowed right down then decrepit Foxy would get me, I'm screwed. If a light-bulb could appear over my head, it would have done. When the turn came close I clicked the handbrake. Pushing it down the car began to drift slightly, the back of the car became loose, sliding sideways. Using counter steering I managed to get the car level with the turn. Releasing the handbrake and centring my steering I sped through the narrow turn, wiping a bead of sweat from my brow. I looked out of my right wing mirror, I saw and heard the old foxy smash into a house. "Whoo, that was cool. I really surprised myself there." I gasped, driving on. "Maybe I should turn back. That was way too close, and I don't think lady luck is going to be on my side next time." I thought to myself. "No, what if my parents are in danger?" I wondered. As I continued driving on, I noticed corpses and pools of blood dotting the streets. "Bollocks, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Fuck I should have listened to the news!" I shouted, punching the wheel with my fist. The road ahead was blocked, so I had to reverse and go through the industrial estate instead. It had many tall buildings with various company names on them. As I drove through I saw their windows were shattered, vehicles turned over and a few dead corpses here and there. I jerked as I heard a loud crash from behind me.

My eyes darted to my rear view mirror, it was an old Freddy. His head was at an angle dripping with blood, it started sprinting towards the car. I pulled away as fast as I could, looking at a map to find the exit. Luckily for me it wasn't as fast as Foxy, I out-drove it much easier. I kept driving, occasionally checking my rear view mirror for any signs of Freddy, after a while he vanished, I sighed in relief as I continued onwards. Through a winding road which lead to various different sectors, I came across an "Exit Ahead" sign. However as I turned towards the exit my hands curled into fists. "No, why does the gate have to be closed!?" I shouted, getting out. I wandered over to the small box that would usually have contained the operator, but he was dead in his chair. His face was frozen in a scream of terror, rending wounds in his chest. "Poor bastard." I sighed, pushing him off his chair to the floor. I began to get more frustrated as I looked over to the rules pinned to the wall. "Only accept id cards from staff... Are you kidding me?" I stropped, slamming my fist against the desk. "Fuck this." I breathed, leaving the box, slamming the door behind me. I got back in my VW, and reversed it so I could get a good run. I had spotted a decent looking incline, it should land me outside the - *BANG*

My heart skipped a beat as Freddy jumped onto the front of my car, screeching. Freddy had black beady eyes that emitted red mist, his jaw was dripping with blood and slightly crooked, and he had bits of flesh stuck to him. He brought his fist back to punch my windscreen, but I reversed back, watching him tumble off. Clutch down, I quickly put the car into 1st and bounced as I ran him over. I got out of the car, opening the boot, looking down at the animatronic attempting to get up. I took an old bottle of Rattler, I filled it with petrol from a spare can in the back, before forcing a tea-towel down the lid. I saw Freddy get to his feet, he looked into my eyes as he began to charge at me. "Oh shit... That was a bad idea!" I realised, sprinting up the road. Lucky for me Freddy wasn't such a fast runner anymore, but he still ran fast. I lit the end of the tea-towel with a lighter, turning around I threw it. I heard the glass smash as I saw him engulfed in flames, the smell of burning flesh in the air. He ran screaming, leaving a blazing trail in his wake, burnt skin and residue falling off the animatronic. "Stop, drop and roll that... bitch!" I shouted, watching him flail his arms, burning. After a while of running around, Freddy fell to his knees, completely burnt to a crisp, he then tumbled face first, sizzling. I wandered over to the fried animatronic, it was lifeless. "Burning them proved to be pretty effective." I acknowledged, heading towards my car smiling. I revved the engine loud as I sped down the hill, gaining speed I reached the incline. I looked out of the window, hoping to see the wall below me, it felt like I was waiting an eternity. "Yeah-heh!" I cheered, watching the wall shoot underneath me. I lurched forwards as I landed back onto the road, wiping the sweat off my brow. "Jesus holy Christ!" I breathed. "That was so bad-arse... I am a genius!"

I drove onwards and onto the slip road, I had found where everybody was. Hundreds of cars along the motorway, I sat there waiting until some nice old lady let me join. I flashed my emergency lights to thank her. It was a monotonous venture at 5 miles an hour for a good two hours, I was about to fall asleep when I realised I was at my exit. Indicating left I sped down the slip road, I felt a vibration in my pocket, so I pulled into a car park and looked at my phone. It was a message from mum it read. "Mike, please come get us, they didn't have enough room on any of the buses. So we weren't evacuated. Please hurry!" I put my phone back into my pocket. There was a slow knock at my driver's side window.

It was a police officer, I pushed the button to lower the window down. "Uh, hey officer. What seems to be the problem?"

"Didn't you get the memo kid? The place's been overrun by half man half machine mutants. You need to leave... now." He asserted.

"Please officer, I need to get to my granddad's house, him and my parents weren't evacuated. You need to help me get there."

"Wait here." He ordered, walking away. "Uh, Yeah I need two ARVs asap. Some people weren't evacuated, they all need to get to safety." He called.

"Two ARVs and a big red key on their way to your position, hang tight." A voice called from a walkie talkie.

"Alright there kid, we're sending some armed response vehicles that'll escort you to your destination. In the meantime remain in the vehicle." He explained, before walking away. I sat there twiddling with my fingers, before two police cars pulled into the car park with us. Another officer got out of the car, he walked over to my window.

"You're one crazy mother-fucker coming out here." He burst out. "Sorry, uh that was uncalled for."

"To be honest I completely agree... Wouldn't you have stayed at home If you thought your parents were in danger?" I sassed. The officer looked down. "My granddad lives about 12 miles north from here, it's inside the radius, you better be ready... You think you're ready for Freddy?" I warned him. The officer pulled a automatic rifle from his back.

"I'm Freddy for ready. If he tries to come anywhere near me?" He vowed, looking down his iron sights. "I'ma put a bullet between his eyes."

"You do realise that bullets are ineffective against them right?" I questioned. The officer's eyes blinked. "But petrol bombs work pretty well." I giggled at his expression, pointing to the can of petrol behind me.

"I'm not gonna ask how you found that out." The officer replied. I gave the officer the map I had been following to get to granddad's house, he took it and sat back in the police car. The other officer walked over to the window again.

"Right, you stay between those two cars, don't stray away." He instructed, to which I nodded. "Okay, have a safe journey." He called, walking away.

"I fucking hope so." I sighed, turning my key. I followed the police cars out of the car park, down the road and out of the small village. We sped along country roads, a nice change of scenery for once. There was no damage, no bodies, nothing but sweet open road. That was when I noticed a red haze in the distance, it was coming from the village that granddad lived in. "Oh, that isn't fire is it?" I asked myself, squinting my eyes. As we drew closer it was clear that significant damage had been caused here, we were in the circle now... I was sure. I wasn't sure if the haze was fire or the evening drawing closer. Driving around I heard faint screams of terror, I wanted to help them, but my relatives were my priority. Up and over a hill we proceeded, looking down I saw blood running the streets, bodies strewn all over the place. I swear I saw something move in the corner of my eye. "This place gives me the fucking creeps." I said, leaning back into the seat, gripping the wheel tight. It was evident that the sun had set now, a small orange tint in the distance slowly fading away. Street lamps bared no light, the odd one that worked spewed sparks as it flickered, giving minimal luminance to the surroundings. The stars lit up as the night settled in, the screams becoming louder, piercing the rumbling of engines. Nearby buildings were left completely trashed, windows smashed, the place was in ruins. I saw lights in a home turn off. "It's so tragic. There mustn't have been enough room on the evacuation buses. So are they forced to just sit 'n survive?" I pondered in sorrow, continuing on, looking around at the devastation. I saw the brake lights of the police car in front of me turn on, instinctively I pressed down on my own, pushing the clutch in as I came to a stop. Curios, I got out, wandered over to the police car and knocked. The window rolled down.

"Uh, what exactly are we stopping for?" I asked. The officer simply pointed out of the front window.

"That's why." He quivered.

"Shit..." I gasped. A sea of white dots appeared over the horizon. The figures flashing into view each time the lights flickered. Quickly I turned around and rushed over to my car, lifting up the boot I fumbled through shopping bags to find another empty bottle of coke. "Thank...fuck." I breathed, pouring in some petrol from the canister. I took another dirty tea-towel from the back and forced it through the lid, dousing it in the fuel. I fumbled for my lighter, the white dots becoming closer and closer. With a flick of the lighter I set alight the end of the towel. I reared my arm backwards, swung it over my head, and watched in angst as if in slow motion the Molotov sailed through the air. It bounced off of one of the figures, landing softly on the ground. "Bollocks!" I shouted, waiting for the towel to burn through to the fuel. The fire was quickly stomped out by their now thundering feet. "Run!" I shouted, pulling the officer by the arm. "Come on! What are you doing?" I yelled, trying to yank the officer away from his car.

"Get off... me!" He retorted, reaching for something that I couldn't see, whilst trying to writhe free. I watched in horror as the sheer crowd of animatronics edged closer and closer.

"Listen, I don't know what the fuck you're playing at. I'm not sure you realise this, but if we don't get the hell out of here, we're going to die!" I warned.

"I'm fully aware of that Mr Schmidt." He replied, opening his glove box.

"Fuck this I'm out." One of the officers burst out. "I didn't sign up for this shit." He started to run away.

"You've literally got a death wish." I said. "Hey wait up!" I shouted to the now sprinting officer. As I caught up with him, he froze, pointing to behind me. I turned around to watch in horror, as the animatronics loomed close. It was hard to see at first, but I thought I saw something in his hand. He then proceeded to throw something small in their general direction. I heard the rebounding of metal on metal.

*BANG* The streets lit up as the sound pierced my ears. I looked on in amazement as the streets were ablaze, a sea of fire rising and growing, engulfing the animatronics in flames. They began to run manically, screaming, only spreading the fire to each-other. The smell of rotten burning flesh filled the streets as a cloud of black smoke bellowed into the air, the little colour in their suits fading as they blackened with ash. One by one they dropped to the floor, they began to litter the streets as their screams faded. We all just stood there, the officer who threw the projectile included. The other officer and I walked over to him.

"That was fucking awesome!" I complemented.

"No time to thank me Mr Schmidt, we must keep moving." He hurried.

"Where did you get that grenade?" I asked.

"That's not for you to ask... Now stop milling about and get in your car. We must keep moving." He rushed, pushing me.

"Okay okay, fine." I obliged. The road ahead was severely bumpy, where all of the animatronics laid lifeless. It was only a few minutes more before we stopped at a familiar place.

"Which number is it?" The officer asked.

"Number 19." I replied, pointing to it. We all walked over and I raised the knocker, hitting the door with it. We waited for a while, a long while, it seemed like an eternity...

"Get the big red key." The officer ordered. It wasn't long before he returned, carrying what looked like a large red battering ram. He reared it backwards, then swung forth, sending the door flying from its hinges. He stepped back. I went to walk inside, but I felt a hand stop me. "Are you an idiot?" He asked, pulling me back. "Don't just go wandering in. You don't know what's in there." He continued, carefully stepping inside. I followed the officer, another slowly following behind me, gripping the battering ram tightly. The place was dark, the lights were all off. We stepped inside the small dining room, the chandelier dangling above the table. It's ornaments jangled as the door closed behind us. We stepped through, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. We were now in the living room, the TV was just displaying static noise. It was cold where the windows had been smashed, air flowing freely through. We stepped out into the hallway, the doors to all the rooms were open, looking into each of them we only saw darkness.

*creak* My eyes opened wide, I swear I heard a whimper from the officer behind me. It sounded like It came from upstairs, which were on our left. The officer turned to look at us, the shared fear in our eyes was evident. "I'll go first." He whispered. We climbed the carpeted stairs, me and the other scared officer gripped the railings tightly, shaking. We reached the top, it was a small landing with one door. The landing gave off creaks as we stepped further. We stopped just in front, none of us wanting to open the door, for fear of what might be behind it. Suddenly the handle began to turn, a bead of sweat falling from my face, I stepped back. The door swung open. It was dark inside, pitch black in fact. I closed my eyes.

"AHHH!" I screamed. I felt something grab onto me, I tumbled backwards falling onto the floor. It gripped onto me tightly not letting go. "Don't hurt me!" I pleaded, trying to escape its grasp. It only gripped onto me tighter, pinning me down.

"Who are you!" A deep voice shouted, I opened my eyes to see a dark figure towering above me, I couldn't see who it was.

"Please sir, don't hurt me, I didn't mean to break in." I whimpered.

"What do you want!?" He shouted.

"My parents *sniff* and my granddad. They told me to come here, there wasn't enough room on the-" I said, interrupted by a hand on my lips. I felt hands touch my face, they were cold.

"Mike?" The voice began to cry. "Mike I-Is that... you?" The voice seemed very familiar, now that it had calmed down.

"Dad?" I asked "Yeah It's me... Mike." I sobbed. I felt arms wrap around me in a hug, pulling me close towards him.

"Mike... I-I'm so... sorry we left you." He sniffled, pulling me up off the floor. "I'm sorry I scared you, people have been breaking in, looking for shelter and we don't have enough to support anymore people."

"It's okay, I understand..." I replied.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment, but we need to get out of here. You lot need to get to safety." The officer butted in. I nodded, but then realised something.

"Where's mum? And granddad?" I asked. My dad simply led the way into the room. My granddad was tucked into bed, he looked dreadful.

"Wh'as that racket?" He croaked, in a heavy west-country accent.

"I thought someone was trying to break in, It was just Mike." Dad answered, pointing to me. I approached the old man and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"We're going to get out of here granddad, I'm going to take you some place safe." I spoke in a clear voice. He nodded. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Mike, please don't freak out..." Dad sighed, putting his arm around me. "You're mum's a bit traumatised, she doesn't like what goes on outside, she's seen it with her own eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't answer you, or even acknowledge your presence. I've been trying to get her to talk, but she just doesn't want to." Dad said, pointing to my mum. She was lying on the floor, back against the wall, in a fetal position. I sat on the floor beside her, running my fingers through her hair.

"Mum, it's me Mike. Can you listen to me for a moment?" I asked. She didn't move for a while, before she shuffled her head up and down. "Good." I sighed, giving my dad the thumbs up. "Mum, it's not safe here, we can't stay." I began, she curled up into a ball, a tear falling from her eyes as they screwed up. "I know what you saw, out there... I saw it too." She blinked in response. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Listen, I braved what was out there, I risked my life for you." I continued. She began to cry, tears falling, forming a small puddle on the floor. "I need you to be brave for me, mum..." I begged, she didn't answer, she just laid there, giving off a small whimper. I lowered myself to the floor, wrapping my arm around her, embracing her. Mum bawled into tears as I pulled her closer. "Can you do that for me?" I asked, comforting her. We laid there together for a while, I rubbed her arm as the cries slowly became whimpers. She wiped her eyes before turning over to face me.

"Yes, I will." Mum responded. I helped her off of the floor. She stood up, covering her mouth. "I don't we should leave just yet, I'm too tired." She yawned.

"It's probably for the best." The scared officer quickly responded. "We should stay the night..."

"Are you fucking nuts?" I asked. "No way, she can sleep in the car, we're leaving now." I insisted.

"He's right." The other officer said. "If we leave now, we're in more danger... Mr Schmidt is it?"

"Yes." My dad replied.

"Have you had any other visitors, apart from people." He asked.

"No." He replied.

"That settles it, they don't know of our presence, let's get some rest. Mike, you stay awake just in case." The scared officer said, passing me his battering ram and a pistol. He huddled in the corner of the room, before dozing off. Everyone else got themselves comfortable, before going to sleep. I looked at the time, it was 2:14am.

"This is going to be one long night." I figured, opening up the internet browser on my phone. I decided that I would catch up on some of the news from the pizzeria, from while I was in a coma. One that caught my eye in particular was an old missing persons report, it showed a little kid, last seen at Fredbear's Family Diner. I looked at the date. "1974." The article was only from a couple of weeks ago, it had a phone number on it, labelled Carer. I saved the number to my phone, setting myself a reminder to call it in the morning. I became drowsy, leaning back against the wall I laid down, falling asleep.

"Mr Schmidt... wake up!" I heard a voice call.

"What?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

"You were supposed to stay up!" It shouted.

"Hey, I'm driving, I need sleep man." I replied.

"Get off your arse, we're leaving!" It shouted back. Looking around I saw my granddad and parents gone, I figured they were waiting for me. I got up, wiping the sleep out of my eyes, leaving the house behind. Getting into my car, my dad was sat to my left and my mum and granddad were in the back. We then set off home, my mum kept looking down, she didn't want to look outside. My dad on the other-hand was looking everywhere he could, shocked at the devastation. Granddad was just silent, coughing every now and then. It seemed as though things were quieting down, as we made it out of the village without encountering any of the animatronics. Speeding again through country lanes, my mum peeked her head to look out of the window, smiling at the change of scenery.

"We've left the worst of it behind." I reassured mum, who nodded.

"I hope so." Dad replied. When we left the country behind, I sort of zoned out, not paying attention to where I was, but still driving safely. Time zipped by and before I knew it we were out of the so called "danger zone." In fact, we were only about a mile away from home, because for the first time in a while I saw people, actual people trying to live normal lives. We passed one man sat on top of a box, he held a cardboard sign saying "The end of the world comes." "Heh, the Mayans predicted the world would end in 2012, they were wrong, you are too mate." I chortled as we drove up the road. It wasn't much longer until we arrived home. I told everyone to wait in the car, as the officers got out I did the same.

"Well here we are. Safe and sound." The officer smiled.

"Thank you, for everything." I breathed.

"It's no problem." The other officer replied, still shaking.

"Oh... here." I remembered, passing him his pistol and battering ram. "Didn't even need them."

"Thanks." He replied, holstering his pistol.

"Right then, out you come!" I called to my VW, as I saw the officers get back in their cars. I led my parents and granddad inside. "You lot sort out sleeping arrangements for granddad, I'm going to go say hi to the girls." I called, closing the dining room door behind me. I paused in front of my bedroom door as I heard giggles coming from inside. "They must know I'm home." I thought, opening the door. When I stepped inside I saw the girls sat on my bed, facing my chair. It turned around.

"Hey Mike!" It was Ashton, waving at me.

"Mate, where the fuck have you been?" I asked, closing the door behind me.

"I got separated from my parents when the evacuation began, so I decided to come stay here." He answered

"Did you walk?" I asked, he nodded. "You could've died."

"I know, but It wasn't safe at home." He admitted. "But..." He smiled, pointing to my wardrobe. I approached it.

"What's in here?" I thought.

"Don't just stand there, open it!" He insisted. I opened my wardrobe and my jaw dropped to the floor. In front of me was... the suit, the exoskeleton suit that Ashton had invented. It looked like something out of a Sci-Fi movie. Painted black with purple, yellow and red stripes along it. The entire thing was made of metal, with what looked like a swim-suit hanging next to it. It had a black head with a visor, a pair of arms, legs and a torso, each part was separate.

"Bad...arse!" I exclaimed, shocked at what he had created. "I like the design, especially the colours." The girls giggled.

"That's not even the best part." He cheered excitedly, pulling me away. He got the swim-suit looking thing out and passed it to me. "Put this on."

"Are you serious? That thing looks gay as fuck." I repulsed, looking at it

"Nobody's gonna see it, honestly it'll be hidden behind the suit I promise." He insisted. "It's to regulate your body temperature, the suits temperature changes." He explained.

"Alright then." I sighed, opening the door. He stepped outside. As I changed into the suit the girls started to giggle. "Don't laugh this isn't funny!" I shouted, which only made them laugh more. When the suit was fully on I turned around to look at them, they looked like they were going to burst into tears. "How do I look?" I asked. The three girls spat through their hands, reeling backwards in fits of laughter. Frustrated I opened the door, letting Ashton back in, he couldn't help but laugh too. "Did you have to make the swim-suit thing so gay!" I asked, looking at it.

"It's not a swimsuit, its an under-suit. To make sure that the exoskeleton parts stay in place." He explained, getting the suit out of my wardrobe.

"I really wanted to help you with this, why didn't you pick up when I kept calling you?" I asked, looking at just how awesome it looked.

"You already helped me by showing me where I could get the stuff from, I wanted to keep it a surprise." He answered, passing me one of the leg pieces. He helped me in putting the suit on, it felt surprisingly light for being made out of metal. The last piece of the puzzle, the helmet, was lowered onto my head. I could see clearly through the visor Ashton, who looked on in amazement. "It fits you a treat!" He rejoiced.

"Right, so how does this thing work?" I asked, eager to use it. He took my now metallic hand and removed a plate on my wrist, revealing a button. I pushed it. When I did so, I heard fans whir. I felt amazing, I felt I could conquer the world. Symbols inside the helmet flashed yellow before turning green. "They're green is that good?" I asked. He nodded and grinned delighted in response. He pushed the button again and the suit turned off, the lights dimmed again. I lifted up the visor, looking at Ashton. "This thing is so cool!" I exclaimed.

"I'm glad you think so. To answer your question, there are small generators attached to all of the limbs, when you move them, the suit charges itself. This makes the energy last longer. That button you pressed engages the suits work mode, did you feel different when you pressed it?" He asked, I just nodded. "Excellent, it comes complete with a mains charger here. Battery life is usually around four to five hours, depending on how much you move around. If you're efficient you can make it last much longer. The boots are special in that they are spring powered, when combined with the battery power it allows you to jump higher and run faster." He explained.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I'm afraid you aren't the first person to try the suit out, I had to test to see If it was functional." He admitted.

"It's okay, I really want to go and try this thing out right now!" I cheered.

"Cool, I can't wait to see what this thing can do!" Ashton agreed, following behind me. The girls, Ashton and I went outside, it was afternoon on a Monday. It was the perfect time to test its potential. I wasn't sure what I wanted to try first. So I just turned the suit on, the lights turning green I gave a thumbs up to Ashton. I began to run down the road, the powered springs in the boots propelled me forwards, quickly I began to sprint, charging down the road. The world around me started to blur. I jumped, looking down I looked like I was soaring about 50ft in the air, I landed, the springs compressing softening the touch-down. The suit gave me a sense of freedom and power I never had before. I sprinted back up the road, stopping just in front of them. "This... thing is unbelievable!" I breathed, I hardly felt out of breath for how much I just ran. Ashton put a hand on the suit, but quickly jerked it away.

"Is it getting hot in there?" He asked.

"No... I feel fine!" I smiled, lifting up the visor.

"Wicked... Hey try lifting that skip over there!" He suggested, pointing to a nearby yellow container, filled up with various construction supplies. I gripped it tightly, and with a slight tug I managed to lift the thing easily. I cheered as I lifted it above my head.

"You try." I said. Ashton gripped the skip with both hands, straining he couldn't move it an inch.

"Nah... It won't budge." He smiled. I toyed with the suit that Ashton had made all evening, I was sad when it ran out of power though.

"Aww, suit's dry!" I sighed, lifting up the visor.

"Never-mind, let's go inside, I think I smell food." Ashton replied. When I got inside, my mum and dad looked on curiously, they hadn't seen the suit Ashton made.

"Wow." They both said.

"I know right!" I replied, looking at myself. "It's amazing, you won't believe what it can do."

"You can tell us all about it in a minute." Mum said, pointing to the dinner on the table. I got changed back into normal clothes and told my parents about the suit over dinner. It was fair to say that they too were amazed at what Ashton had created.

"Well can't wait for you to show us tomorrow Mike!" Dad said, excitedly. "For now though I think we should all hunker down, it's getting late. Ashton you can sleep in Mike's room, he's got a spare bed. I looked at the girls, they too shared the same disappointed glance.

"It's okay Mr Schmidt, I'm perfectly fine with sleeping on the settee in the living room." He insisted. The glances changed from disappointment to relief. I gave the girls a little wink. I excused myself from the table.

"I'm just going to put the suit on charge." I said, leaving. It took me a while to figure out where the suit actually plugged in, but I eventually found it. When I went back into the dining room my dad was having a fag.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"In the living room, watching TV." My dad replied, blowing smoke into the room.

*cough* "Thanks." I wheezed, closing the door behind me. I jumped onto the sofa with the girls, as my mum turned on the TV, it was the news. She went to change it. "Don't, I want to watch it." I pleaded.

"Fine." She sighed, leaving. The familiar local news jingle played.

"This just in, following the investigation into a missing persons report from 1974, another two reports have been discovered. They too were last seen at Fredbear's Family Diner. The restaurant owner has since passed away, investigators are looking into three possible murder cases." She reported. I turned off the TV, reminded of the phone number I wrote down earlier, I took the slip of paper and dialled the number. It rang before being picked up.

"Uh, hello. My name is Mike Schmidt, I was wondering If I could ask you about what happened in 1974? With that child that went missing at Fredbear's Family Diner? Are you the carer of somebody?" I asked.

"I used to work at a mental hospital, 1974 a woman was admitted to the location because she went crazy. She lost her son... Kept looking out the window, waiting for him." A shrill female voice started.

"That's horrible." I said.

"Every now and then, she would wind this old music box. She said it would bring him back to her... Said it would reunite them again." She continued.

"Is he dead? The kid?" I asked.

"Probably..." She replied. "Thing is we don't know... Nobody does."

"Is she still there... at that place?" I asked.

"No. The place was demolished, she was transferred to a mental care home." She answered.

"Do you know where it is?" I asked. She told me the location of it. "Thank you so much." I replied, hanging up the phone.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, I'll probably be back in a couple days. Just letting you know." I said, putting my arms around the girls. Then the door opened.

"Hey Mike, I'm getting tired now." Ashton yawned, walking inside.

"Sure thing." I agreed. "Hey listen, I'm going away tomorrow, so take care of the girls for me okay?" I asked, he nodded.

"C'mon girls it's late, let's go to bed." I suggested, beckoning them to follow. They giggled as they did so. I opened my bedroom door and closed it in their faces.

"Hey Mike, what gives?" Bonnie shouted.

"I've got a surprise for you, just wait a moment!" I replied, putting the suit back on.

"Come on Mikey, we haven't got all night." Foxy called, frustrated. I collapsed onto the bed, suit on, posing.

"Come in!" I shouted. The door opened, and the girls walked in. One by one they gasped, looking down at me on the bed. "How do I look?" I asked them.

"Hot." Was their response.

"Come get me." I whispered. Foxy pushed the door closed as their eyes turned black, white dots almost scanning me. The trio jumped onto the bed. Chica pulled my helmet off and began to kiss me, while the legs and arms of the suit were removed. I sat up as Chica took off the suit's torso, leaving only the under-suit on. They all giggled as Bonnie unbuttoned it, pulling me up and out of it. She threw it onto the floor alongside the parts of the suit. Chica and Bonnie cuddled up alongside me, their warm fur and feathers pressing against my skin. Foxy pulled down my boxers and licked her lips. She then laid with her back against my chest. They all giggled as Foxy scooted herself backwards, kissing me on the lips as I felt her hands grasp my now erect cock.

"Gotcha." Foxy cooed as she gently rubbed the end of my rod with her fingertips.

"Mmm. Don't stop, Foxy." I moaned. Chica left my side and knelt in front of Foxy.

"Whatcha gonna do to me Chica?" Foxy asked.

"I'm gonna suck you dry!" She exclaimed, diving down. Foxy's gripped my knob hard, pumping it fast as Chica's tongue explored Foxy's pussy. Bonnie then left my side, straddling her legs around my head. I looked up, only to see her vagina towering above me. I poked my tongue inside, spreading her wide, while my knob was being rubbed by Foxy. Chica slurped and sucked, Foxy's back arched as she groaned, squeezing my rod tightly. I ate Bonnie out, stimulating her clitoris with my fingertips. Foxy then jerked, squirting cum all over Chica, as she let go of my cock. I grabbed Bonnie by the hips, keeping her in place I vibrated my lips. She squirmed and moaned in ecstasy, but I kept her where she wanted to be. She quivered and jerked, her chocolaty cum dripping onto my lips. I opened my mouth wide as it fell in. I licked her and my face clean. Foxy and Bonnie laid there breathing heavily, which just left me and Chica. I looked up at her, she just blushed.

I pushed her backwards, her head rested against the pillows. I crawled over to her, kissing her on the lips, as I spread her legs. Spreading her pussy lips wide, Chica let out a yelp in surprise, as my cock slid inside her, rubbing against her tight walls. She moaned as I hit her spot. "Don't stop Mikey!" She cooed. My thrusts quickened, her lips began to quiver slightly as I stretched them wider and wider, which rubbed against my now throbbing cock. I slowed my movements, before pulling out. Chica looked at me in disappointment. "Come on Mikey!" She cooed, gripping my hips. "Don't make me beg... please!" I just smiled at her. I could see the frustrated lust in her white dotted eyes build.

She pushed me backwards, my back bounced onto the bed as Chica prowled towards me. Growling, she took my cock in her hands, before diving down. Piercing her lips, I felt my cock slither along her wet tongue. She giggled and her tonsils tickled the tip, before Chica took me deeper, gagging on my throbbing member. I grunted, shooting pre-cum down her throat. She smiled, coughing it on my rod, then licked it up again. "I need some help." She called. Foxy and Bonnie shuffled forwards, the trio grabbed my cock in their hands. They rubbed it up and down, causing me to jerk, sending a torrent of cum to fly through the air, covering their faces. "We're not done yet Mikey." She whispered as I sat up. They stroked my member gently as I arched my back in pleasure. "Almost there." She whispered, taking the tip in her mouth. As she lapped her tongue around it, I coated the inside of her mouth with one final wave of cum. The trio took each-other into a passionate kiss as I started dozing off.

Once they had finished licking themselves clean, Bonnie and Chica laid beside me, Foxy on top. She pulled the covers over all of us. "Goodnight Mikey." Foxy whispered.

"Goodnight girls." I yawned, closing my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

 **Long chapter, in fact my longest chapter yet... 7,499 words to be exact!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – The forgotten six**

 **yawn** "Ugh, morning girls." I moaned. "Oh, yeah." I realised I wasn't home, in fact I was staying in a Travelodge, a rather dirty cheap hotel. "Gross, I swear people only come to this place to fuck." I gagged, stepping in a moist puddle of puke. I left the girls with Ashton yesterday because I wanted to pay a visit to a mental care home, where a woman who lost her son lived. All because I heard about an incident that happened in 1974, so far I know three kids went missing, but there's always a possibility that there could be more. I gathered my belongings and dropped the key at the front desk in front of a rather uneasy looking man.

"Sorry about the mess sir." He whimpered.

"Fuck you!" I shouted back, throwing the door open. I got into my VW and drove off. I had decided to stay the night, because it would have been too late to visit before, the place was only down the road so It seemed the best idea. The building itself was very old, it looked like it was built in the Victorian era. I approached its double doors and knocked. Seconds later they opened, revealing a middle aged, rather plump lady.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked in a chirpy voice.

"Hi, my name is Michael Schmidt, I was wondering if I could talk with someone in the facility." I wondered.

"And who might that be?" She asked.

"Well the thing is I don't know the name. A woman, I'm not sure how old, who lost her son. She was taken here after a mental hospital was demolished, that's all I know." I replied.

"Oh Rose, poor girl. She's upstairs." She said.

"I need to speak with her, I want to know about what happened in 1974 with regards to Fredbear's Family Diner, I want to know more about it." I explained.

"I'm sorry sir, but you cant..." I looked at her in disappointment. "Wait a minute, I know you!" She gasped. "You're the man from the news, the one who found the bodies?" She wondered.

"Yes that's me." I confirmed.

"Come, come." She beckoned, pulling me inside. "When you speak to her, be nice, don't try to upset her. Don't be too upfront with her, and if she offers you tea under no circumstances refuse it. Got that?" She continued.

"Yeah, got it." I replied, walking up the stairs with her.

"Let me go first." She stepped in front of me. Opening the door, she took a single step inside. "Rose? Rose, you have a visitor!" She exclaimed, pointing to me.

"Hello my name is Michael Schmidt, I was wondering If I could... uh, have tea with you?" I asked, politely.

"Certainly sir, come in." Rose beckoned me inside. "Sit." I took one step inside and took a good look at the interior of the room, It looked like a birthday party was going on. Rose was sat at a table, it had a big cake in the centre, along with balloons and party hats. Taking a seat next to her, she passed me a party hat.

"Thank you." I said, putting it on. I watched as she poured tea into a cup, passing it to me. "Thank you." I repeated, before taking a sip. "Now." I started, putting the cup down. "I wanted to ask you a few questions." I continued. Rose ignored me, left the table and picked something from her desk. I only saw what it was when she sat it on the table, it was an old music box. "May I?" I asked, putting my hand on the winder. She nodded in response. I wound the music box, it played part of the sweet melody to "My Grandfather's Clock." Mary rocked from side to side in time with the music, until it stopped.

"Such a sweet tune, don't you think?" She asked.

"Yes indeed, it's a great nursery rhyme." I replied. "This music box, where did you get it from?" I asked.

"My grandfather gave it to me. I gave it to my..." She stopped.

"Son?" I finished for her, to which she nodded.

"I used to wind it for him every night when he went to bed, such wonderful memories." She recalled. I just stared at her in response, I thought I had seen her before.

"I think I've seen you before... In a dream." I realised. She looked at me funny. "Not like that." I insisted, looking down at her stomach. "Forgive me." I pulled up her shirt, revealing a thick scar along her belly, I looked away in abject horror, releasing her top. "You were one of the women that got stabbed at Freddy Fazbear's weren't you?" I asked, she started to tear up. "I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean it I just, uh." I panicked, but she was already crying. I wound up the music box again, letting it's melodic chimes ring out, calming her down.

"Yes, yes I was." She snivelled.

"I'm so sorry for what I am about to ask you." I started.

"Don't then... LEAVE!" She shouted, punching the desk. "GET OUT NOW!" She screamed, pointing to the door.

"Please, I'm trying to help you, I want to help you find your son." I reassured.

"I don't need your help... he'll come back!" She shouted. "He'll come back..." She whimpered, holding the music box to her chest. Rose began to shake, trying to wind the music box.

"Here, let me do that for you." I suggested, taking the music box and winding it. It let out its tune again, calming her down.

"Fine." She sighed.

"I need to know what happened in 1974, when your son went missing." I said. Rose started to tear up again, she wiped it away.

"It was his birthday, he loved Fredbear's Family Diner, I took him there every week. Staff used to put on the Golden Freddy costume when it was someone's birthday, along comes Golden Freddy, we see him entertaining the children in the corner." She continued.

"Children, as in more than one?" I asked.

"Yes, he had 5 friends, all of whom loved Fredbear's Family Diner. They looked supervised, so me and five other mothers go outside for a cigarette, leaving them inside. When we got back inside, the man in the golden suit was looking for them, that was the last time I saw him." She cried.

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"Then... They threw us in that god awful place!" She cried. "They said we were mental, said we were delusional. So we burnt that place to the ground, we used the fire escape and ran away. We ended up at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza... We met a strange man, h-he lured us into the back room, stabbed us and tried to stuff us into those suits. I wanted to save them, I wanted to help them. And that poor woman in the cupboard. The evil man kept saying something..."

"You can't." I replied.

"You sound just like him!" She cried.

"So you were the only survivor from the attacks?" I asked, she nodded.

"Then they put me in here, said it was for my own good." She cried.

"Thank you." I said. "That's all I need to know. No more questions." She calmed down in response. "I'm going to do my best to find out what happened to him, mark my words, I've survived an attack from him as well." I vowed. She looked at me with hope in her eyes. "I only ask that you let me borrow this." I said, gesturing to the music box.

"Why do you want it?" She asked.

"You say that it was very important to your son. I have a feeling that this will help in finding him." I explained, she frowned in response. "I will return it to you, I just need to borrow it." I reassured. She looked down, depressed.

"Could you wind it for me? Just one last time." She asked.

"Sure." I replied, winding it up. It let out the jingle as she laid in bed, closing her eyes, she fell asleep. "I'll be back real soon okay." I called, closing the door. I went down the stairs and the woman from earlier greeted me.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"Really well." I replied. "I did upset her a few times, not intentional mind."

"It's hard not to." She reassured.

"Well, thank you for letting me talk to her, I will be back soon to return this." I said, pointing to the music box.

"Bye then!" She called. I waved as I left, getting in my VW and heading home.

-Time Skip-

I returned at about 7 o'clock, just in time for dinner. "I'm home!" I shouted. Everyone was sat at the table, surrounding the pots and pans full of food.

"Ah, just in time." Mum smiled, pointing to an empty seat, which I sat in. "So, what happened?" She asked. Over dinner I explained to them all about the woman, her child and the other children 5 I learnt about. "That's horrific, poor woman, poor children." She cried.

"Well, I'm going to find out what happened to them, I want to put this right again." I reassured.

"Hey Mike, while you were away, I made a slight modification to the suit. I think you'll like it." Ashton said.

"Ooh! It's like Christmas!" I squealed, eager to see what Ashton had done to the suit. After dinner I got changed into the suit and joined Ashton outside, we stopped in front of an old pile of rubbish.

"Okay, turn the suit on." He instructed and I did so. "Right, if you look here." He showed a second button beneath the power button. "Push that." I did so. My hands all of a sudden felt warm, they were glowing red.

"This is cool!" I exclaimed.

"I haven't even got to the best part yet." He chuckled. "See that old sofa?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I want you to point one hand flat towards the sofa, and then push your arm out straight." He instructed.

"Okay." I replied, having understood the instructions. I flattened my hand, feeling the warmth increase, beginning to feel more intense. I then extended my arm out straight, sending a red haze towards the sofa, engulfing it in flames. "Whoa, what the fuck just happened?" I asked, amazed.

"Isn't it genius?" He asked. "You can channel the heat generated by the suit into fire, isn't it cool?"

"Yeah, how does it work?" I asked.

"I'm glad you asked. The suit itself can get very hot, so I decided to channel all of the heat through ventilation into the hands, where it can be released in one big go. The temperature of the flame depends on how long the suit has been on. That fire was red, meaning that it wasn't very hot. The colour of the flame changes depending on it's temperature." He explained.

"Man that is wicked." I gasped, looking over to the now black sofa.

"Mike? Ashton? Come inside it's getting dark." Mum called.

"Coming!" I called back. "Come on, we better get inside." I suggested. When I got inside I took the suit off and put it back inside my wardrobe, along with that stupid under-suit. "I'm never getting caught dead or alive in that thing." I swore. I looked over to see my dad at my door.

"Hey dad, guess what the suit can do now?" I said.

"Uh, fly?" Dad joked.

"Even better, it can set things on fire!" I exclaimed.

"Aw man, that's so cool!" Dad replied, smiling.

"Just don't set yourself on fire." Mum fretted.

"Yes mum... I won't set myself on fire, jeez." I groaned.

"Oh, Football's on. See ya!" Dad called.

"Yeah, see ya." I replied, sitting on my bed. My mind began to wander back to my conversation with Rose, I thought it might be a good idea to call Mr Fazbear, to see what he had to say. I dialled his number, it rang.

"Hello?" A very groggy voice replied.

"Hey Mr Fazbear, how are you?" I asked.

"Fine, thanks." He replied. "What do you want... It's getting late?" He asked.

"Uh, just wanted to ask you something about Fredbear's Family Diner. Do you know anything about the kids that went missing?" I asked.

"No, but my father did, before he died." He replied.

"Did your father own the pizzeria at the time?" I asked.

"Yes, he owned it." He answered.

"Right, so did he tell you anything or write anything down?" I asked, hoping to get some information out of him.

"I'm not sure If this is relevant, but I do remember him telling me a story about a strange employee who worked at both Fredbear's Family Diner and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, his name was Fritz Smith." He started. "He was employed as a day guard, he got to know the places pretty well, and he knew a thing or two about animatronics. One of the night guards quit, so Fritz was forced to take the job. After one night he was fired, dad told me he tampered with Golden Freddy, but he told him that wasn't exactly the case. Since he was fired from Fredbear's things went wrong, children missing, never to be seen again. Eventually he was given a second chance at the new location, but soon after five more children went missing at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. That's all I know unfortunately." He explained.

"Thank you sir, that was very helpful." I said.

"No worries... Right, I'm going to sleep now, goodnight." He replied.

"See ya." I called back, hanging up the phone. I was a bit overwhelmed at all this new information that I had received, so I jotted it down on a piece of paper and then added it to the wall. "It's been a while hasn't it?" I wondered, pinning it up. I looked at the clock on my night stand, 11;03. "Where are the girls?" I thought. Going out into the dining room I saw them whispering to each-other. "Hey you lot, it's getting late... If you know what I mean." I said, giving them a wink.

"Not tonight Mikey..." Bonnie replied.

"Aww, but why?" I asked.

"We just don't feel like it." Chica replied.

"But we haven't had sex in like two days, how come you don't want me?" I asked.

"Arr Mikey boy, It's not that we don't want ye. It's just we're enjoyin the little break we be havin." Foxy replied. "I've got something special planned for tomorrow night." She said, winking at me.

"Alright then, I understand. I suppose one night without you wouldn't hurt." I sighed.

"Aww, sorry Mikey, we still love you!" Bonnie reassured.

"I love you three too." I replied. "Good-night." I called, walking towards my door.

"Night Mikey!" They called back. I opened my door and got ready for bed, disappointed that I wouldn't be having sex with or sleeping with the girls. I got into bed, it was so cold without their warm embrace, I felt alone and miserable. As I closed my eyes, I heard what sounded like a spurt of static and a fuzzing noise.

"What the fuck?" I groaned. Looking towards my TV which wasn't on, I fell back onto my pillow and tried to close my eyes again. This time it was louder and more vivid than before. "There it is again... What the fuck is that?" I wondered, getting out of bed. I checked my window, it was closed. Then I checked the TV, sometimes it creates static noise when the cables were loose. "No, everything is all connected tightly." I sighed, collapsing back into bed, pulling the covers over my face. That was when I noticed my wardrobe door slightly ajar. "Huh, must have left this open by accident." I thought, closing it. As I pulled the covers over my face yet again, I spotted two white dots on the ceiling. "Jesus christ, what the hell was in that roast?" I wondered, pulling the covers over my face again... *click*

I froze. It was most likely my parents checking on me to make sure I was asleep, I could see through the covers that my light was on, but it never turned off. "Ahhh!" I screamed.

Something was on top of me, it just pulled away the covers. I wanted to scream again, but its shocking beauty stopped me. It was a Fox, but it wasn't Foxy. This one had white fur, magenta lipstick and cheeks, and a very long white tail with a bit of pink at the end. It was very curvy, not too skinny, not too fat either. I soon realised it was female as I looked up at her breasts, they were small which wasn't a big deal. I wanted to speak, but all I could say was. "What the fuck?" I sat there mentally punching myself in the face, after realising what I had just said. She just smiled back at me.

"Hi there!" She squealed in a very high pitch voice.

"Uh, hello..." I breathed, staring at her. She laughed at me.

"Heh-heh... I like it when your nervous." She giggled. I felt my face go scarlet.

"So, uh... Who exactly are you?" I asked.

"Hee-hee, My name's Mangle." She squeaked, cupping her hands together. I was shocked at this.

"R-Really?" I stuttered. "It's just your name doesn't really match your appearance at all. I-I-In fact you're beautiful." I saw her cheeks light up. "Why on earth are you called that?" I asked. Mangle leaned in closer.

"It's what you're going to be, after I'm done with you." She whispered. Before I realised what she said, my top was whipped off of me and dropped onto the floor.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hey..." I breathed, an erection building in my pants. "Slow down, we've barely met each-other yet and you're trying to have your way with me." I said through gritted teeth, trying to stop her from ripping my belt off. She obliged, letting her hands fall to her side. "My name's Mike, I worked the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, I'm guessing you're one of the new animatronics." I said.

"No, actually I'm quite old, I was Mr Fazbear's first endeavour into creating animatronics that acted like humans. I was built at the second Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the one before the current pizzeria. I was kept at that new place, not allowed to go anywhere." She explained.

"That's horrible. But how did you find your way here?" I asked.

"When you were in a coma, Mr Fazbear took me, the toys, the other three girls and Freddy into his care. Fortunately we became too much for him, so he was forced to bring us here. Except for Freddy of course, he got pretty banged up, but I hear he's fixed now." She answered.

"Okay... So if you've been here all this time, where have you been hiding?" I asked.

"In your wardrobe." She giggled, pointing to it. "I've been watching you through that hole, and it's been fun!"

"Watching me do what?" I asked.

"Don't act like you don't know!" She winked, bopping me on the nose with her finger.

"What? I-I have no idea what you're talking about." I lied, stuttering.

"Mmm. Don't stop Foxy." She moaned, imitating me perfectly. My face went pale and then burnt red. I felt like running from her, I was too embarrassed to even look at her. I crawled backwards, my head hitting the headboard.

"Ow... fuck!" I gritted.

"Oh, you poor thing." She whimpered, leaning over and kissing me on the head. "Better?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied, blushing uncontrollably.

"Now... Where were we?" She cooed rhetorically, leaning forwards undoing my belt.

"Oh, what's the point? I know what's coming to me, I might as well enjoy it." I thought, as she slowly pulled the belt out from my trousers.

"Now that's a better attitude to have!" She said, before pressing her face against mine, pinching my lips in a kiss. After she pulled away, holding my head in her hands, I gasped for breath.

"Wait a minute, y-you can read mm-minds?" I questioned, stuttering nervously.

"Sure, just another of Mr Fazbear's great ideas!" She squeaked, scooting herself backwards, reaching for my trousers. I took this as a window of opportunity, just before she gripped my trousers I ran for the door, holding them up as I slammed it. I sprinted for the hallway and pushed the door closed with my back. Leaning hard on the door I saw Bonnie, Chica and Foxy staring at me. They all gave me looks of amusement, they'd seen my face of extreme lust and panic before, and I had a feeling they knew why I was in such a state.

"What's the matter Mikey, someone got your belt?" Bonnie asked, looking down with a grin on her face. I followed her eyes and saw my trousers around my ankles, pulling them up I heard scratches on the door.

"Oh Mike? Mikey?" She fretted. "Mikey where are you?" I didn't answer, a bead of sweat running down my face, the three girls giggled at this. "Mikey If you don't stop leaning against that door, I'm gonna have to bust it open." She called. I looked over to Bonnie, this strangely reminded me of our first meeting, she gave me a wink. Then the three girls shot up, ran over to me and pulled me away from the door.

"No! What're you doing?" I shouted, trying to break free. Holding me by my arms, they turned me around to face the now ever horny Fox whose gaze was between my legs, where there was only a single layer protecting me from her. She'd had enough. Wrapping her arms around me in a hug, she pulled me away from the traitorous trio, towards my room.

"You're a naughty boy running away from me like that." She cooed.

"I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean it." I stuttered.

"It's okay, you're not getting away from me this time." She vowed, opening my door. Mangle gently laid me onto my bed, then proceeded to lock the door, before she looked at me smiling. I gulped as she ran over to the bed, leaping on me and instantly straddling my legs like a steed, locking me in place. As I was unable to move she laughed, pulling my boxers down, my cock springing out. Mangle got up and dropped them onto the floor, before leaping onto me once more, laughing. "You know what I like to do with naughty boys like you?" She cooed, raising herself up.

"No." I whimpered. Mangle giggled, grabbing my length in her hands.

"Well you're about to find out!" She squeaked as she tucked it inside her pussy, we both moaned as it spread her wide, pushing along its walls. We exchanged moans of pleasure as she forced herself down, I felt my cock slide deep inside her, ending in a yelp once my entire rod was swallowed whole. "See, that wasn't so bad huh?" She asked. I grabbed her by the hips in an attempt to lift her, but she wouldn't budge. "No no no..." She said, pulling my arms away. "Shouldn't have ran away now should you?" I gave her a set of the cutest puppy dog eyes I could muster. "Gonna have to try harder than that." She smiled. I added the quivering lip and paw hands for added adorableness. I saw her try to resist it.

Mangle leant forward kissing me on the lips, my cock slithering along her pussy walls. She sat back up and began to bounce heavily, each time she slammed into me, my dick pierced deep, earning a squeak from her. Mangle panted heavily, quickening her pace. She started circling her clit with her fingers, giggling as her walls rubbed against my cock. "MM-Mangle." I moaned.

"Yeah you like that?" She whispered.

"MM-yeah." I moaned in reply. "Don't stop."

"Hee-hee." She giggled in response, slowly bopping up and down. Mangle lifted herself off of me, then leant forwards and began to kiss me. I moaned in arousal, she was teasing me and there was nothing I could do about it. Breaking away from the kiss, she crawled backwards and spat saliva on my dick, rubbing it in. Turning around, her long white tail brushed along my face, she straddled my legs and grabbed my erection. Mangle looked into my eyes as she rubbed her white hand along it, pressing it gently against her pussy lips. She giggled again as I gritted my teeth, trying to thrust into her, but she had locked me in place. I was beginning to get frustrated, she could see this and used it to her advantage, which only served to frustrate me more.

"Fuck me!" I shouted. "Just fuck me already!"

"You want it?" She whispered.

"Yes! Just give it to me, I can't take it anymore!" I grunted.

"Come get it!" She shouted, getting up and barging the door open. I chased after her, but she was fast, I didn't see where she went. I opened the door to the dining room.

"Any of you girls seen Mangle anywhere?" I asked them, they all shook their heads. I went back into the hallway, checking each room which had no sign of her. I was about to give up when I realised there was one place I hadn't looked. I stopped in front of the cupboard under the stairs, I knew she was inside, I just knew it. I opened the door and leaned against the frame.

"Hee-hee, you found me." She giggled. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me, it was dark, all I could see where the two white dots staring back at me. They edged closer and I felt warm arms wrap around me, we collapsed onto the floor. I let out an *oof* as I landed on my back. Mangle then grasped my cock in her hands, rubbing it along her entrance. I let out a groan of frustration and then pleasure as my dick parted her lips and slithered deep inside her. She squeaked as it was swallowed whole. Mangle then began to bounce furiously, making a slapping noise each time she took my cock to the base. My dick began to throb and she began to quiver as she took me deeper. With a jerk, her quivering pussy lips coated my cock with her cum, seeping out the sides. She began to slow down as my dick began to throb harder. I began to shake under her, so she stopped moving, keeping me in place. I think she was trying to prolong it as much as possible. Soon after she slowly moved up and down, my throbbing cock beating against her moist pussy lips. I moaned as my dick rubbed along her walls, which caused me to shake slightly. Mangle froze in reaction, keeping me as still as possible. I grunted and filled her with pre-cum, my cock throbbing harder and faster. She started bouncing again, which caught me off guard. As my cock slid against her walls I jerked under her weight, sending a torrent of cum inside her. Engulfing me repeatedly, with one final grunt I coated her insides, shaking. Mangle lifted herself off of me, the proceeded to lick my softening cock clean. She picked me up and took me back into my bedroom, closing the door behind her. Tucking me and her into bed, she smiled, while I was still shaken.

I laid there with Mangle for a while, it was weird, I felt like I almost cheated on the girls. She stuck her leg over mine and cuddled me tightly. At least I wasn't alone anymore. As if on cue the trio appeared in the doorway. "Sounds like someone had fun!" Chica chirped.

"We sure did!" Mangle replied.

"Yeah." I breathed, still shaking, still recovering. I felt the covers lift of and the rest of the girls squeeze in, it was getting a bit crowded in the bed with five of us. "Hey, there aren't more of you are there?" I asked.

"Maybe." Bonnie giggled.

"I'm going to need a bigger bed." I said, feeling drowsy. "Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight." They all replied, as I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

-Time Skip-

I awoke, next to none of the girls, they must already be up. I yawned as I got out of bed, trudging my way into the kitchen to grab a morning cup of tea. "Here!" Mangle squeaked, passing me a cup of hot tea.

"Thanks." I said, going to the table to sit down. I went to pull out a chair but Bonnie did it for me and helped me sit down. "Thank you." I repeated.

"Post for you Mikey!" Chica chirped, passing me a envelope. It was a brown envelope that had a first class stamp. I opened it and took out a piece of folded paper. Unfolding it I soon realised what it was.

"Hey it's a letter from Mr Fazbear!" I exclaimed.

"Dear Michael,

I never really had the chance to thank you for all that you did, with regards to investigating the terrible events that have happened recently. As you are going to university soon, I thought it might be a kind gesture to help you financially, as these are the most important years in your life."

I looked down at a cheque paper clipped onto the letter, at first I didn't believe it, but then I took a long look at it. "Pay Michael Schmidt Twenty Thousand Pounds only... Oh my fucking god, that's me set for Uni." I gasped, excited I read on.

"Don't spend it all at once and don't waste it on booze, use it well!

Yours sincerely

Mr Russell J Fazbear"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Good as new**

I had never been given so much money before in all my life, I tried pinching myself, but it was all real, the pain and therefore the money. It was all mine. I would never have to take out a student loan, okay maybe I would. After all who doesn't drink with their mates at Uni? I didn't know how to thank him. I decided it would be best to give him a call, the phone rang for a while before.

"Ah Mr Schmidt! Had a feeling I would be getting a call from you..." He began. "Mr Schmidt?"

"Uh yes, it's me." I said. "Just calling to say thank you for the cheque."

"Well you deserve it." He replied, merrily. "After all, without you I would have gone out of business long ago."

"So what's going to happen to the pizzeria then?" I asked.

"Well... After this has all blown over, I want to reopen under a different name. Give the pizzeria a new image." He answered.

"That sounds great. It would be nice to put a smile on the faces of children again." I agreed.

"Oh, I was going to give you a call earlier. Freddy has been fixed. I'm afraid that I can't look after him. I trust you could do it for me?" He asked.

"Sure, after the money you gave me I can't say no can I?" I replied. "Can't wait to see him, after all I never got to say thank you."

"We'll be over in about an hour then." He replied, sounding satisfied. "See you then."

"Bye!" I called back, before he hung up. I relaxed with the girls and watched television whilst I waited for the rumble of engines, signifying that Mr Fazbear was here with Freddy. I left the living room for the dining room, looking through the frosted glass I could see Mr Fazbear and an ursine figure close behind. "Hi Mr Fazbear. Hi Freddy!" I greeted, opening the door.

"I've got to go I'm afraid, I'll see you soon Mr Schmidt." Mr Fazbear called, walking back to his car.

"Bye!" I called back, allowing Freddy to step inside. I gave him a big hug. "I can't thank you enough for saving my life down in the basement Freddy, you look much better now you're fixed.

"I feel much better too Mike, they even gave me new fur, I'm as good as new... When I heard screams, I had to disobey your orders to stay put." He said.

"That was a stupid idea, we all should have gone down together." I realised.

"So what happened to you?" Freddy asked. I explained my encounter with the Puppet, how he stabbed me and stuffed me inside the suit. "That's horrible."

"Well I'm okay thanks to you." I reassured, patting the bear on the back.

"Freddy!" I heard three voices call. Bonnie, Chica and Foxy hugged him tightly. It was nice to see a smile on his face, after all he did for me.

"Wow, you look brand new!" Chica chirped.

"Heh, I almost forgot you three were here." I said. I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning around it was Mangle. "What's up Mangle?" I asked.

"You'll want to see this." She replied, taking me by the arm. Mangle led me into the living room, paused on the television was the news. "The transmission was interrupted, it's him speaking, I just know it is." With that she pressed play.

"It's been over a month since Vincent Murdoch escaped prison *static*, since then nobody has sighted-." She said, interrupted by static and fuzz. The fuzz soon faded away, replaced by a voice, which I instantly recognised.

"Save him... Save her... Save them... You can't." The puppet began. "Join me willingly and your deaths shall be painless. Resist... and I'll make you suffer. Join me and your soul will have an eternal body. Join me, and you will live forever." I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand as he delivered his speech, I froze, feeling shivers down my spine. I choked in despair as the horrific memories of my tormentor flooded back, I couldn't breath as the tears flooded from my face. I sat there shaking as I felt a warm presence edge closer to me, it was Mangle, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, bringing me into a hug. I felt as though my worries had faded as her warmth emanated over me. The noise stopped as Mangle paused the television.

"He's getting stronger, I can feel it..." I began.

"I think you're right." Mangle agreed. "At least he doesn't know where you live right?" She reassured.

"I guess so." I replied, smiling now.

"Hey, who's that Freddy wannabe who walked in the door?" Mangle asked.

"That wannabe saved my life." I replied. She was shocked by this, so I explained to her what happened to me, and how Freddy and the girls came to my rescue.

"Oh you poor thing... At least you're okay now." She said, putting her arm around my shoulder.

"So how did you recognise his voice?" I asked.

"Oh come on, everybody knows that Vincent is really The Puppet. The media is just doing what they do best, spreading lies and miss-information. Seriously don't watch that shit, it'll fucking brainwash you into becoming a sheep, do you want to be a sheep?" She asked.

"Uh, no ma'am." I replied, shocked at her sudden outburst.

"Good." She said, satisfied, she left the living room. I was confused as to what she meant, but my confusion faded when I saw Ashton walk in.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked. "I saw you through the door. You looked worried for some reason."

"I'm fine." I replied.

"You sure? You don't look it..." He began. "I know what 'll take your mind of things, let's burn some stuff!"

"Sounds like fun." I smiled, getting to my feet. After putting the ridiculous swim suit thing on, I put on the suit. "So what're we going to burn then?" I asked, stepping outside with him.

"Well, your dad told me he dismantled the old Wendy House, he turned it into a bonfire, which he wants lit." Ashton replied.

"Sure do... Plus I want to see this man's handiwork in action." My dad chuckled to himself, as if he thought we were pretending. We approached the pile of old dry wood. "Here it is Mike... Well what are you standing there for? Set it on fire!" He blurted.

"Yeah, sure." I replied, opening the wrist plate and turning on the suit. Lights flashed inside the helmet, signifying that all the systems were online. I stepped closer to the pile of wood as the fans whirred. Raising my arm, I felt my fingertips warm up. As my arm straightened, superheated air jetted out of it, slowly turning the wood an orange haze. The fire rose up quickly and began to spit as my dad looked on in amazement. I opened the wrist plate again and turned off the suit, walking back inside as I heard Ashton explaining how it worked.

I sighed and went to my room to take the suit off. I wasn't really interested in setting things on fire or anything at the minute. Two things plagued my mind, the first was of course The Puppet on the news. How did he interrupt the broadcast? I kept asking myself unanswerable questions like these. I spent the rest of the day shocked at Mr Fazbear's generous offer, I began to wonder why he had given me such a gift, I hadn't done that much. Sure I found a couple bodies, but not without the help of the police, or my weird dreams. It was now late as I went out to the dining room, where Mangle was sat, she was stroking her tail.

"So uh... Mangle?" I started, she looked up at me. "You were just joking last night, when you said there might be more of you girls, right?" I asked nervously. She smiled.

"There might be, or there might not be... guess you're gonna have to find out yourself huh!" She replied.

"Mangle, I'm not joking around here. I can barely handle four of you." I nearly cried. Mangle covered her mouth, barely containing a giggle. "So there are more of you huh?" I asked. She nodded. "Where are they?". She left the room. I went to follow her, but she closed the door behind her. Shortly after the door swung open again, it was just Mangle, who stepped aside. Emerging from the doorway were two animatronics. One of them looked like Bonnie and the other looked like Chica, except these animatronics looked more kid friendly than the last, they both had rosy cheeks and were really colourful. But then I began to study them further. "Oh god no." I moaned, looking at their breasts. "Oh fuck, please god no." I hesitated to look down further, I knew what I would see, but a small part of me hoped that wouldn't be the case. "Bollocks." I sighed, looking at their crotches. "Holy shit, how on earth am I going to keep six of you? This is insane." I pondered as my arms were taken by the two animatronics.

"Hey now, let's calm down a bit eh?" I breathed, being dragged to my room. I was pushed onto my bed. I looked up as their eyes turned black, their white pupils gazing lustfully at me. "Whoa this is a bit fast don't you think? Couldn't we just chat first?" I asked, as they pounced onto the bed, laughing manically as they edged closer and closer. "Come on girls this is insane I barely know you." I pleaded, but the now visible bulge in my trousers said otherwise. To my surprise they shrugged their shoulders and knelt down, eager to hear what I had to ask them.

"Okay... so I guess you were created alongside Mangle then." I figured, sighing with relief, the nodding of their heads confirmed this. "Right, it would be nice to get to know you better before we... uh. So what are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Bonnie." The bunny replied.

"And I'm Chica." The chicken replied.

"Well that isn't going to get confusing at all now is it..." I sighed. "Right from now on, you are called Toy Bonnie, and you are called Toy Chica." I suggested, pointing to each of them. They seemed to like their new names as they smiled at me. They then giggled, leaning forward. "Whoa whoa, hang on a minute, I'm not done asking questions yet." I lied, trying to delay the inevitable. I tried to find something to ask them, in the end I came up with. "Were there any other animatronics besides you two and Mangle?" I asked, they scratched their heads for a moment, until Toy Chica broke the silence.

"Well... there's Freddy, but I guess you'd call him Toy Freddy, and then there's the Puppet from the prize corner." She replied.

"And did you end up in the basement of the new restaurant?" I questioned, they nodded. "Wait... did you say Puppet?" They nodded again. "Could you describe what it looked like?"

"Well it was pitch black, except for its face, which was white. It had a huge black smile, red cheeks like us, black holes for eyes and a couple of black buttons." Toy Bonnie described.

"While you were down in the basement, did you see anything... happen to this Puppet?" I asked. The two girls snivelled before bursting into tears, with their arms around each other they cried for a while.

"Holy shit... I won't ask." I gasped, not sure what to make of this. It took them a while, but they eventually stopped crying.

"Oh and there was also the old versions from the previous restaurant, but they were salvaged for parts, in order to create us." Toy Bonnie added.

"Thank you... I won't ask you any more questions." I replied. The girls sighed with relief as I hopped off of the bed and sat down at my desk. I wanted to find out more information on the murders, I took to downloading Wireshark, the last time I used this was in college. My security lecturer taught us how to use it, even though it wasn't on the syllabus. Once I had installed it on my PC, I established a wireless network connection between my computer and Mr Fazbear's using the signal booster attached to my roof. Strictly speaking what I was about to do wasn't legal, but the implications of illegal conduct come second to gathering evidence on a serial killer. I hoped that when connected to the network, the packets sent would reveal something about the murders. I double clicked the IP I attributed to be Mr Fazbear's and watched the packets that were being sent and received.

"Ooh, what-cha doing Mike?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"I'm analysing data coming from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, I'm hoping for something that will answer some questions." I explained. The girls nodded in acknowledgement, sitting down on the floor beside me. "Girls this is going to be pretty boring, I'm just waiting right now, if something interesting comes up I'll... tell you." I finished, staring at the screen. "What the... fuck?" I gasped, the data was coming in thick and fast. It was weird, there looked to be a pattern to it. It was hex for certain, but what did it mean?

"Wow that's a lot of numbers and letters." Toy Bonnie gasped.

"What does it mean?" Toy Chica asked.

"I don't know... let's translate it." I replied, looking up a hex to text converter on Google. I pasted in the hexadecimal code, what greeted me looked like transcripts:

ERR="666" Packet receive failed - interrupted

Packet receive successful - printing...

"Hello? Uh hello? Vincent is it?"

"Yes."

"Well, I want to congratulate you on your new job as daytime security guard for Fredbear's Family Diner."

"Thanks."

"Uh, well it's your job to make sure nobody breaks in and the kids are safe."

"I love children..."

"Heh. Uh well that's great! You'll do just fine, no sweat."

"Goodbye."

Packet receive successful - printing...

"Mum! Hey mum! There's a kid outside, he's crying!"

"That's nice dear."

"Mum! He wants to come in."

"Don't get involved sweetie."

"But mum! He wants to see Freddy!"

"I said no."

"..."

*screams*

Transmission interrupted...

Packet receive successful - printing...

"Oh, hello there children, welcome to the Prize Corner."

*cheers*

"Try your luck at the games and -help me- h-hope that you win!"

"Don't forget to -run- r-r-redeem your tickets if you do!"

*cheers*

"..."

"It looks like we have a winner! Here you go kid it's -me- y-y-your own Freddy Fazbear!"

"Thanks."

"Th-that's no problem -ki-ki-ki-kill- kids. En-enjoy -delicious flesh- y-y-your day at Fr-Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

Packet receive successful - printing...

"Uh hello? hello hello?"

"Hello."

"I wanted to congratulate you on your promotion to night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

"Thanks... I guess."

"This job is even easier than the previous one, and you earn more money... Uh, all you have to do is check the cameras until 6am. Simple heh."

"Piece of cake."

"Exactly. Uh, a word of warning, the animatronics have been acting weird lately. They're fine with kids but when they encounter an adult they just... stare.

"Since when"

"Uh, someone used one of the suits, a yellow one, now none of them are acting right."

"..."

Packet receive successful - printing...

"Hey there kid... Someone told me it was your birthday."

"..."

"Why don't you and your friends here come with me, I've got a special surprise for you."

"Okay, come on you guys."

*click*

"So what's the surprise?"

"Hush little children... hush."

*screams*

Packet receive successful - printing...

"Note of termination. Reasons: Tampering with the animatronics. General unprofessional-ism. Odour."

Packet receive successful - printing...

"Save him"

"Save them"

"Save her"

"..."

"You cant"

"So what's all this about?" Toy Bonnie asked, looking up at me.

"I have no idea." I replied. "But, there is one thing this does confirm. Vincent has worked at Freddy Fazbear's and this Fazbear's Diner."

"What else?" Toy Chica asked.

"I have no idea, but I'm saving it. I'll probably look at it again tomorrow, when I'm not so tired." I yawned, saving the text file and putting my computer into sleep mode. "Right then, I'm going to get ready for bed." I said, getting up. When I reached the dining room, I saw Ashton frantically looking for something. "What you lost?" I asked.

"My shoes." He replied, checking the shoe rack. "You haven't seen them have you?"

"Uh no... Where are you going?" I asked.

"To the pub, to catch up with some old friends." He replied.

"Well If I see them I'll tell you." I said, opening the door to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. When I dried it I looked in the mirror, standing behind me was Foxy. "Hey there Foxy, what's up?" I asked. She stepped behind me and rested her head on my shoulder, as her warm hands rubbed against my chest. "Someone's eager." I gasped, as her hand travelled south.

"Arr Mikey, did yer forget about my little surprise I had in store for ye?" She asked.

"No, no of course not." I lied. "I just need to take care of some business first." I said, breaking away from her.

"Oh, but Mikey, what about my business? This business right here is more important." She asserted, grabbing my hand and inserting two of my fingers inside her.

"Don't worry Foxy, everyone here has important business they need taken care of. Let me just sort them out quickly..." I said, looking into her disappointed eyes as I removed my fingers. "Then I'm all yours." I assured, placing my hand under her chin. I left Foxy for my bedroom, where the two animatronics who I had only met today were sat. "Alright you two, wait for me in the cupboard under the stairs, I'll be there in a moment." The two girls bounded off of my bed and shut themselves in the cupboard. "Perfect." I said. Next I walked to the living room, where Bonnie, Chica and Mangle were watching television. "You lot, sex, cupboard, now." I asserted. Their faces lit up and they rushed past me and shut themselves in the cupboard. "I'll be back in a minute, just let me get ready." I called through the door. Walking back into the dining room I saw Foxy, who was helping Ashton find his shoes.

"Arr, where be yer shoes lad?" Foxy asked.

"Beats me." Ashton replied.

"Uh Ashton... Have you checked inside the cupboard under the stairs? Sometimes my dad likes to chuck things in there If they get in his way." I suggested.

"Uh no, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to check." He replied, opening the door. I turned to Foxy and gave her a wink.

"Oh you didn't?" She asked.

"Oh, but I did." I replied. Foxy opened the dining room door quickly and we listened closely, there was complete silence, broken by a shrill scream.

"Ahhh! What the fuck are you doing?" We heard a voice scream, followed by multiple giggles.

"My shirt! My best shirt... Give it back." We heard him cry. Foxy and I couldn't resist the urge to laugh at his reactions.

"Ha-ha, wait for me in yer bedroom Mikey, I'll be there in a jiffy." Foxy giggled.

"Ha-ha okay." I giggled, opening the door to my room. Closing it behind me I made my way over to my bed, as I collapsed into it I heard more screams. "You'll thank me tomorrow Ash. I sat there twiddling with my fingers and biting my nails. "Where the fuck is Foxy?" I wondered, spitting a bit of nail onto the floor. I decided to change into my dressing gown, it was getting late and If Foxy didn't show up now I was probably going to fall asleep. Once changed I laid on my bed posing, hoping that Foxy would soon open the door. Eventually the door opened and the red vixen strutted inside. "Finally I've been waiting forever… holy shit." I gasped.

"Like what yer see Mikey?" Foxy cooed.

"Um, where did you get those clothes from?" I asked. Foxy was wearing a black bra which fitted her perfectly, she squeezed at her voluptuous breasts, whilst with her other hand she rubbed at her crotch which was encased in black pants. "T-Those aren't yours." I stuttered, as she edged closer, her tail swishing from side to side.

"Yer didn't answer me question Mikey." Foxy said, getting onto the bed with me.

"Y-Yeah, I do." I replied, still unsure as to where the clothes came from, Foxy never wore bras, so this surprised me.

"Good, now be a gentlemen... After all, ladies first." Foxy said, laying on her back, next to me.

"I'll do my business, and then it's bed for me, I'm too tired." I yawned, sitting up.

"Fine." Foxy sighed.

I got up off the bed and pulled down Foxy's pants, revealing her awaiting pussy. I didn't waste time, I wanted to get to sleep as fast as possible, my eyes were weary. I dove down, pressing my face between her legs, sliding my tongue inside her lips. Instinct kicked in and my head rocked forwards and backwards, sending my tongue deeper inside of her, earning moans each time I did so. I swirled my tongue along her pussy lips, she tasted of the same spiced rum as my tongue pressed further. Foxy grabbed a hold of my head, pushing me deeper, harder and faster, as she jerked and shrieked, trying to stay still. "Ooh Mikey, that's the spot, keep 'er going." She gasped, gripping my hair tightly. It was time for revenge, the girls stopped when I said don't, now it's my turn. I pulled away, her pussy lips quivered with disappointment, the look in her eyes said the same thing. I circled my tongue around her entrance, occasionally licking gently inside. Foxy grabbed my head again, but I resisted, only just keeping away. This allowed me to kiss her entrance, and glide my tongue along it. "Come on Mikey, I know you like how I taste, devour me!" Foxy shouted, as she tried to force my tongue inside her whenever I stuck it out.

"What's the magic word?" I asked, licking between her pussy lips.

"Tongue... in me... now!" She shouted.

"That's not ladylike." I replied, giving it a kiss.

"Ugh... Please tongue... in me now." Foxy sighed.

"As you wish milady." I replied, diving down again. I split her wide as my tongue slithered inside, slurping and swirling she yelped in surprise. With one hand, she rubbed at her clit, the other grabbed me by the scruff of my hair, pushing and pulling me in and out of her. She began to quiver again, as my bubbly taste buds rubbed against her walls. I couldn't deny, rum was my favourite drink. Foxy kept thrusting her hips, my tongue enveloped by her quivering pussy lips, as the pleasure inside continued building. Foxy gripped my head tightly, forcing my tongue to explore further, jerking uncontrollably as I swirled my wet flesh against hers. She was close to climaxing, all I could think of was what awaited me. With a shriek and a kick of the legs, Foxy's juices squirted onto my tongue. I slurped it all up, enjoying the taste, then I proceeded to lick her pussy clean. "Thank ye for that Mikey boy, that was amazing." Foxy whispered, out of breath, as I clambered into bed.

"No problem... Good night Foxy." I replied.

"Night Mikey." Foxy whispered.

I awoke in the middle of the night, I needed a drink badly. Foxy was still in bed behind me. I climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen to grab myself some orange juice. I looked at the clock on the wall. "Ugh, it's only 2am." I sighed, pouring a glass. I drank the citrous, it was refreshing. I then went back into my bedroom, only to find Foxy was gone. "Uh Foxy? Where are you?" I wondered, before getting back into bed. "Eh, she'll come back soon." I felt a warmth radiate over me, I was pulled close by a red arm to Foxy, who had now got back into bed. "There you are, where'd you go?" I asked.

"Nowhere." She replied.

"Alright, good night." I yawned.

"I don't think so Mikey boy." She whispered.

"Uh, come again?" I asked, confused.

"You're going to fuck me, right here, right now." Foxy asserted, moving her hand down my chest.

"Not now Foxy, I'm too tired." I moaned as she squeezed the lump in my boxers.

"This little guy says otherwise." Foxy giggled, rubbing the tip of it with her fingertips, as she breathed on my neck.

"Foxy, no." I said.

"Fine, have it your way." She whispered, grabbing me by the scruff of my dressing gown. She lifted me on top of her with one hand, and with the other pulled down my boxers, my cock springing up before her. Foxy took it into her hand and rubbed it along her pussy walls. "Come on you lazy bastard, please me!" She shouted, struggling to keep me lifted.

"Foxy, I'm too tired." I moaned, needing sleep. Foxy didn't believe this, she grabbed hold of my arse and pulled me towards her, my cock pierced her entrance, slipping inside. I couldn't help but moan with pleasure as I fell on top of her. Despite the fact that I needed sleep, I couldn't deny that I wanted this too. I got comfortable then pushed my cock inside her, a moan escaped both of us as Foxy grabbed my hips, increasing my speed. I thrust into her repeatedly, my dick slithered in and out of her, causing Foxy to moan in ecstasy. I spread her wide, her tight walls milking my member as it pierced deep inside, causing her to jerk in surprise.

"Arr, Mikey that's good!" She yelped in surprise, as she took my dick to the base, her lips quivering slightly. Foxy slapped my arse, causing me to thrust hard in surprise. A whimper escaped her lips, pulling mine close to hers, as my cock pierced inside her over and over. My member twitched as It rubbed along her tight pussy. Foxy jerked under my weight, screaming with pleasure as she coated my cock with her cum. My dick began to throb, her wet pussy massaged my member as it pierced deep inside her repeatedly. I grunted under my breath, squirting pre-cum inside her, as she jerked under me. My member slithered along her wet walls, throbbing as her pussy enveloped it entirely. I breathed heavily as my pace quickened, my balls slammed into her whilst my beating cock penetrated her, spreading Foxy's pussy wide. I grunted again, another load coated her insides. I started to get worn out, Foxy grabbed me by the waist, pushing and pulling. As her tight pussy rubbed against my dick I grunted one final time, jetting one last load inside her. Tired, I collapsed onto Foxy, my head laid against her tender breasts. She pulled the covers over us.

"Goodnight Foxy." I yawned.

"Goodnight Mikey." She yawned back.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm on Twitter! Follow me for updates and teasers, or for a chat. Eldiablo142.**

 **Chapter 11 – Truth hurts**

I had another of those bad dreams last night. The chilling voice of The Puppet rang through my head, it kept me awake. The perscribed tablets didn't seem to work either. Every time I closed my eyes, a bead of sweat dripped from my head, as its breathly voice made my hair stand. I was being stabbed over and over again, his devilish laugh almost brought me to tears. Then he began to stuff me inside that suit. I felt the searing pain as every inch of flesh peeled off of me, like it was real, like it was actually happening. I tried to call for help, but it was fruitless, it was all in vain.

I sat up, breathing heavily. I was on top of Foxy, who was rubbing my back, comeforting me. "What be the matter Mikey?" Foxy asked, giving me a worried look.

"Bad dreams... Puppet man stabbing me." I whimpered, tearing up.

"It's okay Mike, I'll get ye something that'll make ye feel better." Foxy assured, sitting me up with the covers on my back. I waited for about five minutes, before the red vixen returned, carrying a hot chocolate. "Here ye go lad, drink up, it'll make ye feel warm."

"Th-Thanks." I stuttered as Foxy sat beside me on the bed. I took a sip, its warmth combined with the fox's embrace caused all the worries in the world to fade away. "I feel much better now." I said, wrapping my arms around her. Soon I returned my arms to my side. Giving the fox a kiss of thanks, I sat at my computer. I wanted to read through that transcript again, now that I felt refreshed.

"What's that Mikey?" Foxy asked.

"It's a transcript. Last night I used a computer program which when translated, gave me this." I answered, pointing to the transcript on screen. "Did you know Vincent... aka Puppet man worked at a Fredbear's Family Diner as well as Freddy Fazbear's?" I asked.

"I had no idea." Foxy replied. Curious about my other findings, she sat herself on my lap, looking at the screen.

"I'm afraid I don't really know anything else... wait a minute." I said, looking at a particular transcript.

"Mum! Hey mum! There's a kid outside, he's crying!"

"That's nice dear."

"Mum! He wants to come in."

"Don't get involved sweetie."

"But mum! He wants to see Freddy!"

"I said no."

"..."

*screams*

Transmission interrupted...

"Screams, followed by an interrupted transcript? I bet you anything that's a murder right there." I figured, reading on.

Packet receive successful - printing...

"Oh, hello there children, welcome to the Prize Corner."

*cheers*

"Try your luck at the games and -help me- h-hope that you win!"

"Don't forget to -run- r-r-redeem your tickets if you do!"

*cheers*

"..."

"It looks like we have a winner! Here you go kid it's -me- y-y-your own Freddy Fazbear!"

"Thanks."

"Th-that's no problem -ki-ki-ki-kill- kids. En-enjoy -delicious flesh- y-y-your day at Fr-Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

"Uh Foxy? Is this normal?" I asked, pointing to the interferances in the animatronic speech.

"No, I don't think so. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and I don't say things like that." She replied, her chin in her hands.

"Do you by any chance know of the animatronic that stayed in the prize corner?" I asked.

"No, but you could try asking a previous employee." Foxy answered.

"Hey, good idea... except I don't know any." I said.

"Why not ask Fazbear?" Foxy suggested.

"You're on the ball today Foxy!" I exclaimed, giving her a pat on the back. "Ha-ha, not like that Foxy..." I giggled, as she turned around on my lap to face me.

"Aww, come on Mikey, you were asking for that one." Foxy chuckled.

"Yeah, I kinda walked straight into that." I said, getting my phone out of my pocket and fumbling for Boss under my contacts. It rang for a while.

"Morning Mr Fazbear." I greeted.

"Morning Mike." He replied, yawning.

"Sorry If I just woke you, but which pizzeria had the prize corner?" I asked.

"That would be the previous restaurant." He replied.

"Thanks. Who worked there? Preferably someone who knows a lot about the restaurant" I asked.

"Well let's see, you could try Jeremy. I'll text you his number." He replied

"Thank you so much Mr Fazbear, sorry that I woke you again." I apologised

"It's quite alright Mr Shmidt. Bye then." He said.

"Bye." I said, hanging up. My phone soon vibrated and the number for Jeremy appeared on my screen. I tapped it and selected call, it rang for a few seconds.

"Hello?" A voice on the other end greeted.

"Hello *cough* my name is Mike Schmidt-" I greeted, interrupted.

"The guy that found all those bodies?" He asked.

"Yes, that's me... I was told you know a lot about the restaurant, and I was wondering If you perhaps knew anything about the prize corner." I said.

"Well the prize corner was where the kids went to play arcade games, If they won they would collect their prize from the Puppet." He explained.

"And this Puppet, is it fully black; white faced and rosy cheeked? Does it have a black smile, two black buttons and a slender figure?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what It looked like. Stressed the hell out of me during the night shift, I had to keep winding this stupid music box. Fortunately the bastard never made it out, so I didn't get to see him up close." He confirmed.

"Wait... did you say music box?" I asked.

"Yeah, had to keep the damn thing wound up using some sort of voodoo, black magic shit. The thing played some dumb nursery rhyme, creeped the hell outa me."

"Thanks, you've been a big help." I said.

"No problem, good luck finding the rest of them. Bye." *click*

"Well?" Foxy wondered, looking at my expression.

"I'm thinking..." I said, trying to piece everything together. "that Vincent, isn't actually inside the Puppet."

"Are ye sure?" Foxy asked, confused.

"Look at these transcripts, the kids are getting prizes from the Puppet, which tells me that the pizzeria would have still been open. There's no way Vincent could be inside the puppet, because he got arrested and escaped prison." I explained.

"That makes sense." Foxy agreed. "So who do you think, is... inside the Puppet?"

"I honestly have no idea, but I'm not sitting here, waiting for the inevitable. No more lives will be taken from the innocent, not when I'm so close to finally putting an end to this." I replied, getting up, heading for the dining room.

"Suit yourself, but I'm comin with ye." Foxy agreed.

"Don't think you're going on your own now Mikey, we can't let you go alone." Chica said from behind me. I turned around, they were all there; Chica, Bonnie and their toy counterparts, Mangle and of course Freddy.

"Good luck." Ashton called from behind the crowd of animatronics. He squeezed his way through to pass me my suit. "Can't leave without this eh?"

"Thanks." I said, taking the suit from him. I placed it onto the table and got out a pen and paper. I needed to write a note to my parents, lying about where I was. "Taking the girls back to Mr Fazbear's, see you later." I read aloud. "Don't worry I'm not actually taking you to Fazbears, I just need to lie to my parents thats all." I assured. There was a resounding "Oh." In reaction. Freddy took my suit and I grabbed the music box, before leading the way to my VW Golf. "It's gonna be a tight fit you lot." I said, unlocking the boot. Giggles filled the air after I realised what I said. I put my suit in the back and got in the drivers side. "Right, no fooling around. I don't want to get pulled over, so just stay low if you can." I asserted, turning the key. I made sure the windows were all closed and unable to wind down, I didn't want them sticking their heads out. "Buckle up everyone, this is going to be a bumpy ride." I suggested, giggles filled the car again. "Fuck me." I sighed.

"Later Mikey, don't get too excited." Chica giggled, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Quit touching me innapropriately." I said, pushing her hand away. I felt a hand on my leg, looking down it was purple. "Come on Bonnie, I said not to touch me."

"Sorry, I didn't hear that first bit." She said, winking to the back.

"Right, let's go." I replied, putting the hand brake down and reversing out of the driveway. The drive to the pizzeria itself was very uneventful, the streets were mostly empty because it wasn't rush hour. When we got near to the pizzeria, I saw the place was surrounded by the police and armed guards. "There's no way we'll make it inside, not with them here." I sighed.

"What do we do then?" Chica asked.

"I don't know. I'll pull in here to think about it." I said, as I did so. Sitting there for a while, I came up with a few ideas, each more dangerous or crazy than the last. I then stumbled upon a pretty good one. "This just might work." I said, the girls and Freddy leaned in for my idea. I explained to them what I had planned, then I gave them all the thumbs up, to signal that I was ready. We were parked in a fairly concealed place, just up the road, so that the police couldn't see us. I grabbed the music box, and Freddy grabbed my suit. We all got out of the car, and the girls picked me up by my arms. "Right, so you two keep hold of me. It's important that you don't let me struggle free, I want this to be as authentic as possible. The rest of you follow behind. If this plan works, we might just make it inside."

"Okay." They all whispered in reply. Bonnie and Chica carried me up the road, the rest of the animatronics followed behind, looking as menacingly as possible. Once we were in viewable distance of the police, I started to struggle.

"Let me go!" I shouted, as we continued up the street. "Please!" I pleaded.

"Shut your mouth, and stop squirming!" Bonnie shouted. "It's only going to hurt more!"

"Help me!" I shouted to the police. "They're going to kill me!" I squirmed again, as their grip tightened. The police and armed guard rushed over.

"Stop! Let him go!" They shouted.

"Intervene..." Chica said. "and you'll die, just like him." The police disregarded the warnings, they opened fire on the animatronics. The bullets bounced off of them. Bonnie and Chica giggled as the rest of the animatronics revealed themselves from behind me, they made horrificly high pitched screaming noises, then proceeded to pounce on them. They stood up, the police officers were bruised and unconscious, but not dead. Bonnie and Chica, still holding me up by my arms, walked towards the entrance of the pizzeria. The lights inside were still on, but it looked like nobody was inside. They dropped me to the floor, I got up in pain, rubbing at where they had squeezed my arms.

"Sorry." Chica whispered, helping me up.

"Right, let's go inside." I said, opening the glass double doors, stepping into the main party room. We were greeted with abject horror, the lights flickered on and off, revealing the blood painted on the walls. The smell of rotting corpse burst from the place of my childhood. A place where fantasy and fun came to live, is now a place of death and enslavement. Bodies piled on the floors that used to pitter patter, with the running and screaming of excited children. The show stage had been turned into a gruesome display. Painted on the walls in blood it read. "You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape." Below this were the bodies of several victims, their corpses severed into multiple pieces, the blood pooling where Freddy, Chica and Bonnie used to stand. They stood with their jaws at ninety degrees, taking in the sights before them.

"Don't touch anything." I suggested, walking through. The animatronics followed closely behind, they didn't want to stay in this place for much longer, I didn't blame them. "I figure Vincent is down in the basement, it would make sense, considering that's where we last met." I guessed, the animatronics nodding in response. I opened the door to the cleaners cupboard and turned to Freddy. "I guess I should put the suit on now." I said, putting my hand out to take it from him. It wasn't long before the suit was on. I then opened the panel and pressed the on switch, the fans whirred temporarily and the lights came on, signaling that all the systems were functional. I then proceeded to bend down, flicking the switch that released the trapdoor. If the smell in the pizzeria was mild, the raw stench that erupted from the basement below was unbearable, even with the suit on. I resisted the urge to gag and cough as the foul odour of decaying corpse, rotting food and what appeared to be excriment funneled its way inside the helmet of my suit. It was difficult, but I opened the trap door, it was pitch black but I could faintly see a trail of blood going down the stairs. "Right this is it, follow my-" I started, but I was interrupted by a pressure on my shoulder.

"No." Foxy butted in.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I know what yer thinkin Mikey, and I don't want ye going through with this. It be a death sentence." Foxy asserted. "You'll be cursed to live under him, do ya want that?" She asked. I didn't respond. "Listen Mikey, yer a generous lad, you've done all ye can. Found two bodies no less, and ya got ye reward. There's nothin you can do now, 'cept live the rest o' your life to the fullest. We'll be here, all of us..." Foxy said, placing a hand on my beating heart, "until the end."

"I'm sorry, but I must go through with this. I'm lucky I was saved by you Foxy, I'm ever thankful for it, unfortunately others weren't so lucky. I wish I could stop here, wish I could just let go, but some things are worth risking your life for. I've come all this way, gone through so much, and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. It's too late to stop now, not after all the evidence I've gathered, not after all the questions I've answered. I can't just live my life to the fullest, If I give up now, the nightmares will haunt me forever. The retribution of the righteous rests in my hands. I feel like... I'm the only one who can stop him." I replied.

"Mikey, I can't let ye kill yourself like this." Foxy said, sounding hopeless.

"Foxy, I'll be fine, trust me." I replied, trying to convince her. "Besides, we've come all this way. Did you forget why we came here in the first place?" I asked.

"No, It's just." Foxy started. "Mikey please, you're making this really hard. This isn't how I imagined." She stopped.

"Foxy, I'm not sitting here with the suit that I've been given, only to watch more innocent die by his cold black hands. You've seen for yourself what bullets do to animatronics, you know for a fact that police and armed forces are powerless." I said.

"But Mike." Foxy butted in.

"But nothing Foxy. I've come to realise something, we are the only ones who can stop him. Alone we are weak, but together we are strong." I said, pointing to the animatronics as a group.

"Mikey, I don't think we should do this." Foxy sighed.

"Why not? We can't turn our backs to the people who've given up all hope, we can't just let them die Foxy." I replied, starting to snivel. "We've all seen with our own eyes what he can do, we've all seen the reminents of his victims, the horror that's left behind. I don't want my parents or Ashton to end up like them, and neither do you." I cried. Then there was silence, Foxy accompanied by the other animatronics, looked down in thought. I was right, and I could tell by their blank thoughtful expressions that they knew it too.

"Fine." Foxy replied. "But I don't want to be the one who wipes yer guts off the floor." She sobbed.

"I promise Foxy, I swear that I will be okay. We'll all leave here, untouched, unscathed." I said, trying to comfort her. As Foxy gave me a smile I turned around, facing the pitch black stairwell into the basement. I started making my way down, winding the music box, which made clicking sounds as it did so.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie whispered.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I responded, stopping the music box from playing.

"Are you trying to get us spotted?" Bonnie asked.

"No." Was my response. As we reached the bottom of the stairs the stench had grown in intensity, it was hard to breath through the musty stench that filled the air. There was no sight of The Puppet, or anyone else for that matter. The animatronics that used to pile the floors were absent. The lack of sound, except from the tapping of feet on concrete, only made this eerie experience more so. I decided to let go of the winder, letting the music box play its sweet tune. While the tune was playing, nothing of interest happened, there was a distinct lack of movement. The tune finished, filling the air with silence once again.

"Mum?" I heard a childish voice call. "Mum, is that you?" I didn't know how to react, the distinctively child like voice rang throughout the basement, but its source was nowhere to be seen. "Mum, I miss you. Please help me mum! I'm scared." My eyes began to tear up, I couldn't speak. "Mum, don't let the bad man hurt me again, please." My knees quivered with shock as a figure whom I recognised came into view, I fell to the floor, my face in my hands. I couldn't speak because I was choking with sadness. "Where did you get that?" It asked, pointing to the music box.

"Do you recognise it?" I asked.

"It was my mothers, she played it to me every night, before I went to bed." The voice said.

"Your mother's name, is it Rose?" I asked.

"Yes..." It cried. "I-I want to see her again."

"She wants nothing more than to see you too." I replied.

"You need to get out of here, now, before he comes back." The voice said, worried.

"Who?" I asked.

"The man who took my life, to make me become this." It replied. "He can control me."

"How?" I asked.

"After I became what you see, I watched and waited, planning my revenge. Little did I know he would return, taking the lives of five of my friends with him. I was given a power, to grant a gift. The most magical gift of all... life. I put my friends in those suits, then my powers made them come to life. I gave them one goal, find him, then avenge our deaths. At twilight, they would roam the halls, searching for the man whom took our lives. Much to our dismay, he never returned, not until recently. I'm not sure how he can control me, but he made me do all these terrible things to everyone, including you." It explained.

"I'm afraid I can't leave, I've come to finish this once and for all." I said.

"Save them, help them." It replied.

"Don't worry, I will avenge your deaths." I vowed. Then there was silence, you could hear a pin drop. The Puppet wasn't responding.

"You can't." It hissed.

"You bastard!" I shouted. "How could you do this?"

"It's quite simple Mr Schmidt. Firstly I carefully select my victims, then I perfectly execute them." The voice cackled. "By the looks of things, you've done half my work for me!"

"You won't get away with this you cunt, not anymore!"

"Killing you should be easy." He croaked.

"Nobody's dying tonight, I'm putting a stop to all of this." I vowed.

"Oh, you and what army?" He asked.

"This army!" I shouted, as the crowd of animatronics bundled close to me. "You're outnumbered Vincent!"

"I don't think so." He croaked, as an animatronic crowd of significant number appeared behind him.

"Help us!" A voice cried.

"Save us!" Another echoed.

"You can't. Now silence!" He shouted, red mist errupting from their eyes and mouths as they drew closer. Was he in control of them? I wasted no time, making sure my suit was on, I made charge for Vincent. Picking up speed I reared my fist back, getting closer I pushed it forwards, pummeling it into his chest. Like a shockwave, I was sent careering backwards, until I smashed into the wall, leaving a sizable crack. While Vincent was still making his way towards us, his crowd of animatronics followed closely behind. "Pathetic Mr Schmidt, fight me!" He shouted, getting closer. I shot back up again, opening my hand and feeling its warmth increase, the pent up heat inside the suit funneling towards my fingers. Just before Vincent could get too close, I darted forwards, extending my arm flat. I watched as the flames reflected off of the suit, it mustn't be flamable. "Clever, but still useless, just like your attempts to save them." He croaked, pushing me backwards again. The girls and Freddy were busy fighting the other animatronics, Freddy had just severed the head of an older Freddy, which was running around aimlessly. The Bonnies were smashing several guitars into them, which proved to be successful as blood and sparks flew from their trashed replicas. The Chicas were giving them the old one two, as if they were professionals, knocking them out one by one. Mangle and Foxy were ripping them appart piece by piece, blood and metal strewn across the floor.

"My creations, what have you done? No matter, I will dispatch you myself." He croaked as he flew over to me. "Starting with Mr Schmidt over here." I thought I was as good as dead, but as quick as he towered over me, he was gone. I looked over to where they were in a pile, punching, kicking and beating him. "Enough!" He shouted, the pile of animatronics that were on top of him, flew through the air, landing in dust. "The games are over Mr Schmidt, it's time... to die." He croaked.

"I'm afraid the games have just begun you fucking loathsome little shit." I sneered, standing up. The Puppet looked on in surprise, before charging at me, I dived away, narrowly missing his extended grasp. He turned around to attack me, but Freddy stood in his way.

"Nobody touches my friends, or I'll see to it that you'll never see the light of day again." He threatened.

"I'm afraid those days are over." He croaked in reply, picking Freddy up by his neck. I darted over to help him, then I reared my leg back. I was beginning to doubt that the suit worked against The Puppet, but I thrust my leg forwards and upwards, booting The Puppet in the chest. The Puppet dropped Freddy to the floor, gripping himself in what seemed like pain. I saw a flash of red as Bonnie's signature V Gibson guitar gave a crushing blow to his head, causing him to send a collosal punch in her direction, she flew and smashed into the wall. I tried to go for The Puppet, but he vanished behind a red blur. Foxy had him pinned against the wall, continuously punching him in the face. It was fair to say he wasn't fooling around anymore, as Foxy flew through the air, joining Bonnie and Freddy on the floor. Chica, too scared to fight him, rushed over to the damaged animatronics. "Ha-ha-ha, fear me!" The Puppet shouted, edging closer to me. "Your friends can't save you, nobody can, you're going to join me Mr Schmidt. You're going to do as your master tells you." He vowed.

"Never!" I shouted, charging for him. He dodged out of my way, heading towards Chica instead of me. I lost balance in my charge and tripped, slamming head first into the wall. I wasn't used to the suit's power yet, if that wasn't evident enough. My vision blurred, I couldn't see what was going on very well, but I could hear just fine. Chica was in combat with him, but It didn't sound like she was putting up much of a fight. It wasn't long before Chica joined the pile. Mangle, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie rushed over to them. My vision soon returned as The Puppet towered over me.

"Now... to finish what I started." He croaked.

"Leave him alone!" Toy Chica shouted.

"Or what? Did you not see how I dispatched your stupid friends? You'll end up just like them." He asked rhetorically. They were silenced, hope was lost. Foxy was right, we should have never come here. Now he's about to kill me, and there's nothing I can do about it. I felt my arm straighten, looking to my right I saw Foxy, who had my hand in hers. She was crying, unable to help me, essentially powerless. Foxy could see the evergrowing fear in my eyes, she knew death for me was close, she wanted to treasure my final moments, while they lasted.

"U-U-Until the-the e-e-end." Foxy stuttered, her voice box broken, a tear falling from her face.

"Until the end." I choked in sadness.

"How touching..." The Puppet croaked, wiping an imaginary tear from his cold black eyes. He lifted me up, my hand leaving Foxy's.

"M-M-Mikey!" Foxy called.

"Foxy!" I called back.

"Finally, It's time... to die!" The Puppet shouted, tearing off a plate of my suit, revealing my chest. He took out a knife. As he thrust it towards me, I gripped his arm, stopping him. "It's useless Schmidt, you can't stop me!" He cackled, pushing his knife closer. The Puppet was just a little stronger than I was, his knife edged closer to my chest. Feeling weak, I resisted his attempts to stab me, trying to prolong my life a little longer. But it was fruitless, his blade neared my skin, I had little strenght left in me. It was getting closer, almost instinctively I pushed against his knife arm, causing my own to straighten. The smell of burning fabric filled the air as The Puppet dropped me to the floor. He gripped his burnt spot, wailing in deserved pain and agony. I reared my fist backwards, thrusting it forwards and pummeling it into his face, causing him to tumble over in surprise. I ran and jumped, landing on his chest. He gasped for breath as I stopped him from moving. I repeatedly punched him in the face, with each strike his head snapped from side to side. The Puppet grabbed me by the shirt, pushing me backwards. My head crashed into the floor, a low ringing sound filled my ears, muffling all voices heard.

"Mikey!" I heard.

"Ha-ha-ha, you're mine now." I heard. The Puppet was towering over me again, this time his knife was inches from my neck when I grabbed his arm. With two hands I pushed upwards, slowly his knife arm lifted, as my own straightened. A burning smell filled the air again as The Puppet's arms seared, he dropped the knife, which landed blunt side on my chest. I took it and threw it across the room, then grabbed him and threw him to the floor. With hands straight and a flaming haze errupting from my fingers, I pressed it against his face, causing him to scream in much awaited suffering. The Puppet's once white face became a burnt black, the suit itself almost began to melt. The screams of vengeance echoed through the basement, I wasn't sure whether the girls and Freddy could hear it, but I was screaming too. I screamed for the lives he took, for all the children suffered, and for the grief he caused. I wailed cries for the victims, for the families and for the children. Looking down at the black heap below me, I had finally done it. The lives of the innocent were safe from his hands, there would be no more bloodshed in these walls, there would be no more pain, suffering and death. Looking over my shoulder, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Mangle were standing behind me.

"He's finally gone." Mangle sighed.

"He can't hurt anyone now." Toy Chica added.

"So, who's in the suit?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"I don't know." I sighed. "I think I have an idea, but I hope I'm wrong." I brushed away the remnants of the burnt suit, revealing a skeleton. I began to cry as my suspisions were confirmed, this skeleton wasn't big like an adults, this skeleton belonged to a child. "It's a kid." I cried. "It's a dead kid." I felt the embrace of Mangle, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie as they sat beside me. "I think this is Vincent's first victim, who also happens to be Rose's son." I wailed, as they wrapped their arms around me. "It has to be, because he told me how he gave life to his five friends." I explained.

"Did he really?" Toy Chica asked.

"Yeah... but wait. That means Rose lied to me about her son, The Puppet recognised the music box, he even said it was his mothers." I sniveled.

"Maybe she treats all kids in her care as her son." Toy Bonnie figured.

"You may be onto something." I agreed, wiping a tear from my eye.

"Hey what about this lot?" Toy Chica asked, pointing to the mangled pile of The Puppet's animatronics.

"Let's see... Eww, there are definately bodies in them. What do we do?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"We'll need them autopsied, that'll probably identify who they are... Right, you three help me carry them to the car, we'll stick them in the boot." I cried, pointing to them. One by one we carried them out, one by one they left their eternal tombs, no more will they succumb to slavery. Once they were all in the boot, we went back in for the girls and Freddy. I approached them and fell to my hands and knees, I wept over what was left of them. "They're trashed, completely destoyed." I sobbed.

"M-M-M-Mikey." I heard a familiar voice glitch.

"F-Foxy?" I stuttered, trying to find the voice.

"I-I knew ye c-could d-d-do it l-l-lad." She glitched again.

"Foxy, everything's going to be okay. The Puppet's gone, he can't control them anymore." I cried with happiness.

"I'm s-s-so p-p-proud of ye l-lad." Foxy glitched. I moved the animatronics, so that they were up against the wall. At the bottom of the pile was Foxy, who looked up at me in sadness.

"What's the matter Foxy?" I asked.

"We-we-we're broken M-Mikey." She glitched.

"We c-can't b-be f-fixed." Bonnie glitched, her eyes faded.

"No! Ashton will be able to fix you." I cried. "I know he will!"

"It-it's no u-use M-M-Mikey, we-we're trashed." Chica cried, her eyes fading.

"We-we're s-sorry we c-couldn't stop him." Foxy glitched.

"No! NO!" I shouted, trying to pick them up. "Mangle, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, help me! Please!" I tried to lift them, but it was fruitless. Foxy grabbed my hand.

"U-Until... th-th-the... e-e-euurrnd" Foxy glitched, her yellow eyes fading to black, becoming motionless. With the help of the toys, we managed to lift the girls and Freddy out of the pizzeria and up to my car, I had to get them home to Ashton as quickly as possbile. Ashton could fix them, he could put everything right, I knew he could because he was smart. The drive home was eventless, nobody spoke, not once. The most that happened was Toy Chica resting her arm on my shoulder, trying her best to comfort me. I wanted nothing more than for the girls and Freddy to be fixed, they were like family to me now, and the girls were something more. When we arrived home, my parents and Ashton were sat at the table, they were shocked when we came through the door.

"What happened?" Ashton asked. I didn't answer, I just walked in the door and collapsed in front of him.

"Ashton, please, you have to fix them." I pleaded, they looked up and saw what was left of them.

"He's gone, The Puppet's gone, but he destroyed them!" I cried. "We also have bodies, of victims, in the car." All the while Ashton was busy surveying the damage.

"I'm not sure I can fix them Mike." Ashton fretted. I looked down at him, the hope gone from my eyes. I picked him up by his shirt.

"You have... to try!" I cried, shaking him.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do." He replied. I felt as though I was being choked, the tears were falling thick and fast. The toys sat down with me, their arms wrapping around me in a hug. I cried and coughed in their embrace, but It didn't comfort me at all, in fact it only made things worse. All I could think about, was how I would never speak to them again, how they were gone. Lost forever. Unable to see me like this, Ashton left the room. "I'm really sorry Mike, it's beyond my capabilities." He sighed.

"Ashton! You get back here right now!" I cried.

"Why?" He asked. "I don't want to sit here and watch you cry, knowing I can't do anything to help you."

"But you can!" I cried.

"No, I can't." He replied. "I'm sorry."

"Ashton... Remember before we started working on the suit, do you remember what you said?" I sobbed.

"It's such a big project, I'll feel more motivated to finish it." He repeated.

"Think of this as the biggest project you've ever started. You can do this, I know you can. You're smart Ashton, you're determined." I wept. "I'd do the same for you if the tables were flipped." Ashton sighed.

"Fine, I'll try my best, for you." He replied. My eyes lit up, the tears ceased and I almost strangled him in a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I snivelled.

"Uh, it's okay." He replied, patting me awkwardly.

"Sorry." I apologized, stepping away from him.

"Again, it's okay. You seemed pretty upset, I can't see a friend like that." He replied. "Besides, even I miss them a little bit."

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah, after you tricked me into going into the cupboard, It was wierd, but I had the time of my life." He exclaimed.

"Heh, sorry I guess." I giggled.

"Don't be." He giggled in reply.

"I'm just going to go in my bedroom, and think for a while." I said, as I opened the door. I sat down on my bed and looked back on all the moments I had spent with the girls, If that was the last time I would speak to them, I wanted to remember them in a special way. Not as sex objects, but as good friends. Instead of the romantic times we spent, I thought more about the times we spent together, like that one time we all ate Chica's delicious pizza, or how they laughed in my expense when Chica drugged me with Viagra. I began to laugh at those times, it was times like these I would remember them by. I decided that I would get rid of something, I had to. Opening my bag I fished out the discs that the girls made for me, I binned them, I didn't want to look at them, they would only make me miss them more. I then felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"He hasn't come back." A voice cried.

"Rose?" I asked.

"I miss him, so much." She wept.

"Rose, I'm."

"Don't be sorry, I've come to realise something." She replied.

"Rose, I."

"He's dead, isn't he?" She cried.

"Uh, I don't." I stuttered.

"I know he is, I just know it. He would have come back to me." She sobbed. I heard a few creaks.

"Rose?" I asked. "Rose!"

"It's been so long, since I've seen my son." She cried.

"Rose... please. There's another way, I can bring him back." I cried

"No you can't!" She wailed. "It's too late."

"Rose... don't do this." I pleaded.

"I feel betrayed, like someone's choking me. He's gone now." She cried.

"Rose..." I pleaded, but there was no answer.

"It's time... for me, to see my son once again." She said.

"ROSE!" I shouted down the phone. There was a loud thud, followed by sounds of gagging and choking. I hung up the phone as quickly as I could. Then I quickly rang for the emergengy services.

"Help! Someone's commiting suicide!" I cried down the phone.

"Where?" The operator asked. I gave the address to the mental hospital. "Thank you, an ambulance has been dispatched." The operator replied.


	12. Chapter 12

**Follow me on twitter for updates, teasers, or to contact me. Eldiablo142**

 **Chapter 12: Finale – Rest in peace**

It's been weeks since I ventured down the basement of my favourite childhood restaurant. I've only recently recovered from the horrific nightmares that it caused. Untold torture happened at that place, but Vincent wasn't able to control the puppet anymore, so he couldn't enslave anyone else. I haven't heard from Ashton since he took the girls and Freddy home with him, I miss them so much. I've tried contacting him, but he wont pick up his phone.

The local area has returned back to normal now, it's a relief to hear the low rumble of cars going past my bedroom window once again. People were bustling through the streets today, a few gave me smiles, but I didn't recognise them. I wasn't used to being a celebrity, but it's not like I wasn't enjoying all the attention. Some people told me their stories, one of which nearly broke my heart. Others told of how their families were torn apart by the sheer risk of going through the danger zone, but now they reunited once again under one roof.

Last week the pizzeria was sold according to Mr Fazbear. I will forever hold memories, both good and bad of the establishment, but I will never forget what happened there. Even though I nearly died, I will always remember my favourite childhood restaurant. I'll always remember Bonnie performing guitar on stage, Freddy and Chica's singing, and of course Foxy the pirate. I wanted to see them again, but they were destroyed, broken beyond repair. Ashton is trying his best to piece them back together, but I don't have faith in him. He doesn't even have faith in himself, but he's trying at least.

It was late afternoon now and I was laying on my bed. I had just tried contacting Ashton about the girls, but to no avail, he wasn't picking up the phone. "Ugh, come on for fucks sake." I stropped as I dropped my phone on the bed. After defeating Vincent we took the bodies to be autopsied, they contacted me last week. I was right. The body inside the Puppet was in fact the son of Rose. I never found out what happened to her, I assumed she was saved, because there wasn't any information on her death. The other bodies belonged to the children murdered by Vincent, along with their mothers. I was invited to an event to mourn their deaths. I hopped off the bed and took out my best suit. "This one seems smart." I reckoned, holding it up to me.

"You ready?" Mum asked, opening the door.

"Almost." I replied. "I just need to brush my teeth and polish my shoes." I replied, noting how tatty they looked. I brushed my teeth and polished my shoes. Grabbing my keys and giving a kiss to Mangle, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie, I then went out to my VW Golf.

"Bye Mikey!" They called, as I closed the door to the car. I waved them goodbye, before reversing out of the driveway. Along the way the streets were filled with cars, which was a pleasant sight after the emptiness that followed the evacuations. People are back in their homes, where they should be. Getting to the event took a little longer than I had hoped. I sort of missed the empty streets in one way. The event itself was taking place at a church, which I thought at first meant that it would be just a funeral, but I was told there were other matters that needed attending to. Upon driving through the gates that lead up to the church, I was beckoned aside by a man in a white suit. I rolled down my window.

"And who might you be?" He asked.

"Mr Schmidt." I replied.

"Ah if it isn't Mr Schmidt, my name is Clide. Here is a timetable of the events." He said, passing me them. I took a quick scan, one event in particular caught my eye. "Awards? Who's getting awards?" I asked. Clide was just about to turn around, when he beamed back at me.

"Your parking space is over there." He beckoned me over to a parking spot. My mum, dad and I got out of the car, then walked to the graveyard.

"Says here, burial's in five minutes." I said. "I think it's wierd how everyone's so happy... This is basically a funeral."

"I think they're more relieved than anything Mike, especially considering you are here." Dad replied.

It was fair to say watching the five kids finally get the peace they deserved brought a tear to my eye, they were out of their eternal limbo, finally resting in peace.

I heard the rumble of engines coming from up the road, it was probably another funeral hearse. Moments later a coffin was carried over and set on the ground. A short man in a robe who I hadn't noticed before, stood before the coffin, facing us.

"Today marks the end of a journey, one which none of us can imagine. It started years ago. This child, this poor soul, brutally murdered at the hands of Vincent Murdoch. To be stuffed inside a suit, which became his eternal tomb. Controlled by evil, forced to brutally murder anything in his wake. Truly a horrific life for a child. However, because of recent events, this child is now free from enslavement. He will now begin the right of passage into the afterlife, free from suffering." He said, as the coffin was lifted. Slowly, it was lowered down into the ground. Then the man in the robe threw what looked like dirt on top of the coffin. "Farewell Dylan, son of Rose, forever be at peace." Two men with shovels began filling the hole back up again, as another rumble could be heard. That was when I noticed that there was a hole right beside this one.

"Hmm, I wonder who that one's for." I thought, as another coffin was carried towards us, it was set down in front of this other hole. The man in the robe stood behind this coffin, again looking at us.

"Three weeks ago, another journey came to and end as well, one which I couldn't bear to think about. Losing a child would drive anyone insane. She was locked up in a mental hospital for her own good, but in doing so they let the problem manifest itself, rather than trying to help her. She had terrific willpower, losing her son to a cold killer, but somehow hoping that he would one day return to her. She commited suicide. Ambulances were sent, however they were too late. She too will begin the right of passage into the afterlife, so she can be with her son once again. Farewell Rose, forever be at peace." He said, as the coffin was lifted. He again threw the dirt on top of the coffin, before another two people began filling the grave in. This time no rumbles could be heard, which reminded me of something I promised her, the day that I visited. I began to wander over to my car.

"Mike, get back here!" Dad hissed.

"Two seconds." I replied, opening the door. I reached inside and grabbed the music box from the glove compartment. I promised that I would return this to her, it seems only right that it was. I walked back over to where the coffin had been fully buried. The man in the robe turned to look at me.

"What's that you've got there son." He asked.

"It's a music box, I borrowed it from her. It's only right that it was returned." I answered.

"Certainly." He replied, stepping aside. I placed the music box on the ground between the two graves. I felt as though everything was now complete, the final pieces of the puzzle were now put together. The childrens souls were finally at piece. Rose and her son are now reunited in the afterlife. The man who I recognised as Clide stepped out into the cemetary.

"Now if you'd all follow me into the church." He beckoned. We stepped inside the church as its bell rang. Clide was moving everyone around, trying to best seat them. "You, sit there... Oh and you two, over here." He then came over to me. "Mr Schmidt, if you and your parents would kindly sit at the front row." He said, pointing to the pew at the very front. We sat down as the church doors burst open. I craned my head and saw camera crews from different news broadcasters pile in. They began setting their equipment up, as I turned to face the man in the robe, who stood facing everyone. The hustle and bustle was building due to the camera crews. I for one was beginning to get a little nervous.

"And we're live in 3... 2... 1." A voice said.

"Today marks a special day, a day of mourning those who endured what must have been like an eternity of suffering. Not only the dead suffered, but also the living. People struggled to survive on the little food they had, some couldn't even be evacuated. My thoughts and prayers go to all the victims of this tragedy. Today marks the end of that tragedy." The man in the robe began. "I wouldn't be standing here today, if it were not for the man that sits before me. He found multiple bodies; solely figured out the mystery behind the murders, and to top it all off, survived two encounters with Vincent himself." Everyone in the church uttered gasps of amazement. "If you would please give a well deserved round of applause... to Mr Michael Schmidt!" He said, beaming at me. Everyone was clapping, for me. My jaw dropped in awe as I looked around at the people. Then my eyes returned to the man in the robe, who was beckoning me to come onto the stage. "Come on Mr Schmidt, If you could say a few words." He called.

Hesitantly I got to my feet. Everyone continued clapping until I was where the man in the robe once stood, all the cameras were looking at me, expecting me to say something. "Thank you." I stuttered, everyone in the room hushed at once. "It's not easy, going through what I did, but in the end it was worth it. I became intrigued at first with what took place at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, then I became engrosed. I wanted to know everything that happened, in the end that almost got me killed. Had it not have been for the animatronics, who became almost like family to me, just seconds after walking through those doors for the first time as night guard. You see, they are completely sentient like humans, they feel emotion and pain just like we do. They heard my screams, so they saved me. A month later I woke up from a coma, and the streets were lined with blood. I met an old friend who built me an exoskeleton suit, which I eventually used to vanquish The Puppet." I told, the crowd still silenced, expecting more. "I'm glad my actions have brought peace not only to the children and their parents, but also to the other victims of the tragedy. I hope that you all remember this day, remember the lives lost, remember the children." There was another round of applause, before the man in the robe approached me.

"That was beautiful. Don't sit down just yet, we have something for you." He said, looking behind me. I turned around to see Mr Fazbear, beaming as he approached me, he had a case in his hand.

"Truly wonderful speech there Mr Schmidt." He said, placing the case by his side.

"Thanks." I replied.

"I had this made for you, it's the least I can do for what you've done for me, and everybody else." He said, presenting me with a medal.

"Thank you." I replied, allowing him to put the hang the medal from my neck.

"Also there's this." He said, pointing to the case by his side. "Open it when you get home, a bit of memorabilia."

"How can I repay you? This is too much." I asked.

"No need Mr Schmidt, you deserve it." He replied.

"Well I think that neatly wraps everything up." The man in the robe said. "Exit is at the back." Mr Fazbear began to walk towards the exit. I quickly grabbed the case and ran, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Did you really sell the pizzeria?" I asked, panting.

"I'm afraid so Mr Schmidt. I couldn't keep it, not after all that's happened." He replied.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"Well your contract is now ceased, you are no longer my employee, so you're free to do as you wish." He called, walking to his car.

"Hey Mr Fazbear, what about the girls... and Freddy?" I called, but he couldn't hear me. Soon after his car was gone, my parents and I got back into my VW, and we set off home again. The drive home was for the first time not silent, they were asking me all sorts of questions, but I didn't answer them. At this point only one thing concerned me, and that was whatever the hell was in this case. It was bugging me that I couldn't open it now. We got eventually got home in the evening.

"Hey Mikey, how'd it go?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"It was good, the kids souls are finally at peace now, I feel satisfied." I replied.

"What's in that case?" Mangle asked.

"I don't know, I'm about to find out." I said, setting it on the table. Flicking the clips, I removed the lid to the case. Inside was an assortment of items. One item that immediately caught my eye was a picture with Bonnie, when Bonnie was male and not extremely sexy. I was sat on his lap, we were both smiling. I put this picture on the table and took out another item, it was the banner for my 11th birthday, I remembered it like it was yesterday. After musing for a while I put this picture aside, taking out an assortment of coins, these coins were the ones that opperated the arcade machines at Freddy Fazbears. They brought back memories of playing their games. Underneath them were four stuffed plushies, each represented a different Fazbear animatronic, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. The last item was a folded piece of paper, when unfolded I discovered that it was a handwritten letter to me.

Dear Michael,

I'm sure you're disheartened by the news that I have decided to sell the establishment, I too am sad to see it go, but I thought that this kind gesture would bring back some good memories from the past. I found some really old pictures of yours that were left here, I'm sure you'll appreciate them. Yes that really is the banner for your 11th birthday, it's been in my office for years, I didn't even know about it. Those plushies are a final gift from me to you, I hope you will remember the pizzeria for the good times you shared with the animatronics.

Speaking of which, I heard what happened to Freddy and the girls, I wish you the best of luck in getting them fixed. As the restaurant has been sold, the animatronics don't really have a place anymore. I've decided that because they are so attached to you, that it would be best if you kept them, take good care of my babies now won't you.

Mr Fazbear

"So does that mean we get to be together forever?" Mangle asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied, double checking.

"Yay!" The three girls cheered.

"I'm just going to put all this stuff in my room, hold on a second." I said, heading to my room. I locked the door behind me, I let out a sigh. I was happy that everything was back to normal now and I got to keep the girls and Freddy, but that's what was missing right now. I wanted them back, the family wouldn't be complete without them. I slumped on my bed, looking up towards the ceiling. I felt a vibration in my pocket, it was a text from Ashton, which read. "Hey, let me in." I got up off of my bed, walked over to the door, then placed my hand on the door knob. I opened the door and my jaw dropped in excitement and happiness, I expected to see Ashton behind the door.

"Miss us?" Chica asked.

"Yeah." I cried tears of joy, wrapping my arms around Bonnie, Chica and Foxy.

"Thar thar Mikey boy, we're okay." Foxy said, trying to calm me down.

"I'm glad you're okay." I replied, bringing them closer to me.

"Little... too... much." Bonnie struggled.

"Sorry." I apologised, stepping back. "Wow you girls look... amazing. Ashton did a really good job of repairing you, all of you look as good as new." I complimented.

"What about me?" Freddy called from behind them. The girls stood aside to reveal Freddy, who took a lot of damage from our encounter with The Puppet, however he was spotless.

"You look brand new!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around him. "Thanks for helping me defeat Vincent you lot. You may think you didn't help, but you did."

"We're just glad you didn't get hurt." Freddy replied.

"I have to go do something a minute." I said, going out into the dining room, where Ashton was sat in a chair.

"Did you ever doubt me?" He asked.

"No... okay maybe a little bit." I replied. "Anyway, thank you, for everything."

"It was nothing. Hey I've gotta go, I'll talk to you soon." He said, walking out the door.

"Yeah sure man, see ya." I called as he left. My parents emerged from the bathroom.

"We're having an early night." My dad said, winking at me.

"Okay, goodnight." I replied. I followed my parents back into the hallway to find the girls were nowhere to be seen, I figured that they were eager.

 **As requested this is a warning for lemons (sex), so don't read the rest if you've got tight trousers/pants on. Or do, what do I care? Skip to bold text below...**

That was when I heard noises coming from the cupboard under the stairs, it sounded like Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie and Mangle were having a fun time. I knew Bonnie Chica and Foxy were behind my door though, I opened it and there they were, lying comletely naked on my bed.

"Hello there mister, you sure look posh in that suit." Chica cooed.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." I gasped.

"Well come get it then." Bonnie whispered, budging over and making room for me. I walked over to the bed, taking my suit jacket off, and collapsed in between Bonnie and Chica. Chica's fingers started to run along my chest, while Foxy pulled off my socks. Bonnie looked deep into my eyes, before slowly moved her hand down my leg. I felt my trousers tighten as Foxy reached for my belt, Chica still massaging my chest, started removing my shirt buttons. Things began to heat up as Chica threw my shirt on the floor, and Foxy pulled down my trousers. Bonnie moved her hand down my leg again, this time not stopping until it was resting on the lump encased in my boxers, which she gave a gentle squeeze. Foxy, unable to contain herself, whisked away my boxers. My cock sprang up before them, they gawked at it for a few seconds. Foxy then took it into her hands. I felt a cool breeze over the tip, she was gently blowing on it, which sent shivers down my spine.

"F-Foxy what are you doing?" I asked, she just giggled in response. She was teasing me and we all knew it. Foxy then began to move her hand up and down, which caused me rear my head back in slight pleasure, but soon after she stopped and looked at my dissapointed face.

"Ask me nicely cabin boy, and I'll do what yer say." She replied. This was of course revenge for my teasing a few weeks ago.

"Foxy... p—please... just uhhhh!" I moaned with pleasure as Foxy's tounge touched the tip of my cock, she began circling it around, slurping and spitting saliva onto it. I closed my eyes as I felt a weight on my chest, opening them again it was Chica, who probably felt left out. She cupped my head as she scooted forward, I then felt Foxy's wet tongue glide along my hard member, and her warm breath as it slid down her throat. My face was pressed against Chica's pelvis, I parted her pussy lips with my tongue and massaged her walls with it, she jerked and kicked with excitement, a moan escaping her lips. Bonnie left my side, now there were two going at my cock. I arched my head back as their tongues slurped and licked every inch. Chica pushed my face forward into her again, my tongue exploring deep inside her, she squeeled with delight and surprise.

"D-don't stop Mikey." Chica squeaked, gripping onto my head, keeping it in place.

"As you wish." I thought, forcing my tongue deeper inside her, licking her pussy. Chica spasmed and screamed, filling my mouth with her cum. I let the leftovers drip into my mouth, before slurping her clean. Chica joined the others, taking my cock and devouring it. I watched her mouth part, my member sliding down her wet tongue, massaging it as she bobbed her head up and down.

"Me next cabin boy." Foxy asserted, straddling my chest, bringing my face closer to her slit.

I obliged, lifting my head until our lips met. I wasted no time, inserting my tongue into her. Foxy quivered slightly, gripping the back of my head, keeping me in place. She let out an "arrrgh" of pleasure as my snake-like tongue explored deeper and deeper, licking at just about every inch of her pussy walls. Foxy began to pant, her legs twitched as like a clockwork, my tastebuds rubbed at her insides, anticipating the explosion of flavour she would soon reward me with. I sqeezed at her arse cheeks, trying to keep her still, my face firmly pressed into her pelvis, Foxy was wretching and writhing. My now wet tongue continued to excavate deeper into her pussy. I stopped suddenly as her legs began to shake, Foxy growled in reaction, and began to push and pull my head. Now under her control, my face slammed into her crotch, taste buds rubbing agianst the ever quivering pussy lips. Panting harder and faster, her legs kicked and she howled, filling my mouth with spiced rum cum. She then hopped off of my chest. I licked her clean, savouring the taste.

Then as if out of nowhere my door opened, revealing Toy Bonnie. After she approached I got up and practically threw her on the bed, not caring about her positioning. TB knew what was about to happen but was curious as to why I was looking in my wardrobe.

"Mike... what ar" she asked before being cut off.

"Just checking for Mangle" I assured. After searching, I closed the bedroom door and stared intently into TB's sparkling green eyes. She looked like she was about to make a remark, so I quickly leapt to the bed and put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh, just let me do the work" I whispered before beginning to undress, all the while TB staring at the bulge accumulating in my trousers.

The very instant I took off my boxers, showing my 8 inch dong, TB's eyes turned black with a pinpoint of white. Me, not expecting this so quickly, sort of jumped back.

"I want it... NOW!" she exclaimed loudly, half lustful, half demonic. She hopped onto her knees before jumping at me, knocking me flat onto the bed. She quickly grabbed me by the tip and hovered it over her entrance, juice already seeping out.

"Damn it TB, I said I would do alwwwwb" I whined as TB pushed her nipple into my mouth. I, now accepting he can do nothing but enjoy the ride, just gave up. She slowly lowered herself onto my member, savouring every second, pussy quivering with every centimetre. I looked up from between TB's breasts to see her eye lids dulling and tongue lulling outside her mouth, while incoherently muttering my name.

TB proceeded to ever so slightly lift her self up and back down, I could feel she was full of bliss. I grasped her breast with a hard grip, slightly shocking her into moving faster, I decided that I was going to dominate HER this time. I released my grip on TB's double D-cups and put my hands on her thighs.

"She wants a ride, she's gonna fucking get one" I thought to myself. I lifted TB up about half way up my dong before slamming her back down. She screamed in the surprize pleasure, each thrust exuding a louder shout from her, me quietly moaning during this. Her walls were surprisingly warm and moist, much more than the originals. I gave her soaking clit a gently rub as I continuously pumped her vagina full of pre-cum.

Eventually, as time would come (huehue), I began to feel my session coming (huehuehue) to an end. "M-m-mike, i w-want it ins-side of-f me" she managed to whimper. You could tell on both our faces we both were about to come. Then, the final thrust occurred, and we both simultaneously screamed in 1 big euphoric climax. TB sprayed her juices all across my dick and bed while I filled her to the brim with 4 loads. TB stared to the ceiling in euphoria whereas I slowly puled out, a trickle of semen bubbling out from her wet pussy. TB's eyes then returned to their normal bright green.

"Right... who's next?" I asked. Bonnie pushed me onto my back, this time straddling my chest. She didn't bother speaking, but rather stared at me with lust burning in her ruby eyes as she slammed straight on my member, visibly wincing as she went from tip to base in under a second. A slight groan escaped my lips as she started bouncing up and down. I reached for her breasts, which were dangling just about everywhere, when my hand was suddenly grasped by a swift white paw. I looked up to see Mangle standing over my torso, unbreaking contact with her black and white eyes.

"Uh, Mannnnygh" I said as she slipped my index and middle fingers into her already dripping wet pussy. She looked up to the ceiling in utter bliss as I felt around her insides, though Bonnie's now vibrating and ever squeezing walls clamping on my member made my whole body turn numb. Mangle focused her gaze on Bonnie, who had yet to notice her. She slipped a third finger in and let go of my wrist, confident I wouldn't stop. Bonnie looked down to see Mangle riding my hand and began furiously making out with her, both tongues exploring each other's mouths. As I felt both their bodies begin trembling, I realised I too was on edge.

I groaned loudly and slipped a 4th finger into Mangle's ever-accepting pussy. Shooting 2 loads of precum into Bonnie, I realised Mangle was closer to cumming than Bonnie. I immediately took my free hand to the top of Mangle's shoulder and brought her body down to my face. Taking out my now soaking wet hand, I began lapping away at her pussy, savouring the flavour. "Mmmmm bacon" I thought to myself. Bonnie screamed in orgasm as I felt her cum shoot down my member, soaking the bed beneath us. Using her juices as a lubricant, I slammed her down hard, shouting in pure ecstasy as I filled her with 4 loads.

Mangle, who I'd pretty much forgotten, pushed my head even closer to her, soaking pussy still grinding my tongue sloppily. I cupped her as she came, bacon flavoured cum squirting in my mouth. I licked her clean, sucking thirstily at every drop of the meaty goodness as Bonnie got off me, holding her stomach as to keep the contents in her for as long as she could. Mangle soon got off, much to my dismay and carried me off to bed, followed by Chica, Foxy and Bonnie.

They tucked me into bed, placing my hands on Chica and Mangle's breasts to keep them warm.

"G'nighhhh" I said, already drifting off to sleep.

"G'night" They repeated in union, Foxy kissing my forehead in a motherly tone before sleeping.

A few hours had past, me still fast asleep snuggling up to TB. I didn't even notice the door noisily creek open and a dark figure walk into the bedroom. It wasn't until I felt a thud on the end of my bed did I begin to stir awake, only to notice a figure staring at me. Eyes still adjusting, I hazily lifted my head to get a better view of whoever was there.

"Shhh" uttered the shadowy figure, too quiet to discern the voice. I saw the 2 blue glowing orbs fixated on me slowly turn to darkness with a single dot of white. By this time, my eyes were mostly adjusted to the darkness enough to make out the rough outline of the figure. It wasn't until the eyed got slightly lower in elevation that I reached out for the bedside lamp. Upon light filling my room, I saw TC, taking off her pink panties, all without breaking eye contact.

"Uhh, TC, what are you doing?" I spoke softly, as to not wake up TB. TC slowly walked up to me with no exact facial expression, one like envy mixed with pain. She reached out, grabbing me by the collar.

"You didn't forget about little ol' me, did you Mikey?" She cooed before lifting me from the sanctity of my bed onto the cold floor. I gulped, knowing full well what was about to happen next.

"Come on TC, l-let's talk about this". TC, not listening to a thing I said, proceeded to tear off my shirt. She wriggled her way onto my waste before swiftly unzipping my trousers, revealing my already erect member.

Seemingly subconsciously, TC lifted herself up and slammed herself down on all 8 inches of me, her warm pussy welcoming me. She began vigorously bounding her hips up and down, loud moans escaping her every moment. She lent over to me and pulled me into a passionate kiss, to keep her from screaming any louder.

I groaned softly, though it being difficult with TC's tongue down my throat. The feeling of her insides may have felt like heaven, I was still nonetheless tired and wanted sleep more than sex. I felt like he was on the edge, as well as TC. I darted my eyes towards my bed where I noticed a blue pillow, a weapon to get the horny bird off. I quickly pushed TC from out of my face, though having noodle arms due to the euphoria. I grasped the edge of the pillow just as I felt TC orgasm. A high pitched shrill emerged from her, as her pussy squirted its juices all over my member.

"Now's my chance" I thought as I pulled the pillow edge. "Ow!" I heard coming from the pillow, only for it to rise up, revealing a sleepy and pained TB. "Damn it Mike!" She winced, holding her stubby tail. TB looked around confused as to not finding me on the bed, but rather on the floor, Chica grinding on me. Her eyes widened noticeably and went pure black with that same pinprick of white. She mumbled something incoherent while swinging her legs around the side of the bed in a quick manner.

"Uuh, TB?" I said quietly, TC still so enthralled by my seed to notice. TB proceeded to get into a reverse cowgirl position on top of me. "Please, not agggl" I silently said to myself, our lips meeting. TB looked up to TC, who by this time had gotten on all 4s and licked any precum that escaped her pussy.

"TCeeee! You uhhp for roound 2?" TB squealed as I began relentlessly eating her. "Jellybeans, nice" I thought to myself as I stuck my tongue inside her, swirling it around like an Olympic hammer thrower. I hadn't even noticed TC placing my dick between her D cups. If it hadn't been for TB grinding her wet pussy across my mouth, I surely would have passed out from exhaustion. TC held the sides of her breasts and began guiding them up and down. I let out a loud groan of euphoria as she squeezed her tits tightly around my thick shaft, lifting them up and down, only for my mouth to be met with more of TB's sweet-flavoured pre-cum. The titjob I was being given sent my hormones into overdrive, which led to my body becoming slightly limp, as TC repeatedly pushed and pulled her double D's along my eight inch cock.

"M-mike, I'm gonn-gonna cummm" She said through her screams of orgasm. She bit down on her lip hard as she squirted copious amounts of her cum into my mouth. It was then that I could feel my member start to throb as TC breasts enveloped my dick, a breath of ecstasy escaping my lips. Her pace began to increase and I knew my ejaculation was inevitable. TC felt this throbbing and immediately slammed her mouth down, sucking hungrily. I groaned loudly in orgasms, shooting 3 loads into her mouth before passing out from exhaustion.

TC Smiled as she played with my semen in her mouth before pulling TB into a passionate kiss, exchanging the seed. TB stood up hazily, pussy juice still dripping from her into my sleeping mouth. The pair picked me up by my arms and legs, laid me on the bed and pulled the blanket over us all.

"G'night Mikey" they whispered synchronistically.

"G'nighhh" I saw as I fell into a much-needed sleep.

 **Okey dokey, the lemons is over now, just in case you skipped it.**

I woke up and laid there with Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Mangle, TB and TC for the first time in a long while. To my surprise they were awake. Foxy turned to look at me with a smile. "Hey Mikey, we read that letter o' yours in the case." She said.

"Oh you did, well I kind of wanted to be the one to tell you that we'd be together forever, but oh well." I replied, my eyes becoming weary. I turned over and felt the girls warm embrace as the covers were pulled over me.

 **The end**

 **Every ride has its beginning, but unfortunately every good ride must come to an end. But I would like to thank each and every one of you, for taking the time to read this, It's been an epic journey for me. You may or may not believe this, but I have never written anything like this in my life ( I know shock horror! )**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this Fan Fiction.**

 **Well I guess this is it...**

 **Or is it? ;)**

 **(It probably is, he said he doesn't care at all about the story. But if you wanna write a sequel, by all means, do so)**


	13. New Story Poll

Hello,

I've given you Chica's Lust, I've brought back A Perfect Night Job (Sexy Night Job), but now YOU decide what I write next. There is a poll on my profile for my next creation, closing on Halloween, so you all have 1 month. Also, I may be calling on some of you for assistance in making the new story. May the best suggestion win

Anthony


End file.
